Take me out
by TheMidnightDesire
Summary: "Esta é a história de como Sherlock Holmes arruinou meu noivado." - JohnlockBBC
1. Prólogo

**Música:** Take me out, Franz Ferdinand

**Universo:** Sherlock, série da BBC

**Timeline:** Após a season 2, não necessariamente relacionado à season 3

**Disclaimer:**Não estou fazendo nenhum lucro, nenhum dos personagens nos pertence e qualquer boato correndo por aí de que fui possuída por Demonfatt é intriga

**Comentários:** E AÍ ~GALERINHA~ DO SLASH? SDDS? Porque eu sinto saudade daqui. Sabem, eu perdi um tanto o ritmo para fanfic, mas sinceramente espero conseguir engrenar essa. "Como é? _ESPERO_?" Sim, juro que vou fazer de tudo, mas peço a vocês paciência e amor no coração, em nome de alguém que sempre se ateve à pontualidade de postagem e ao compromisso com o plot e com os leitores. Adoro o ritmo de escrever e como uma fanfic se transcorre, acho MARAVILHOSA a resposta e eu estou me divertindo horrores em imaginar esse plot. Vou fazer mais essa tentativa, por conta própria e sem meu Jawn junto. Tomara que tudo transcorra bem e que, apesar de tudo (risos) vocês gostem da minha piração.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Aqui estou eu de novo. Pois é. Desde a época do blog eu meio que me acostumei a escrever minhas experiências, mesmo que eu nunca vá publicar a maioria delas. _

"Como essa." John pensou apenas. "Não posso fazer isso com as pessoas envolvidas e nem com minha própria intimidade."

O som sutil de uma risada abafada sussurrou no quarto escuro por um segundo. Seguiu-se depois o silêncio, e, balançando a cabeça, tornou a pressionar as teclas do computador como o gotejar de uma chuva de letras.

_Sherlock_ _consegue ser indecorosamente engraçado; essa é a primeira consideração que devo fazer. E o que vou narrar agora é o caso mais improvável e terrivelmente engraçado que nós já solucionamos juntos._

_Não me entendam mal, por favor. Não é engraçado da maneira que deveria ser. Pessoas morreram, outras foram parar no hospital. Relacionamentos se destruíram. Corações se partiram. Não se pode rir disso, e não é nada disso que tem qualquer graça. É que o absurdo que cercou esse caso não teve nenhum precedente. Envolveu festas, álcool, drogas, limusines, jogos de pôquer e dançarinas. _

_Comecei a ter sua atenção, não é? _

John ergueu a sobrancelha ao perceber que tinha pegado a mania de se referir aos leitores. Relevou no instante seguinte.

_Só que não é nada assim tão elegantemente gângster ou adolescentemente divertido como pode parecer. É uma história bem mais complicada e muito mais insana._

_Esta é a história de como Sherlock Holmes arruinou meu noivado._

O doutor tomou um gole do café que ele tinha em uma caneca listrada ao lado do computador. Estava morno, quase frio. Com uma careta, tornou a colocar os dedos sobre o teclado.

_Melhor: Esta é a história de como uma empresária assassinada, um nerd hacker, Molly sob efeito de entorpecentes, Lestrade fantasiado de 11th Doctor, Mycroft coberto de bolo, uma cueca vermelha, quatro mariachi, um buldogue e Sherlock Holmes de meia arrastão e cinta-liga arruinaram meu noivado._

_Sim, você leu certo._

_Eu tenho toda a sua atenção agora, acredito. _

_Então podemos prosseguir._


	2. Taking charge

_Eu tive muito tempo para pensar em tudo o que eu faria se Sherlock ainda estivesse ao meu lado. Eu tive três malditos anos, e cada um dos dias que se passaram eu desejei que ele tivesse apenas ido embora, e talvez então eu poderia curar ao invés de ter sempre suturas malfeitas e expostas._

_Ele tinha me abandonado e eu não sabia o porquê. Eu acreditei nele e nunca deixei de fazê-lo, mas isso nunca foi um consolo. Muito pelo contrário; eu acreditava que ele foi obrigado a fazer aquilo e todos os dias eu tentava descobrir qual era a razão. Todos os dias eu abria um pouco mais a ferida com um espeto, procurando por algum vestígio de infecção mesmo sabendo que era aquilo que estava me contaminando._

_Obrigado pelo quê? Por quem? Qual motivo? Eu não viria a saber tão cedo._

_Não transforme as pessoas em heróis, ele disse._

_Oh, agora é tarde demais, Sherlock._

_Eu passei um inferno quando ele morreu, porque além de tudo o que aconteceu, ninguém me deixava em paz. Sempre tinha alguém perguntando e empunhando gravadores como revólveres apontados para a minha boca. Sempre tinha alguém achando que eu era um otário completo. Sempre tinha alguém pronto para distorcer tudo à minha frente e a falar coisas horríveis que eu sabia serem calúnia._

_E quando eu achei que a perseguição era assombrosa, era porque eu não sabia o seria o esquecimento. Aos poucos ninguém mais queria me entrevistar, a não ser quando a polícia acreditava que eu era cúmplice de algum crime. Até hoje não sei como não fui preso em uma dessas._

_Depois, nem mesmo ela me contatava. Nem mesmo a Mrs. Hudson tocava no assunto. É o ponto em que ninguém mais liga. Você deve seguir com a sua vida. Você não deve mais se afetar com isso. Ninguém quer te ouvir reclamar, você não deve mais chorar. As pessoas nunca vão esquecer Sherlock, mas se obrigam a isso. Obrigam-se a odiar a fraude, a repelir quem as enganou._

_E eu? Eu... Eu já não era o Robin do Hat-man e ninguém mais queria saber de mim. Eu voltava a ser ninguém. Eu acordava cada dia um pouco mais diferente e sem poder fazer nada a respeito disso. Assistindo indefeso meu passado desvanecendo aos poucos. Ele não mais engrenava o presente, ele apenas jazia. Embrulhando-se sozinho em forma de lembrança._

_No meio desse caminho, eu conheci Mary Morstan. Era como conseguir ancorar. Era como finalmente encontrar um píer para a jangada à deriva que eu era._

_Sherlock, no entanto, era sempre a tempestade._

_Ele quase me afogou de novo. Seu retorno despertava coisas em mim que eu não podia descrever como mais do que "coisas", porque eram assim genéricas. Eu não sabia se eram sentimentos, lembranças, sonhos, delírios, argumentos, apenas não sabia._

_A volta dele reviveu tudo na minha cabeça; mas tudo ao mesmo tempo. Um monte de cores juntas viram preto, não viram?_

_Eu tive muito tempo para pensar em cada detalhe do que eu queria fazer se Sherlock ainda estivesse ao meu lado; mas quando ele de fato voltou, eu não consegui fazer absolutamente nada._

_Você imagina que vai agir de muitas maneiras, mas, afinal, você não tem a menor ideia. Quantas vezes na sua vida alguém essencial para você voltou dos mortos? Pois é._

_Mas não é sobre isso a história, é? Não, não é sobre a ressurreição de Sherlock Holmes que eu vim divagar. O retorno é uma história longa demais que eu já descrevi em outro lugar, com tudo escrito lá: Moran, perseguições, ameaças e uma série de coisas. Enfim, mais uma das aventuras de Sherlock Holmes. Saiu uma merda a descrição, aliás. Nem precisei que Sherlock frisasse isso para mim; e, bem, ele nem poderia; já não morava mais comigo. Já não estava mais passando atrás de mim enquanto eu estava ao computador ou mexendo nas minhas coisas para ler o que eu escrevia e não postava._

_A verdadeira introdução dessa história que apresento agora é que eu estava noivo e planejando meu casamento. O tempo que passei com Mary me fizeram saber que eu poderia passar minha vida com ela e, sim, ser feliz. Já não estava mais em idade e condições de esperar e não queria envelhecer sozinho._

_Sherlock voltou, e nada disso tinha mudado, certo?_

_Errado, lógico._

_Eu achava que não tinha mudado até que aconteceu o que é necessário para atrair Sherlock Holmes: um assassinato. Um que por algum motivo fosse interessante para ele._

_E que ele fez com que também fosse interessante para mim._

_..._

Aquele final de tarde de sábado tinha o exato gosto de clichê que domingos geralmente têm. Roupão nas costas e chá enchendo uma caneca até mais do que devia. John estava sentado na poltrona, assistindo qualquer coisa na televisão, em uma área nebulosa que precedia o sono. Não era que não tivesse o que fazer, e sim apenas que não resolveria coisa alguma naquele legítimo final da semana. Tampouco esperava telefonemas... ou visitas.

Por alguns momentos entorpecidos, duvidou de que de fato estavam batendo à sua porta. Pensou estar passando na TV, talvez. Na segunda sessão de batidas duras de nós dos dedos na madeira, garantiu-se que era mesmo no sonolento mundo real que aquilo se transcorria.

John levantou-se e esfregou os olhos, fechando o roupão em torno de seus pijamas. Não chegou a terminar de se perguntar por que não tinham tocado a campainha; quem ele viu como figura retorcida através do olho mágico explicou tudo.

Girou a chave e pelo batente da porta revelava-se a imagem elegantemente fleumática de Sherlock Holmes, indefectivelmente de sobretudo e cachecol azul.

John resumiu-se a dar um sorriso torto e ouvir-se dizer uma frase inócua.

– Você esteve sumido esses dias.

– Estive em Birmingham. – Sherlock ergueu fracamente as sobrancelhas – Duas netas mandaram matar a avó para ficar com a herança. – com alguns passos largos, ele atravessou pela porta e, passando ao lado do doutor, adentrou na sala. – Um jogo de bingo no clube que a falecida frequentava teria sido mais emocionante.

Um instante que ainda se fazia de confusão mental em John fê-lo produzir na cabeça a frase "Entre, por favor.", mas ela tanto não era necessária quanto ele nunca quis que fosse. Empurrou a porta de volta e ela fechou com um estalo breve. Seu visitante tinha tirado o cachecol e jogado a peça azul sobre o sofá.

– Quer alguma coisa? Um café? – O doutor apontou para trás com o polegar; para onde ficava a sua cozinha.

– Quero que se sente aqui comigo. – Sherlock apontou com uma das mãos para a poltrona à frente do sofá em que sentou-se, um gesto que poderia se assemelhar a um garçom demonstrando um prato. John meramente deu de ombros e atendeu ao pedido. Soltou os passos mais uma vez, jogou o corpo na poltrona e imitou o gesto do detetive; apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e entrelaçou os dedos.

– Estou ouvindo.

– Como eu disse, o caso em Birmingham foi o mais completo tédio. No entanto, encontrei algumas coisas significativas durante o período que passei lá. Eu fui a uma festa, em uma casa noturna que uma das netas costumava sair aos sáb-

– Espere. – John chacoalhou a cabeça brevemente – Você foi a uma _casa noturna_?

– Sim.

Um silêncio de mútuo entreolhar, e Sherlock bufou, balançando a cabeça.

– Não me obrigue a relatar uma experiência tão profundamente angustiante.

– Eu pagaria para ouvir. – John deu uma risada seca e jogou as costas no encosto da poltrona.

Às vezes o doutor sentia uns estalos. Algo como o estalar em ossos travados. Câimbras nos músculos estacionados, o passado em pequenas fagulhas chispando à sua volta. Algo tépido e perigosamente confortável.

– É sobre _isso aqui_ que eu vim falar. – A resposta do detetive foi uma voz ainda mais baixa e tensa que sua usual, enquanto seus dedos tiravam um papel do bolso de seu sobretudo. Desdobrou-o e mostrou a John. – Essa foto é de quatro dias atrás.

O doutor encarou a cena da fotografia e seu cenho franziu-se. Era bastante brutal; havia muito sangue rodeando o corpo de uma mulher de terno caída no chão, aquela prevalência refletindo escarlate em toda a imagem. Depois de entregar a foto ao outro, Sherlock tornou a entrelaçar os dedos e prosseguiu.

– Esta é Lydia Marlowe. Trinta e dois anos, empresária, solteira, sem filhos e com um patrimônio milionário em seu nome. A balística indica que a bala que acertou a parte de trás da cabeça dela a uma distância de cerca de dois metros era de um revólver calibre 45, ETPP Subsônica, destinada ao uso de silenciador. A polícia tem como principais suspeitos os dois sócios dela e mais alguns funcionários. E, pela munição, sugerem o intermédio de um assassino de aluguel. Parece uma conclusão óbvia, mas o mais óbvio é que Lestrade está errado.

– Lestrade_?_ – O tom de John elevou-se e ele esticou o pescoço, como se não tivesse ouvido direito – _Lestrade_ está te chamando para resolver um caso?

Os dois compreendiam tudo o que a frase subentendia. Que Lestrade já tinha se complicado demais por confiar em Sherlock, tivesse este culpa ou não. Que o antigo Inspetor nem mesmo respondia por esse cargo ou tinha essa autoridade agora. Que aquilo parecia errado de várias maneiras.

– Ele não me chamou, eu o chamei. Ele precisa de uma bela apreensão para alavancar sua carreira de novo, e eu preciso resolver um caso. Vou entregar os resultados para ele, não preciso voltar a atrair atenção para mim desta vez.

John deixou sua boca entreabrir, como se fosse falar algo, mas apenas estacionou a expressão na incredulidade.

– Ele vai levar o crédito pelo que você vai fazer? – As palavras pausaram cada vez mais atônitas – Ok. Certo. Estou começando a não entender. Essa etapa chegou cedo.

– John, concentre-se aqui. – A voz do outro tornou-se enfática. – Essa mulher e seus dois sócios são os principais administradores de um _holding_ de empresas realizadoras de eventos por toda-...

– Lestrade te deu isso? – John ergueu a foto, comprimindo os lábios.

A expressão de Sherlock agravou-se. Suas narinas dilataram por um único instante e, em uma respiração profunda, ele apenas seguiu falando, estreitando a voz para sinalizar que não seria interrompido daquela vez.

– Lydia Marlowe, com seus dois sócios, era a administração principal de um _holding_ disfarçado, com elementos por toda a Europa. Eles possuem participação em um sem-número de empresas que organizam shows, convenções, torneios, festas e toda sorte de reuniões de pessoas em um propósito de "diversão". O sistema pode ter até a configuração de um truste, mas praticamente indetectável devido à natureza do negócio; muito amplo, que pode ter ramificações distintas e convenientemente imprevisíveis. Isso abre um leque muito grande para uma série de ilegalidades, onde eles estão intrinsecamente conectados a situações onde menos se imagina que eles possam estar envolvidos.

Conforme Sherlock falava, John passava a mão pelo rosto; massageou as têmporas por um momento. Apesar da vontade pulsante de interrompê-lo mais uma dezena de vezes apenas naquelas poucas frases, esperou pela pausa. Gesticulou com o papel todo o vácuo de noção que existia no que ele poderia fazer com aquelas informações que recebia.

– Okay, Sherlock, aonde você quer chegar com isso?

Novamente o detetive colocou a mão no bolso. Parecia que ele poderia tirar um arquivo inteiro do bolso daquele sobretudo. Desta vez, ele entregou um envelope branco de papel, bastantesual.

– Eu preciso de alguém para ir a uma festa comigo hoje.

John gastou alguns segundos encarando o papel e abrindo-o. Viu que era uma entrada para algum evento, mas interrompeu-se antes de cogitar.

– O Lestrade já não vai estar lá?

– Lestrade vai levar a Molly com ele.

– Vai levar a-... Certo. Sherlock, eu não sei se você entendeu, mas... – John abaixou a cabeça e passou a língua pelos lábios. Não quis que seu suspiro o denunciasse, mas não teve como controlá-lo. – Não posso mais sair assim, resolvendo casos. Eu trabalho na Segunda cedo e minha noiva não vai ficar feliz se souber que eu estou saindo de noite enquanto ela está viajando.

– Ela não precisa ficar sabendo. – Naturalidade compunha a frase do detetive, como se ela fosse ultrajantemente óbvia a ponto de não dever sequer ser dita.

– Eu não vou começar meu casamento mentindo para minha futura esposa para ir a festas com você.

– Você já vai a algum lugar desse tipo quando for sua despedida de solteiro, e eu sou seu padrinho, afinal. – A resposta do moreno saiu como um suspiro, enquanto ele soltava o corpo no estofado e apoiava um dos braços no do sofá.

– Sherlock... – John ajeitou-se na poltrona. Seu indicador e seu polegar estavam unidos como se ele segurasse algo fino e pontual na ponta deles; sua linha de pensamentos. Como se devesse mantê-la firme em meio a muitos que despontavam, brigando para serem proferidos primeiro. Esticou o indicador. – Primeiro: Eu não deixaria você organizar minha despedida de solteiro nem se ela fosse um torneio de quem dissolve mais bens alheios em baldes na cozinha.

– Você nunca vai superar isso? Já se passaram anos. – Sherlock revirou os olhos.

John ocupou-se em seguir com o que desejava deixar claro. Ergueu o dedo médio juntamente ao indicador.

– Segundo: nem mesmo fechamos a lista de convidados para meu casamento e a data da minha futura despedida de solteiro está muito distante, o que não me deixa livre para sair por aí nesse intervalo.

– Que diferença fez eu ter dissolvido seus suéteres? Eles já eram hediondos de qualquer maneira.

– Terceiro: É uma coincidência muito grande que, assim que Mary viaja para visitar seu pai por certo tempo, surja um caso assim atraente para você, mesmo que ele pareça não ter absolutamente nada de interessante.

Sherlock endireitou a coluna e seus olhos tornaram-se ferinos, a voz meticulosa.

– Quanto do seu casamento está pago, John? Contando com a lua-de-mel na Itália? Quarenta por cento? Metade?

– O que... – ele balançou a cabeça mais uma vez – Sherlock, isso não é da sua conta.

– Não, vocês já estavam se programando a mais tempo, o pai dela está ajudando, você está duplicando seus turnos no hospital, querem se livrar logo disso para mobiliar melhor a casa de vocês... Deve estar em mais da metade. – A expressão de Sherlock tomava um tom tão legível que era uma clara caricatura. Um personagem de desenho animado aguardando a bigorna cair na cabeça do outro. – Oh, vai ser difícil.

– O que vai ser difícil?

Sherlock levantou-se do sofá de súbito. Um sorriso de comiseração fendeu seu rosto e ele curvou-se para pegar seu cachecol de volta.

– Nada. Você acabou por dar sorte. Veneza fede, vocês não vão perder muita coisa. – Ele dizia em frases rápidas enquanto tornava a enrolar a peça azul de tecido em torno de seu pescoço.

– Ah, não, não, nada disso. – John também levantou-se, um riso pesado entre deboche e resignação sombreando sua expressão – Não venha com essas suas artimanhas pra me fazer aceitar o caso. Isso está soando terrivelmente suspeito e providencial. Eu já estou de pijamas, Sherlock!

– Tudo bem, como quiser. Você não precisa de muito mais que isso. Estou certo de que Mary vai ser bastante compreensiva se você ligar e disser que vocês vão ter que começar a planejar o casamento do zero. Acho que uma rescisão no contrato ainda vai ser a opção com menos prejuízo. Só cuidado com a outra empresa que escolherem, pode ser ainda pior que a primeira. Como eu disse, é um _holding_.

– O que diabos você sabe sobre empresas de organização de casamento?

– O suficiente para o caso.

– Por que teríamos que planejar o casamento do zero? Isso não faz sentido nenhum, Sherlock!

Sem responder, ainda altivo em seus movimentos ágeis, o detetive levou a mão à maçaneta da porta da frente e girou-a.

– SHERLOCK! – John puxou-o pelo braço, virando-o de volta. – Me responda!

O detetive apontou para o envelope que deixara sobre o braço do sofá.

– Na festa eu te explico.

Com uma de suas piscadelas, Sherlock desvencilhou-se, deu um passo para trás, fez um meneio com a cabeça e girou os calcanhares, deixando o recinto.

...

Tudo no ânimo de John para aquela noite era um resmungo resignado, praguejando o nome de Sherlock desde o momento em que o detetive saiu de sua casa até quando o táxi que pegara parou à frente do local da festa, poucas horas mais tarde.

A partir dali, seus pensamentos foram preenchidos pelas impressões que o local causava a ele. Muito provavelmente esperava algo diferente, mas não tinha mais certeza do que era. Havia um pouco de luzes coloridas, mas que não se faziam em flashes ou em efeitos estroboscópicos. Era um clube grande, não especialmente uma casa noturna ou uma _rave_ de música eletrônica, mas também passava longe da ideia de jantar ou de reunião que John imaginara.

"Estou mesmo ficando velho."

Estava de calça preta e uma camisa cinza debaixo de um paletó de tweed, e, apesar de saber exatamente como estava sua aparência, baixou o olhar para seus sapatos e se perguntou se eram aquelas roupas adequadas para a situação. Não era um pensamento que costumasse incomodá-lo, mas Sherlock não dera nenhuma dica.

Não sabia de nada que deveria esperar, e, ainda assim, estava ali.

Adiante de um estacionamento não muito longo, havia pessoas que sabiam ao menos suas intenções para aquela noite. Diversão, confraternização, comemoração.

Atravessou o estacionamento a céu aberto apenas com a luz dos postes a acompanhá-lo.

O vento distorcido que cortava as ruas e acertava seu corpo, entre a fria umidade de uma chuva vindoura, era coincidente com Londres. Assim como aqueles seus protestos calados, ao léu, que sempre culminavam em obediência, coincidiam com muita coisa do antigo John Watson.

Tanta coisa tinha mudado, tanto tempo tinha passado, e Londres soprava o mesmo vento, e ele estava seguindo Sherlock Holmes mesmo se fosse inconveniente.

Não se permitiu seguir com o pensamento. Não continuou sequer ponderando sobre o vento da noite londrina. Aproximava-se, passos excessivamente ruidosos em um concreto escuro, ouvindo aumentar suavemente o ressoar de alguma música não identificada e o burburinho das pessoas conversando. Tirou o celular do bolso e prosseguiu caminhando enquanto digitava uma SMS para Sherlock.

_Onde você está?_

Enviou-a e enfiou o celular no bolso do casaco, ainda segurando-o firme entre os dedos. Ergueu o rosto e percebeu que estava ao lado de uma roda de pessoas; deu um passo para o lado para evitar incômodos.

Distraiu-se por alguns segundos tentando identificar música entre o vibrar que tomava seus tímpanos. Dispersou-se da realidade por aqueles momentos, o suficiente para que, ao sentir uma mão pesando em seu ombro repentinamente, levasse o dobro do susto que levaria em uma situação semelhante.

Virou-se de súbito e, se seu cérebro tivesse apenas raciocinado, chegaria à conclusão óbvia de quem veria e teria se poupado de fazer o coração disparar sobressaltado.

– Caralho, Sherlock! – Arfou uma vez, colocando a mão no peito por um instante. – De onde você surgiu?

O detetive encarou-o tão impassível quanto sempre, a reação exagerada do outro fazendo-o desviar o olhar.

– Vamos entrar?

– Eu suponho que eu não tenha muita escolha – Lançou a frase como quem joga um dado e não espera que caiam os números nos quais apostara – já que não existe chance de você simplesmente me contar o que estou fazendo aqui e o que o meu casamento pode ter a ver com essa história toda.

Sherlock colocou as mãos no bolso do paletó que usava e um sorriso de uma fração de segundo fez-se em seu rosto. Tornou a encarar o doutor à sua frente.

– Se eu simplesmente explicar, você não vai entender.

John sentia a arrogância exalar daquelas palavras muito além do seu simples significado, como se até o tal vento de Londres tivesse decidido deliberadamente soerguer a gola do casaco de Sherlock e balançar seus cachos escuros sob as luzes difusas de cores incertas daquela noite.

Então o loiro cruzou os braços e inclinou as costas levemente para trás.

– Tente. – Ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu um pouco mais o apoio das pernas, parando com os pés levemente mais separados. Parecia um viajante acomodando-se para esperar um trem; seu corpo dizia que esperaria o quanto fosse necessário, ali mesmo, até compreender.

– Eu sei quem mandou matar Lydia Marlowe, a mulher da foto que te mostrei essa tarde; esse não é um grande mistério para mim. Tem a ver com o patrimônio que ela coordenava, é banalmente simples. Contudo, essa questão esbarra em dois problemas. Um deles é burocrático e não me interessa: não tenho como oferecer provas concretas do que sei, para justificar uma prisão. Vou entregar para que Lestrade se encarregue. A outra questão é: Alguém puxou o gatilho, e não foi um pistoleiro qualquer. Esse problema é a parte divertida.

– Você percebe que as pessoas podem ouvir o que você fala?

Indiferente à quem pudesse estar escutando, Sherlock prosseguiu.

– Você queria saber o que o seu casamento tem a ver com essa festa e com todo esse contexto, certo? Essa festa é organizada por George Fenwick. Reconhece o nome?

O nome trouxe à memória de John alguns bons meses de preparação de casamento. Um _gentleman_ loiro e jovem que parecia o retrato elegante da mais estrita estirpe britânica. Era o rapaz de trejeitos suaves, de fala macia e roupa impecável que Mary trouxera como o organizador do casamento deles.

– George...? O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Ele trabalhava para Lydia. Como eu disse, Lydia Marlowe era peça-chave da realização de uma infinidade de eventos, direta ou indiretamente. E o que existe dentro dessa festa vai te dar uma noção de por que isso me interessa e interessa a você.

– Como assim?

– _Vamos entrar?_ – Sherlock insistiu, para simplesmente prosseguir com seus planos.

– O George é um suspeito de ter matado aquela mulher?

– Sim, a polícia colocou-o no rol de suspeitos.

– E você acha que ele é o mandante?

– Não.

– Ele é_ o assassino_?

O detetive franziu o cenho e quase bufou de desprezo.

– Não, não seja ridículo.

– Então ele é um cúmplice. – John tentou mais uma vez, as frases já desanimando.

– Não... – Sherlock passou a mão no rosto. A falta de desenvolvimento da ideia por parte do doutor beirava-lhe o excruciante. Suspirou. – Você nunca se perguntou por que alguém que usa sapatos Belstaff está agenciando casamentos de classe média como o seu? Ele não usa base facial por pura estética. Está disfarçando as olheiras.

Um instante de silêncio entre os dois, quando o burburinho dos arredores do clube se sobressaíram.

– Ele vai estar aqui...?

– NÃO, É ÓBVIO QUE NÃO! – A voz de Sherlock irrompeu por sua garganta. – Por isso eu escolhi justamente esta festa! Oh, deus, John, eu preciso dar corda a cada frase para o seu cérebro funcionar?

Sherlock estava certo. Não adiantara explicar, ele não estava entendendo coisa alguma.

– Você não vai me ajudar aqui, vai? Eu estou obviamente perdendo meu tempo. Eu vou para casa, fique você aí_, divirta-se. _– John forçou o sarcasmo no final da frase, enquanto dava alguns passos para trás.

– Você não teria se arrumado assim para simplesmente voltar pra casa. – A voz do detetive sorriu e soava como um escárnio.

– Eu não devia estar aqui, eu não queria estar aqui. – O doutor fez questão de sublinhar com mau-humor enfático suas palavras – E eu sequer sei o que diabos é 'aqui' – ele gesticulou com a mão direita ao apontar para o clube.

– Você está morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que está fazendo com que Sherlock Holmes esteja interessado em ir a uma festa. Eu não saio de casa por menos que um_ sete_, você sabe. Então... o que pode ser interessante para mim a ponto de me levar até um lugar lotado de pessoas bebendo, dançando e flertando?

– 'Flertando' – John riu e desviou o olhar para o estacionamento por onde viera, um oscilar inquieto no seu corpo; apoiava o peso em um pé, depois no outro, e logo em seguida trocava de apoio novamente.

– Eu vou entrar e você sabe que algo emocionante vai acontecer se você me seguir. Ou você pode ir assistir para casa assistir a BBC de madrugada até dormir no sofá.

Sherlock deu as costas e seus passos, desta vez, foram lentos e desapressados. John inspirou profundamente, apertando os punhos com força. Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia sentia-se facilmente vencido pelos argumentos do detetive; facilmente _demais_. O tipo de situação que só convence quem secretamente está desejando, _implorando_ para ser convencido.

– Ah, que se dane. – Disse para si, pouco antes de apertar o passo para alcançar o detetive.

Ele estava mesmo morrendo de curiosidade.


	3. Take us for gay

Andar por entre as pessoas daquela festa era como adentrar em um pequeno universo de temática múltipla, que continha de petiscos alemães a cantores latinos, de pôsteres antigos a propagandas de energético em neon – vários elementos distintos, displicentemente misturados e ainda assim em seu devido lugar. A música era mais baixa do que John pensou de início; supôs que existia uma pista de dança separadamente à área principal. Copos recentes, cheios ou vazios; muitos dos presentes já estavam na segunda dose, mas ainda eram raros os que já estivessem na terceira. Tudo sob meia-luz avermelhada ou arroxeada, pontuada por algumas lâmpadas mais brilhantes em alaranjado sobre os bares e algumas das mesas.

Os olhos de John não encontravam onde se prender; o excesso de informação fazia com que eles apenas corressem efemeramente pelas pessoas caminhando ao redor, fazendo pedidos ou sentadas às mesas. Descansou o olhar então em Sherlock, andando ao seu lado, um ou dois passos à frente. Ainda que caminhasse calmamente, o moreno seguia como um raio ou uma sombra ou um cão farejador. Sempre o seu andar altivo e a postura alinhada contendo um interior volátil e explosível.

John tentou imaginar como poderia ser aquilo para o detetive, ainda que soubesse que, afinal, não teria nem mesmo a mais vaga ideia.

Desviou o olhar de Holmes e colocou as mãos no bolso. Pensou em perguntar onde estavam indo, mas baixou o olhar e voltou a divagar sobre a situação toda. Atentou-se ao som extremamente sutil do que parecia ser música mexicana em um canto do clube, oposto a de onde vinha a música pop e eletrônica.

O clube era composto por dois ou mais ambientes distintos, certamente, para abarcar aquela profusão de estilos.

A lógica escapou-lhe por um momento.

Era curioso que aquilo não tivesse simplesmente virado uma bagunça.

Fazia certo tempo que o doutor não ia a uma festa, mas lembrava-se bem que muito do pior delas estava no desequilíbrio. Música muito alta, atendimento lento, espaço desproporcional, pessoas deslocadas. Ao menos, nos estabelecimentos que conhecia, sabia o que esperar. Ali, no entanto, era uma festa grande e ainda assim tudo parecia seguir uma conexão, preso a algum tipo de órbita. A impressão de que tudo seguia bem era inconsciente, checasse ele os serviços ou não. Se isso fosse um efeito deliberado que os organizadores desejavam passar, então eles mereciam todas as congratulações.

Organizadores. A palavra era mais uma que ria dentro do doutor, como se trouxesse um comichão à sua garganta. O que no mundo pode fazer Sherlock acreditar que George Fenwick seja de algum interesse? Não que John acreditasse que George era acima de qualquer suspeita, porque os tipos distintos como ele frequentemente são os disfarces perfeitos. Apenas não conseguia abstrair o suficiente para imaginar que o rapaz loiro que tomava chá em sua casa e comentava sobre cães e chá e política e livros de romance pudesse estar envolvido em uma organização criminosa.

Quer dizer, era criminosa, não era? Já não estava certo, já que Sherlock dissera que ele não era mandante e tampouco o efetivo assassino daquela tal de Lydia Marlowe. Não estava entendendo nada e aquilo era sempre mais comum do que devia.

Seus pensamentos interromperam-se quando o moreno parou de andar. Ele virou-se e olhou para trás, parecendo ter encontrado alguém que esperava, às costas do doutor.

– Holmes e Watson. – Uma voz familiar ainda se fazia estranha entre o eterno burburinho de música e conversa. – A dupla dinâmica!

Ainda pairava a ironia do final da frase; uma ironia que ainda se viu no sorriso de quem a dissera. O doutor virou-se e viu Lestrade, de camisa preta e um copo com um conteúdo transparente em mãos. Ao seu lado estava Molly, sua graciosidade de inocência inata envolta em um vestido verde um tanto curto. Uma peça de roupa que lhe favorecia em tudo o que poderia, menos na personalidade – ela estava visivelmente desconfortável. Como uma linda embalagem errada.

– Hey, Lestrade! – John abriu um sorriso polido e estendeu a mão.

– John, quanto tempo! – apertaram-se as mãos – Ele conseguiu te arrancar de casa, foi?

– É clássico dele.

– Boa noite, John. – Molly sorriu e cumprimentou-o polidamente, sempre sem erguer muito a voz. – E a Mary, como está?

– Está Edimburgo agora, aproveitando o recesso do colégio para visitar o pai.

– E você preferiu não pegar as suas férias?

– No colégio é fixo para os professores, mas eu preferi deixar para tirar minhas no hospital mais tarde. Acho que vou passar uma semana por lá com ela antes ela voltar para as aulas.

– Ela viajou e te deixou com Sherlock? –Lestrade deu uma risada – Oh, Mary, péssima ideia.

– É, se ela ficar sabendo eu posso estar um pouco encrencado.

– Você não contou. – uma risada – É, vamos torcer para que ela não descubra.

John começou a se perguntar se Lestrade estava realmente falando aquilo para alfinetá-lo, mas não viu motivo. Cogitou que ele estivesse começando a se alterar pelo álcool. Será que aquele copo era o primeiro?

Sherlock saberia, mas ele já não estava nem mesmo prestando atenção.

– Torcer para que ninguém descubra, não é, Greg? – O doutor então apenas riu de volta – Acho que nenhum de nós dois deveria estar aqui.

– Mas a gente sempre acaba vindo.

– Nem me fale. – John deu um sorriso conformado, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

– E, afinal, só estou saindo de casa em um sábado com meus amigos, certo? – Lestrade deu o mesmo sorriso que o doutor, e foi o que permaneceu.

John concordou apenas, pensando em por quanto tempo ele seria de alguma utilidade para o caso se continuasse bebendo.

Durante aquele diálogo, Molly estava tão distante quanto Sherlock, ainda que os dois estivessem imediatamente ao seu lado. Ela desviara o olhar para a direita, sem ver nada, como se estivesse apenas pensando longe.

Sherlock virou-se de súbito e seus olhos claros tinham aquela inquietude fervente que o tomavam frequentemente.

– Você consegue ouvir esse barulho?

– Consigo ouvir vários.

– Eles estão tocando duas músicas diferentes.

– Sim, isso não é incomum em clubes maiores, dividir ambientes por estilo musical.

– É um pandemônio.

Pensou em responder que não, na verdade aquilo sequer incomodava, mas certamente para Sherlock era como se tivesse uma caixa de som em sua orelha esquerda e outra em sua direita, cada uma tocando músicas diferentes. Sempre seguiria apenas supondo.

– Você é que me trouxe aqui, lembre-se disso. Não me encha o saco.

– As pessoas estão pedindo sushi enquanto tomam tequila. – O detetive

– Posso ao menos tomar uma também?

– Faça o que quiser. Vou dar uma volta, quando eu encontrar o que quero volto para te chamar.

– Tanto faz.

Sherlock não demorou a apenas sumir de vista, e John tornou a pensar que um _shot_ talvez fosse mesmo uma boa ideia, mesmo que 'tequila' e 'boa ideia' fossem conceitos que se repelissem mutuamente.

...

John não sabia se o volume tinha ficado mais alto ou se ele tinha se ocupado em reparar, mas conseguia ouvir um pouco mais claramente a música que se fazia além da eletrônica. Uma música latina, depois algo um pouco mais puxado para um samba, então uns mariachis bastante comercializáveis, daqueles músicos que ficam ao lado das mesas em bares e restaurantes mexicanos tocando canções tradicionais.

Ao menos duas vezes por minuto, queria encontrar uma desculpa boa para sair daquela mesa e deixar Molly e Lestrade a sós, mas e não encontrava; os dois seguiam sendo muito cordatos com ele, e era de fato divertido conversar com eles em situações como aquela. Fazia muito tempo.

Ele bem sabia que Lestrade tinha pegado gosto por bebida durante aquele período. Não que tivesse se afundado naquilo; ou, se tinha, conseguiu sair rápido. Seu casamento desfez-se de vez e John parecia ver naquela mesa que aquilo era um elemento de sua vida que ele estava superando.

O doutor estava decidido a dar uma volta sozinho quando enfim pelo canto do olho viu Sherlock, aproximando-se pelo corredor, seguindo ao lado de um dos bares. Havia uma sombra da luz alaranjada em seus olhos claros e ele tinha as mãos fechadas enquanto andava. John pediu licença e levantou-se para alcançá-lo antes que chegasse na mesa em que estavam.

– Ainda bem que você voltou, eu estava sobrando ali. – Parou à frente de Sherlock, para impedi-lo de continuar andando. – Você sabia dos dois?

– Eu preciso que você finja ser meu namorado.

– O QUÊ?

– Eu preciso conversar com um dos seguranças sem ninguém estar vendo. Se eu for sozinho até lá, vou chamar atenção antes do momento se eles me abordarem, e vou perder a minha melhor desculpa para agir. Mas não tem motivo melhor para que 'sem querer' eu vá até um lugar não permitido do que a desculpa de buscar um lugar reservado para um momento mais íntimo com um interesse romântico. O constrangimento causado é diferente e é exatamente o que eu preciso.

A expressão de John estacionou boquiaberta antes que ele respondesse.

– Sherlock, às vezes eu _realmente_ acho que você não ouve o que diz.

– Você não vem?

– Mas é ÓBVIO que não!

– Se você não fizer isso, não vai poder ir comigo onde quero.

– Não quero saber, invente outra maneira.

– Bem, não vai ter o mesmo efeito, mas posso chamar a Molly. – Imediatamente após o final da frase Sherlock já tinha dado as costas.

– Não– Sherlock! – John segurou o detetive pelo pulso, impedindo-o de se afastar. – Sherlock, você não está vendo?

– O quê?

– Eu nunca vou deixar de me espantar com o quanto você fica cego para aquilo que não te interessa. Preste um único segundo de atenção em Molly e Lestrade juntos e me diga o que você deduz.

Precisou de dois segundos para que a cena estapeasse seu rosto. Molly sorria e enrolava a ponta de uma mecha de seu cabelo nos dedos e Lestrade tinha com o corpo inteiro projetado na direção dela enquanto falava, tocando seu braço desnecessariamente em alguns momentos da frase.

– Oh.

– Molly está solteira e o Lestrade está divorciado faz tempo. Você não vai até lá empatar os dois.

– Então vai ter que ser você. – Um sorriso incompreensível ergueu-se no canto da boca do detetive, e daquilo só se conseguiu extrair provocação. – Ou eu vou até lá chamá-la. Talvez eu até chame Lestrade.

Encararam-se por mais um instante e o doutor bufou.

– Onde você quer ir, demônio?

– Siga-me.

John trincou os punhos e seguiu os passos ligeiros e exatos de Sherlock de volta por entre as pessoas. Passou os bares, as luzes que coroavam as pessoas trocavam lentamente até que se percebesse que mudaram totalmente de ambiente. Ali a luz era prevalentemente alaranjada, seus ouvidos eram tomados por canções latinas e por algum motivo as pessoas falavam mais alto; ou a música estava mais baixa.

Uma porta de vidro dava para um local externo onde pessoas fumavam, um pouco lotado. Do lado imediatamente oposto existia outra porta de vidro idêntica, onde só se via plantas aleatórias do que parecia ser um jardim de inverno.

– Temos duas vantagens em ser nós dois. – O moreno atrasou-se um passo e começou a andar ao lado de John – Ou o segurança pode se ofender por sermos dois homens e tomar uma atitude mais enérgica. Ou temer sofrer um processo por ser considerado homofóbico e ser bem mais delicado do que um segurança costuma ser. De qualquer maneira, é vantagem.

– Nós podemos também fingir que estamos tendo uma discussão de relacionamento e eu fico te xingando tanto quanto gostaria agora.

– Não, não podemos. Isso pode atrair mais seguranças, podem avisar à gerência, nós precisamos ser discretos. E somos dois homens, para eles diferenciarem uma verdadeira briga física potencial de uma discussão de relacionamento é mais difícil.

– Você parece que está se divertindo mais em me fazer de marionete do que com o próprio caso.

– Não. Na verdade ter que te convencer a fazer algo que você quer é a parte mais irritante, mas já que preciso... – O detetive abriu a porta de vidro que levava ao tal jardim de inverno.

– EU NÃO QUERO.

– Já entendi, John. Quer falar mais algum coisa para que eu ignore no momento seguinte ou podemos prosseguir?

O doutor tomou a dianteira e passou pela porta que Sherlock mantinha aberta, sem dizer mais nada.

Tão logo pisou no concreto para aquela área externa, lembrou-se do casaco que tinha deixado na mesa e arrependeu-se de não tê-lo trazido. Ao menos quis ter tomado uma segunda dose de tequila, ainda que soubesse que só o fato de estar ali já exigiria dele toda sua sobriedade. Sherlock fechou a porta e o som do interior imediatamente abafou.

Tudo ali era um pouco acinzentado e as luzes presas na parede eram de simples lâmpadas fluorescentes. A construção continuava um pouco adiante, com a mesma estrutura que o clube todo seguia; estavam no que parecia ser um simples quintal com plantas contidas em pequenos blocos com terra entre um concreto básico. John imaginou que seria ali adiante que o detetive desejava ir.

Não viu ninguém. Não viu nenhuma placa de "apenas funcionários autorizados".

– O que estamos fazendo aqui? – O loiro olhou ao redor e esfregou as mãos.

No instante seguinte, Sherlock tinha segurado seus ombros e o empurrado para o lado, acertando suas costas contra a parede. Não tinha sido tão brusco, mas, assim que percebeu que estava encurralado entre os braços esticados de Holmes, John colou o corpo contra a parede como se desejasse se fundir a ela. Espalmou as mãos na parede gélida e seus olhos arregalaram mais do que deviam.

– Não se preocupe, o segurança que eu quero que apareça já vai chegar. – Sherlock checou seu relógio de pulso e tornou a espalmar as mãos na parede dos dois lados da cabeça do doutor – Daqui a uns quatro ou cinco minutos.

– Você vai ficar aí por cinco minutos?

– É também o tempo que preciso para te explicar o que está acontecendo.

– Eu agradeço. – O doutor baixou a cabeça e virou-a levemente para o lado, e parecia que daquela forma a invasão a seu espaço pessoal ficava menos violadora. A voz de Sherlock saiu bem baixa, um constante murmúrio que John só ouvia por causa da proximidade entre seus corpos.

– Como eu disse, George não é o assassino, nem mesmo o mandante ou cúmplice do assassinato de Lydia Marlowe. O que não quer dizer que o organizador do seu casamento não esteja envolvido com ilegalidades.

John deu algumas risadas estranguladas, continuando a olhar para o chão.

– O que foi? – Sherlock ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Claro que ele está. Afinal, como é que eu poderia esperar me livrar de problema uma única vez na minha vida?

– Ele organiza rodadas de pôquer. Ali atrás, naquela parte do prédio, está acontecendo um torneio com algumas pessoas selecionadas. O ato de 2005 permitiu os jogos e o isso não é ilegal, mas também não é simplesmente aberto ao público qualquer, porque o _underground poker_ ali é uma forma de lavar dinheiro e negociar ilegalidades.

– Tipo...?

– Rufianismo, por exemplo. E drogas. George é viciado em pôquer e em cocaína. Você _realmente_ não percebeu?

– É óbvio que não.

O detetive levou um segundo para continuar. Respirou profundamente.

– Ele está sempre perdendo quantidades gigantescas de dinheiro e recuperando o dobro em outra noite. Sempre está jogando, mas essa noite, justamente, ele não vai estar aqui. Com a morte de Lydia, ele está sendo indiciado e tudo mais; vai se afastar de suas atividades suspeitas. É a nossa chance de nos infiltrarmos.

– Como você descobriu isso? Com quem você andou falando?

– _Homeless network._

– E eles estão comprando drogas em clubes da classe alta, agora? Jogando pôquer em torneios?

– Claro que não. Mas isso também passa pelo subúrbio; é essa a grande questão da droga. – Sherlock tinha no sussurro de sua voz a sua praticidade pontual.

Então ficou em silêncio.

O som do chiar uniforme de suas respirações ainda estava abafado pelo som de dentro do clube. O doutor tinha virado ainda mais o rosto para o lado, a parede vibrando muito levemente sob seus dedos. Vibrava, ou ele poderia estar tremendo.

Estava mesmo muito frio ali do lado de fora.

Sim. Ele já não sentia frio, mas suas mãos estavam geladas e era por isso que ele tremia.

Aqueles poucos minutos estavam correndo devagar demais.

– Você e Mary estão com problemas sexuais?

A frase de Sherlock cortou o ar e golpeou John direto no estômago. O loiro fechou os olhos por um instante e bufou.

– Não. E isso não te interessa.

– Não é o que a sua roupa de baixo me diz.

– Por que você está falando sobre minha cueca?

– É _slip_?

– Isso é cada vez menos da sua conta.

– Você costumava usar boxers e sambas-canções.

– Como _diabos _você sabe?

– Você guardava seu revólver no fundo da gaveta de cuecas de vez em quando. E elas eram de cores bastante tediosas. E essa sua é vermelha, você está sem cinto e, visto de cima, consegui entrever pelo cós da calça por um momento. E está desconfortável.

– É o modelo. São novas, um jogo com quatro. Está anotando para o relatório?

– Se você tivesse comprado, teria sido um modelo que costuma usar, como sempre fazia com todas as suas roupas de baixo; isso quer dizer que alguém te deu – Mary. Vermelho é usado cotidianamente com o intuito de passar energia, vitalidade, emoção. Para nosso cérebro isso funciona também porque passa a ideia de algo perigoso; sangue é vermelho, algo em chamas é vermelho, o proibido como convenção é vermelho. O que faz peças intimas vermelhas terem conotação erótica, até às vezes um pouco caricata. Você não sai de casa há tempos e escolheu algumas peças novas, como essa sua camisa e, notadamente, a cueca. Mas mesmo que ela tenha tomado essa atitude, claramente para trazer algo novo e excitante a vocês dois, você não sabia que não estava acostumado a esse modelo. O que quer dizer que você sequer chegou a usá-la para agradar Mary, porque ela não veria e o estímulo seria desperdiçado. Como ela não veria? Vocês não estão indo para a cama frequentemente.

– Ele está vindo. – Foi tudo o que John respondeu, em um fio de voz estrangulada.

Sherlock lançou um olhar de soslaio para o lado. Um vulto se aproximava do outro lado daquele quintal.

– Não estamos em perigo, não precisa ficar com medo.

– Não estou com medo.

– Seu ritmo respiratório acelerou.

– Cale a boca um pouco, só um pouquinho, não é muito difícil.

– Feche os olhos ou ele vai perceber que você o viu.

John não obedeceu, apenas tornou a baixar a cabeça. Não conseguiria fechar os olhos e perder a noção de espaço e do que acontecia ali. Suas pernas tensionadas continuavam empurrando seu corpo contra a parede e suas mãos cerraram em punho.

– Com licença, senhores.

A frase gravosa e alheia sobressaiu-se à tudo aquilo.

Sherlock afastou-se e John tomou fôlego. Um segurança, da altura de Holmes mas quase o dobro da largura, encarava-os com as feições severas.

– Vocês dois não podem ficar aqui. Não é uma área aberta à visitantes.

– Oh, nossa. –O detetive suspirou e sua respiração estava ofegante, a voz arrastada e enrolando de leve. – Achei que fosse outro fumódromo. É, não estaria tão vazio, não é?

Tudo indicaria que aquele moreno estava um tanto embriagado, e aquilo foi sustentado por mais risadas afetadas, quase latidas.

– Essa é uma parte reservada. – O segurança respondeu com o mesmo timbre sisudo.

Sherlock deu um passo em falsete na direção do segurança e colocou a mão no ombro dele. John apenas pensou que Holmes era mesmo um excelente ator.

– Não sabia, foi mal – Sherlock encostou-se ao lado do segurança como se ebriamente tentasse forçar uma intimidade amigável. Deu dois tapinhas no peito do homem e permaneceu ao lado dele. – É que, você me entende, lá dentro a festa estava meio chata.

– Certo, mas os senhores vão ter que sair. – ele afastou-se de Sherlock e segurou fracamente seu braço, no intuito de guia-lo. Apontou para a porta de vidro de onde eles vieram.

– Claro, claro. – Sherlock assentiu, afastando-se dele com mais um passo frouxo. Estendeu a mão para John.

O loiro seguia sem falar sequer uma palavra. Lançou um olhar para a mão espalmada de Sherlock na sua direção, e não estendeu a sua para segurá-la. Ao invés disso, colocou-se debaixo do braço estendido e segurou a cintura do detetive, como se o amparasse. Andaram daquela maneira até a porta de vidro se abrir para mais um estrondo de música.

– O que acabou de acontecer? Por que nós fomos até lá? – John afastou-se do detetive imediatamente após entrarem.

– Venha comigo.

Mais uma vez Sherlock cruzava pista de dança e desviava das pessoas sob luzes e sons displicentes, e o suspiro que John soltara ao constatar que estava mais uma vez o seguindo era um misto de frustração e um tanto de uma peculiar falta de fôlego. Já não queria mais perguntar; sabia ser inútil. Se estava ali, se tinha se disposto, então que Sherlock o levasse até o final daquele plano insano que ele estava arquitetando. Mas às vezes era mais forte do que aquele raciocínio, e o doutor ansiava por algo – uma frase que fosse, um único 'porque' seguido de uma verdadeira resposta – que o fizesse entender ao menos uma fração do que se passava na mente de Sherlock.

Viu-se então parado em frente ao balcão de entrada, onde havia a recepção, os caixas ao lado recebendo os pagamentos e o guarda-volumes.

O detetive parou diante de uma das atendentes do outro lado do balcão e sua voz era quase violenta de tão direta e seca.

– Eu quero falar com a gerência.

A expressão da moça agravou-se; uma jovem loira cujos olhos verdes arregalaram-se um pouco. Certamente não conseguia prever o contratempo que lhe seria apresentado, ou até mesmo que lhe seria apresentado algum contratempo naquela pacífica noite.

– Algum problema, senhor?

– Se tem algum problema? Eu te digo que tem sim um grande problema. Eu queria que a senhorita me respondesse, por favor, se o estabelecimento que você representa vê algum problema com a homossexualidade.

– Meu deus. – John colocou uma mão no rosto e deu as costas.

– É claro que nós não-... – A atendente tentou responder, suas feições consternando.

– Ah, é? Mas parece que seu segurança Jones não concorda. – Sherlock a interrompeu, colocando as duas mãos espalmadas sobre o balcão – Estou nos anos dez do segundo milênio, no centro de Londres e não posso sequer ficar com o meu namorado, sem faltar com respeito com ninguém, porque sou vítima de desrespeito e preconceito em um clube que eu vim para me divertir!

– Senhor, eu garanto que foi um mal-entendido. – A loira prosseguiu

– Sherlock... – John miou quase que apenas para si mesmo, ainda sem coragem para encarar a cena.

– Ah, com certeza, espero realmente ter entendido muito mal e não ter sido HUMILHADO nesse clube medíocre por ser gay! – O tom do detetive tinha se elevado e atraiu o olhar de algumas pessoas ao redor.

John acreditou que seu rosto pegaria fogo.

– Eu garanto que nenhum dos nossos funcionários não tinha nenhuma intenção de– – A moça continuava tentando se explicar, mas foi interrompida pelas palavras pontuadas daquele moreno enfurecido à sua frente.

– Chame Jones. Agora.

– Vou chamá-lo, sem problemas. Vamos resolver isso. – A atendente curvou-se e tirou um walkie-talkie de uma gaveta.

– Eu vou esperar ali do lado. – Colocou a mão sobre o ombro do doutor – Venha, amor.

Assim que saíram da vista da atendente loira, tudo na expressão indignada de Sherlock se desmontara, assustadoramente rápido. Parou à frente de um John que ainda tinha vestígios de rubor no rosto e suspirava angustiadamente.

– Sherlock, você... Eu juro. – John passou a mão pelo rosto.

– Daqui a pouco Jones vai sair de seu posto. Assim que ele vier pela porta de vidro, nós atravessamos. Aquele quintal vai estar vazio e com isso aqui nós vamos poder entrar onde está acontecendo o jogo. – O detetive tirou de seu bolso um cartão.

– O que é isso?

John levou um segundo, mas, quando viu que era um cartão de acesso, não precisou que lhe respondessem. Sentiu vontade de dar uma gargalhada.

Aquele era um cartão de acesso que Sherlock tinha pegado sorrateiramente de dentro do bolso do segurança quando fingiu estar embriagado.

– Senhores, façam suas apostas. – Chispou uma fagulha maníaca nos olhos de Sherlock, e John não conseguiu evitar que ela, bem ou mal, também o contagiasse.


	4. I won't take the risk

Tão logo Sherlock entrou, uma lâmpada automática acendeu-se, preenchendo o cômodo com uma luz forte e amarelada. Com mais um olhar para o pátio que deixavam, John fechou a porta atrás deles.

Um silêncio trêmulo envolto por sons abafados era o que tomava conta daquele corredor ocreado. Os passos estalavam um pouco alto demais no parquet claro e havia apenas uma escada à sua frente.

– O que acontece quando Jones perceber o que aconteceu? – O doutor perguntou em voz baixa. – Der pela falta do cartão e ligar os pontos?

– Eu já vou estar na mesa e ele não vai se intrometer mais. Ele não é autorizado a subir. – Os sapatos do moreno alcançavam o começo da escadaria, o andar diminuindo levemente de velocidade.

– Você vai mesmo jogar? – John começou também a subir.

– Sim.

– Você por acaso tem dinheiro pra isso?

– O suficiente para entrar.

– E se você perder?

Sherlock parou, baixou o olhar para o loiro e somente ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Você nunca perde. – John revirou os olhos – Certo.

A resposta do outro foi tornar a subir, uma vez que se tinha feito compreender.

Ao final da escada, o doutor colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Ergueu um pouco mais suas calças, pensando que talvez se estivesse usando um cinto não teria enfrentado aquele constrangimento antes, a respeito da cor de sua roupa de baixo.

Algo nas considerações que se faziam nos pensamentos de John rosnava. Francamente, até para aquele detetive parecia que era reparar demais. Eram calças de fato novas e um pouco frouxas no cós, mas não chegavam sequer a baixar. Na melhor das hipóteses, o tecido afastava-se um pouco de seu quadril. Mas a camisa cobria, como diabos ele conseguiu...?

Então tudo isso se tornava um suspiro. Era o tipo de coisa que só Sherlock Holmes conseguia enxergar e John não retornaria ao assunto de jeito nenhum.

Outra entidade completamente distinta era o detetive, alguns passos à frente. Estava parado à frente da porta e seus olhos corriam do chão ao teto vendo muito mais do que uma porta e seu batente.

Perdeu um segundo olhando fixamente o piso.

Marcas fortes e recentes no parquet.

Salto alto.

Parou e respirou profundamente, até também suspirar. O cheiro de tabaco e nicotina impregnava até a madeira e mesmo John poderia senti-lo emanar até seus pulmões. Seus dedos seguraram a maçaneta redonda e giraram-na, até abrir a porta sem fazer ruído.

O cômodo seguinte era tão pacato quanto. Ninguém se sobressaltou, tampouco pareceu se importar se alguém entrava no recinto. Não tiraram os olhos de suas cartas, em uma concentração tão profunda que, acrescida à fumaça baixa de cigarro e charuto, parecia circundada de um surrealismo incomum.

Era uma sala grande, que dava a impressão de que era cheia demais de tapetes, cortinas e sofás. A primeira imagem que se via ao entrar era um bar em carvalho com taças, copos de cristal e garrafas de cores e formatos distintos. Detrás de um curto balcão, uma garçonete morena com uma franja. Suas roupas não eram obscenas, mas não lhe escapava um decote cavado na blusa justa e preta.

De um lado, uma mesa ovalada com tecido escarlate e couro marrom cobrindo as laterais. Uma _dealer_ dava as cartas ao centro para sete jogadores e poucas palavras eram ditas. Em outro ambiente do mesmo cômodo, havia mais duas mesas; uma redonda sem _dealer_ com mais um jogo de pôquer acontecendo e outra retangular com um jogo de _blackjack_. Imediatamente ao lado de onde detetive e doutor estavam parados, sofás grená e vinho vazios, tapetes, quadros – ainda que suntuosamente, simplesmente. Um ambiente elegante cheirando a cigarro e nada mais.

E assim que se terminava de encarar os elementos, as três mulheres no ambiente eram forçosamente alheias a eles, como gotas de feminilidade instituída para destoar do ambiente essencialmente de ligação masculina.

A garçonete então aproximou-se com um sorriso breve.

– Posso trazer alguma coisa para os senhores?

– Um whisky para o meu amigo. Eu vou jogar.

"Eu posso falar, Sherlock." O pensamento cruzou a mente de John; ironicamente, não disse nada.

– Sinto muito, mas acho que as mesas já estão fechadas. – Ela respondeu apenas, juntando as mãos.

Sherlock olhou para a mesa ovalada no canto direito; levou um segundo, talvez dois.

– Tudo bem, já está acabando. – afirmou em seguida.

– Não tenho essa previsão, senhor...

– Duas rodadas e o advogado ganha. – A voz dele precedeu um apontar com a cabeça para onde os jogadores estavam. Lançou um sorriso fechado de um momento, como se o precisasse por cordialidade pura. – Nós esperamos no sofá.

Ela não tomou mais nenhuma atitude naquele sentido. Saiu de vista, sumindo por uma porta detrás do bar em que estivera. Próximo à mesa redonda de pôquer, dois grupos de poucas pessoas sentadas e conversavam com copos em mãos. Não chegavam a ser figuras austeras, mas eram indivíduos aparentemente mais velhos e um pouco mais abastados do que os que aproveitavam a festa no andar abaixo, do outro lado do pátio.

Sherlock andou até o outro lado, longe daquelas pessoas. Sentou-se em um sofá cor de vinho, sem a apoiar as costas.

– Eles vão simplesmente te deixar entrar? – John sentou-se ao seu lado – Isso é um torneio, você teria que passar vários jogos para fazer parte, não teria?

– Não, esse não é um jogo do torneio. Eles estão desfalcados.

– Você quer dizer George? Mas se ele falta ao jogo, não seria simplesmente eliminado?

– Eles poderiam fazê-lo, mas George justamente é o organizador disso tudo. Eles não ousariam continuar nada sem ele.

– Eles têm medo dele?

John tinha o tempo todo vontade de perguntar 'Mas você tem certeza? Nós estamos falando do mesmo George? Aquele loiro franzino, George? O que pediu chá de morango e falava do cachorro com nome de Lorde alguma-coisa, George? Sério, o George?'

A mesma sensação que teria com o _Jim do IT_, no entanto, se ele não o tivesse botado amarrado com bombas no peito à beira de uma piscina.

E se ele não tivesse...

Bem.

Oh, fazia algum tempo. Muito tempo. Parecia um sonho – a palavra "sonho" como característica onírica, não como o oposto de um pesadelo; porque não era nem um, nem outro. E também era real, o que já eliminava toda a divagação anterior.

Real.

Então sim, George do chá de morango e do cachorro com título de nobreza.

– Eles não estão propriamente com medo, – Sherlock respondeu-lhe no mesmo tom de sussurro. – mesmo que saibam que George é daqueles que pode arruinar a vida deles com alguns telefonemas. Na verdade eles só se submetem às regras que ele colocou para não encontrar problema, só isso.

– Então agora eles só estão jogando casualmente?

– Se é que pode-se dizer isso para viciados em jogo, sim. Por isso que o momento é ideal. E na próxima rodada cada um deles vai casualmente perder duas mil libras para o advogado loiro de cavanhaque.

– O que você quer com eles? Ideal para quê?

– Aqui eu estou impossibilitado de te falar.

– Você teve _todo_ _o maldito tempo do mundo_.

– Agora não tenho mais.

Sherlock levantou-se em seguida e ajeitou sua camisa, deixando um John ranzinza no sofá.

– E eu vou ficar aqui sentado esperando?

– Converse com alguém, beba alguma coisa. Vai ser rápido.

O doutor levantou-se para tornar a aproximar-se e falar baixo.

– Você vai só limpar a mesa e ir embora? São pequenas fortunas nessas mesas, Sherlock. Tente não arruinar a vida de ninguém só para mostrar como é inteligente.

O moreno deu as costas e John apenas soltou o corpo de volta, recostando-se no encosto e bufando. Conversar com quem? Estava todo mundo jogando. Provavelmente não era muito comum que alguém entrasse ali e não fosse jogar, e sentiu-se deslocado em estar apenas sentado. Em especial porque haviam muitos sofás. Se não era para pessoas sentarem, para que tantos sofás, então?

Manteve o olhar fixo em Sherlock. Estava curioso para saber como ele se apresentaria e como começaria a jogar.

Ele fez tudo em um silêncio praticamente ultrajante. Tirou dois maços de dinheiro do bolso do casaco, colocou-os sobre a mesa enquanto a _dealer_ trocava as fichas, sentou-se na ponta da mesa, o lado mais próximo do sofá onde John estava. Apoiou as duas mãos na mesa, entrelaçou os dedos e perguntou como se desejasse seduzir alguém.

– Posso me juntar a vocês nessa partida?

Todos se entreolharam desconfiados e sem se preocuparem em disfarçá-lo. Ficaram conjecturando calados por alguns instantes, e até trocaram monossílabos antes de apenas dar de ombros.

– Eu não vejo problema. – O advogado que recém ganhara desdenhou.

– Não estamos em torneio, acho que tanto faz. – Outro respondeu.

– Como você está aqui e teve acesso ao nosso jogo, suponho que saiba as regras desse clube e do jeito que jogamos. – O homem imediatamente à frente do detetive tinha gravidade na maneira de falar. Percebeu que era um acionista da bolsa. Interessante. Apostar era basicamente o que fazia com sua vida. – _Texas Hold'em_, etc, o regulamento, nossas regras. Não vamos ficar explicando.

– Certamente sei. Uma vez que me aceitarem, é só começar.

John seguia encarando a mesa; não devia ter problema em assistir, devia?

Um pouco mais de entreolhar, e os jogadores confirmaram com a cabeça.

– Stacey, pode mandar ver. – O acionista gesticulou para a _dealer_. Ela entregou as fichas ao detetive e começava a embaralhar as cartas. Entregou o baralho para um senhor de barba ao seu lado direito para que ele cortasse. Ele devolveu-o e ela começou a dar as cartas em sentido horário.

O sorriso de desafio de Sherlock era passível de ser arrancado de sua cara com um soco, e provavelmente tinha causado a mesma sensação nos jogadores. Dava vontade realmente de tirar todo seu dinheiro.

Aliás, de onde Sherlock tinha tirado todo aquele dinheiro?

– Chegaram um pouco atrasados para o torneio?

Quando John voltou o olhar, viu que era a garçonete que lhe dirigia a palavra. Estava parada à sua frente com um copo transparente baixo em uma bandeja.

Ainda naquela noite já teve aquela impressão diante de uma mulher; a impressão de que ela não estava confortável no que vestia.

– Não, não é parte do torneio. – então respondeu a ela – Ele só veio jogar um pouco.

Não gostaria de ser rude, mas sabia que não poderia falar demais, sobre qualquer coisa que fosse.

– Seu amigo é profissional? – Ela segurou o copo com a ponta de seus dedos de unhas curtas e vermelhas e estendeu-o ao doutor. – Porque aqueles caras vão arrancar até a alma dele se não for.

– Ele sabe o que está fazendo. – "Espero", completou mentalmente.

– E vocês vão estar muito ocupados depois daqui? – Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando a bandeja no estofado e cruzando as pernas.

– Ocupados...?

– Algum de vocês vai querer se entreter depois que o jogo terminar?

– Oh. – John ergueu as sobrancelhas, sentindo-se devagar demais por ter demorado para compreender – Não, obrigado. Eu sou comprometido.

– Ah. – Ela lançou um olhar para a mesa de pôquer, para o novato moreno de cabelos encaracolados à ponta da mesa. – Sim, claro.

– Não, não. Não é com ele.

– Você tem certeza?

John achou a pergunta imediatamente estúpida. "Seria o tipo de coisa que eu saberia, não acha?"

– Sim.

– Então você não se importaria se eu e ele conversássemos um pouco.

O doutor deu uma risada abafada.

– Acho que ele não vai se interessar, mas fique à vontade.

– Eu aceito. – A voz de Sherlock foi um rompante ao silêncio que pairava.

Os dois voltaram o olhar para a mesa de pôquer, e sobressaltaram-se ao perceber que Sherlock estivera prestando atenção no que eles falavam.

– Espere só um pouco, nessa rodada eu vou ganhar e nós conversamos.

– Ei. – O senhor de barba à direita da _dealer _acendeu um cigarro e colocou-o na boca – Pode parar de se exibir e volte para a porra do jogo.

– Pegue o telefone dela para nós. – As palavras do detetive se dirigiam a John e ele mantinha os olhos nas suas cartas em leque. No instante seguinte, apoiou o braço na cadeira e virou-se na direção da garçonete. – Você faz _ménage_?

John esticou a coluna e voltou-se também para a mesa.

– Você me tirou de casa com o _único_ propósito de me fazer passar vergonha, não é possível! – não conteve a indignação impaciente na voz.

– Não só você, eles também vão passar vergonha aqui nessa mesa quando eu arrancar todo o dinheiro deles.

– Primeiro alerta, senhor. – A _dealer_ Stacey dirigiu-se a Sherlock com a voz firme, porém ainda muito sutil. – Gancho de 15 minutos na próxima frase proferida.

– Quinze minutos o caralho! – O advogado de cavanhaque ergueu o tom. – Mais uma palavra para seus amiguinhos e você está fora. Achei que, se o George te deixou entrar aqui, você podia fazer parte da mesa, mas você deve achar que estamos de brincadeira.

Sherlock tornou a encarar os outros jogadores.

– De maneira alguma acho, senhores. Tampouco eu estou. Por isso mesmo dou _All in._

O jogo tinha começado há menos de meia hora e todos ainda tinham suas grandes pilhas de fichas em mãos. Sherlock empurrou todas as suas para o centro da mesa, substituindo o incômodo dos jogadores por profundo espanto.

– Whooa. – disse o acionista.

– Isso é o que eu chamo de uma _Big Blind_. – O advogado assoviou.

– Estou entediado com esse jogo. – Sherlock recostou-se na cadeira. – Vocês têm um minuto para aceitar ou não; não é essa a regra?

– Você não tem amor ao seu dinheiro? – O senhor de barba não conteve a frase.

– Primeiro alerta. – A _dealer_ desta vez se referiu ao próprio senhor. Na verdade ninguém nem estava ouvindo os alertas de suspensão.

– Não é um _big blind. – _Sherlock respondeu_ – _Dizer que essa aposta é cega só valeria se eu não soubesse onde está cada uma das cartas e para quem elas serão entregues.

O advogado deu uma risada de desprezo.

– Belo blefe, calouro, mas você não tem como saber isso. – Empurrou suas fichas para o meio – Eu aceito.

Acatando o mesmo raciocínio, mais dois aceitaram. Os outros declinaram.

Sherlock jogou um _Royal Straight Flush_ na mesa e o som que emanou da mesa era um "NÃO!" uníssono. Até John apoiou um joelho no sofá e desacreditou no que via.

A _dealer _não conseguiria fazê-los se calar. Alguns seguranças se aproximavam com passos sisudos.

John sabia jogar pôquer; não aquele estilo, – que era um pouco diferente, o _Texas Hold'em _de campeonato – mas sabia. Aquela mão era a maior de todo o jogo; as chances de alguém consegui-la já eram diminutas. Em uma aposta cega, era absolutamente improvável.

E encarar Sherlock era como ver um pavão na ponta da mesa.

Ainda enquanto os jogadores estavam em choque, ele educadamente pedia para a _dealer_ trocar todas suas fichas em dinheiro.

Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para o maço de libras que foram rapidamente contadas. Enfiou nos bolsos de seu casaco todas as notas até enchê-los. Com um meneio calado, afastou-se dos outros jogadores com a sua mesma agilidade de sempre.

Parou à frente do sofá onde sentavam John e a garçonete. Tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto, meio indefinível.

– Vamos, John? Pegou o telefone dela?

O loiro ficou de pé, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Não sabia mais o que o estava deixando mais espantado na cena inteira.

A resposta foi da garçonete, que também levantou-se, tirando uma caneta de anotar pedidos do bolso de uma pequena lapela na blusa. Segurou o pulso do detetive e ergueu a manga de seu casaco. Botou a ponta da caneta na pele de Sherlock e escreveu um número na pele de sua palma, um sorriso torto levemente caricato formando-se em seu rosto.

Tão logo ela terminou de anotar, o sorriso deixou seu rosto. Sherlock puxou rapidamente a manga de volta para cima de seu punho, deu meia-volta e segurou no braço de John.

De novo estava tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo; o doutor não estava entendendo por que eles já tinham dado as costas e estavam saindo daquele recinto.

Mais: Sherlock realmente havia acabado de pedir o telefone de uma garçonete? Uma provável garota de programa?

Ele tinha mesmo milhares de libras estufando os bolsos de seu casaco?

Ele tinha dito... _ménage_?

Era muita informação. John poderia contar nos dedos as coisas que realmente estava entendendo naquela noite, e a maioria provavelmente ele ainda estaria entendendo errado.

Viu-se fora do salão e atropelando os passos escadaria abaixo até aquele corredor de entrada.

– Meu deus, Sherlock, o que está acontecendo, por que toda essa pressa? – John tentava acompanhar o ritmo do detetive. Àquele andar faltava um mínimo de impulso para se tornar uma corrida.

– Por que daqui a pouco eles vão chegar à conclusão de que eu roubei no jogo.

– Por causa da sua mão? Ela era mesmo inacreditável, não me admira que-

– Não, porque eu realmente roubei.

– _O quê_?

– Isso que você ouviu.

O detetive soltou o braço de John e pegou o cartão de acesso que surrupiara. Passou-o na maçaneta eletrônica, abrindo a porta em seguida.

Frio de novo. Aquele pátio e a música um pouco mais alta. Um homem de terno fuzilou-os com o olhar assim que viu aqueles dois homens novamente – era Jones, o segurança. Avistara mais uma vez aquele suposto casal que tinha rendido problema.

– Vocês! – O segurança rugiu ao vê-los. Tentou aproximar-se, mas os passos de Sherlock habilmente seguiram para o lado e manteve-os afastados.

Era uma cena ridícula que lembrava algo como tentar encurralar um gato. John já estava sentindo vontade de rir de novo, ainda que fosse nervosamente.

– Não precisa nos expulsar, já estamos indo embora, boa noite, bom trabalho, desculpe o incômodo.

Quando Sherlock atirou no ar o cartão de acesso de volta para Jones como se jogasse um_ frisbee_, a risada contida do loiro desprendeu-se, audível e inevitável.

O segurança falou alguma coisa, talvez algum tipo de ameaça, mas eles já estavam à porta do clube. Aquela porta de vidro abria para pistas de dança e bares foi aberta e a voz dele se misturou naquilo, tornando-se incompreensível.

– Por que você precisou roubar? – O loiro quase precisava gritar para ser ouvido, e gritar seria mesmo sua primeira vontade; servia também para aliviar aquela tensão. – _Logo você_?

– Faz parte do plano.

– Mas que porra de plan-Sherlock, caralho, devolva esse dinheiro de uma vez, olha com quem você está mexendo! – Apontou para trás com o dedo em riste.

Pararam no meio do espaço entre a pista de dança e um bar. A música tinha aumentado, assim como o número de pessoas e seu nível de embriaguez.

– Me espere lá fora enquanto pede um táxi.

– O que você vai fazer?

– Um segundo! – Sherlock deu um passo para trás.

– E O SEGURANÇA?

– Vá logo! – O detetive ordenou antes de dar as costas mais uma vez.

Com um urro baixo de irritação, o doutor deu as costas e abriu caminho entre as pessoas. Na saída, pagou cabisbaixo sua comanda e a de Sherlock; estava certo de que era perda excessiva de tempo e estava preparado para apenas sair correndo a qualquer alarde, mas era melhor tentar evitar mais contratempos.

Botou o pé para fora, no concreto escuro, e mais uma vez lembrou-se do seu casaco. Talvez tivesse que buscá-lo outro dia; torceu para que Lestrade ou Molly o pegassem. Arrepiou-se com o vento de chuva e cruzou os braços com força contra o corpo. Só tornou a esticá-los depois de ter caminhado por todo o estacionamento – quando estava parado no meio-fio chamando um táxi.

Luzes de faróis passavam direto. Foi ignorado pelo primeiro taxista. Praguejou baixinho e tornou a comprimir os lábios quando mais um vento gélido açoitou suas costas.

Tornou a cruzar os braços e sentiu-se invisível; uma placa na lateral da rua. Um minuto correu seco e nenhum carro se aproximava. Lançou um olhar de volta para o clube e um suspiro de alívio encheu seus pulmões ao ver a figura do detetive adiante, caminhando ao longo da fila de carros, o mesmo caminho que John fizera para chegar até a rua.

Quando Sherlock já estava perto o suficiente para que se visse seus olhos assombreados, o doutor também aproximou-se.

– O que caralho você foi fazer? – Ainda andando, o loiro perguntou-lhe nervosamente.

– Contratar uns _mariachis_.

– Contratar o quê?

– Aqueles músicos e violonistas, que costumam se apresentar usando vestimenta tradicional do México e_ sombrero_...

– Mas por que_ diabos_-...? não. Quer saber, esquece. Não vai adiantar, eu nem quero saber. O que é para eu fazer agora?

Sherlock olhou para trás e seu perfil aclarou-se pela luz de um poste, desenhando os traços como um halo no ar úmido.

– Certo, acho que tenho alguns minutos. O clube de pôquer. Nenhum problema, não é? Eles estão em um lugar público, nos fundos de uma festa; é claro que eles não estariam cheirando cocaína na ponta da mesa ou com dançarinas seminuas em postes. Uma vez lá dentro, é só um jogo um pouco simples demais de se entrar e de se apostar, porque é composto de membros de um grupo fechado. Nada aparentemente relevante. No entanto, mexa com o dinheiro deles ou tente fazê-los de idiota, e vamos poder ver a diferença, e é aí que se revela o _underground poker_. Se eles contarem as cartas do baralho do nosso jogo, vão ver que tem cartas a mais, porque eu roubei no jogo e ainda deixei as cartas lá, bem óbvio, bem estúpido. É só o tempo de a _dealer_ se atentar a isso; e eles vão fazer questão que ela conte o baralho, porque não acreditam que eu tenha conseguido a maior mão do jogo assim de cara. Ainda por cima eu irritei a todos sendo pedante e eles vão adorar se unir para vir me cobrar.

– Achei que aquilo fosse só você sendo você.

Sherlock ignorou o comentário.

– Tudo isso aqui é para desvendar um lado do mistério: Esse lado ilegal encoberto por pessoas ligadas a George Fenwick. Lydia Marlowe estava ciente, e eu estou certo de que é por isso que ela morreu. Ela não foi morta por causa de dinheiro ou poder, como supõe o pessoal da polícia ao colocar os sócios e funcionários como suspeitos. Ela foi morta por causa de informação.

– Mas você mesmo disse que George não tem nada a ver com a morte dela.

– E não tem, ao menos não diretamente. Ele é peixe pequeno aqui, mas é a nossa porta de acesso. Eu só citei George hoje por dois motivos: Porque a ausência dele nos trouxe a oportunidade de entrar no jogo e porque, por uma adorável coincidência, ele é justamente organizador de casamentos. Do seu casamento.

– 'Adorável'. Claro, uma deliciosa coincidência! O organizador do meu casamento cheira pó fazendo um canudinho com o meu dinheiro suado, realmente adorável!

– John, foco aqui. Não tenho muito tempo. Aqui, fique com o dinheiro que eu explico o motivo.

Sherlock esboçou pegar os maços, mas hesitou por um momento. Lançou um olhar para o loiro de braços cruzados à sua frente e suas mãos então saíram dos bolsos e abriram o casaco.

Tirou a peça e estendeu-a a John.

– É melhor, ou... – gesticulou com a mão livre – não vai poder esconder direito o dinheiro.

– Você vai congelar aqui fora sem isso. – O doutor não estendeu a mão para segurar o casaco.

– Eu vou tirar de qualquer maneira. Preciso dos meus movimentos sem impedimento.

John levou um momento para segurar a peça que o outro lhe entregava. Pegou, abriu e colocou o agasalho. De imediato um tremor que ele nem sabia existir acalmou-se em seus músculos. O calor do interior da peça envolveu seus braços e seu tronco e por pouco o doutor não deixou escapar um grunhido, aconchegando-se dentro do casaco.

Sherlock tornou a falar.

– Lestrade sabe que estamos aqui, tecnicamente, em um caso, então vamos dar a ele um caso para resolver.

– Lestrade estava enchendo a cara. – Respondeu simplesmente. O outro revirou os olhos.

– Então fale com a Molly. Mande ela chamar alguém. Tanto faz, só chame a polícia quando for a hora.

– Hora de quê?

– Nós vamos armar uma emboscada. Você vai ficar com o dinheiro e vai com um táxi até a esquina esperar. Daqui a pouco, os jogadores vão sair do clube me procurar, e eu vou estar aqui, supostamente esperando um táxi. Eles vão me abordar e pedir o dinheiro. Vou negar. Eles vão me ameaçar. Talvez eles até me segurem e me revistem, mas não vão fazer nada grave aqui em público. Vai ser quando eles vão querer que eu _converse com alguém_, em um lugar bem menos distinto. Lá é o lugar onde nós vamos encontrar provas. Você vai nos seguir e dizer para a polícia onde me levaram.

– Espere, espere. Você vai ser uma _isca_?

Sherlock não respondeu de imediato; tinha dado um passo largo na direção da rua para estender a mão para um táxi que esperava no semáforo adiante.

– Não sei se o termo é o mais correto. No momento eu já sou uma isca, se formos ver dessa forma.

– Você me entendeu muito bem! É para eu assistir eles te arrastando sabe-se lá para onde e não fazer nada?

– Não vai ficar sem fazer nada. Vai chamar a polícia e se alguma coisa der errado, você entrega o dinheiro para eles e me livra do problema. É por isso que preciso de você!

– Eu vou devolver esse dinheiro e nos livrar disso! Está ficando louco? Você fez os caras de idiota e roubou o dinheiro deles! Eles podem te espancar. Podem te matar, pessoas matam por muito menos do que o valor que tem nesses bolsos!

– Eles não vão, eu te garanto. Vai ser a nossa chance de desmascarar toda essa parte do crime e provar a inocência dos dois sócios. Como você vai ter visto que me carregaram pra dentro, é flagrante de delito. A polícia vai poder entrar no lugar que eles me levarem, prender as pessoas, instaurar um inquérito com tudo o que vai ter lá dentro. E eu garanto que vai ter armas, drogas, tudo que mostre esse lado obscuro. Vamos lá, John, os mocinhos ganham!

A ironia de Sherlock não contagiava o doutor. Seu rosto estava severo. O táxi atravessou o sinal verde e parou à frente dos dois.

– Você não liga para isso. Você só quer provar seu ponto diante de todo mundo e arriscar sua cabeça nisso, como sempre.

– E eu vou fazer isso com ou sem você, sabe muito bem. – Sherlock abriu a porta do táxi para o outro.

– Então vai ter que fazer sem mim, porque enquanto eu estiver aqui você não vai fazer algo tão idiota. – O loiro empurrou com força a porta do carro preto e ela fechou-se com um estrondo. Voltou-se para o taxista e vociferou como se a briga fosse com ele. – Pode ir embora, eu não vou a lugar nenhum!

Ele acelerou ainda enquanto John estava encostado no carro, quase cantando pneus, demonstrando que ficara enfurecido com a grosseria gratuita.

– Ah, e olha quem está vindo. Que_ timing_ perfeito! – Sherlock apontou para trás, um sorriso sarcástico de desprezo no rosto. – Boa sorte se explicando.

John não compreendeu por um momento, porque aquela afirmação tinha sido produto da audição afiada de Holmes. Logo apercebeu-se que, apesar de não haver carros na rua, um som de motor de automóvel continuava.

Adiante no estacionamento, uma Veracruz azul aproximava-se, levemente mais acelerada do que devia, e entrou no campo de visão dos dois, entre duas fileiras de carros.

Freou um tanto adiante, apenas um pouco brusco. Três dos jogadores desceram dela pelas portas dos passageiros. O acionista, o advogado e aquele senhor de bigode.

– Estão precisando de carona, bonitões? – O advogado loiro zombou. – Por que não compram um carro com a grana que roubaram da gente?

– Já estávamos saindo para procurar vocês, achei que já teriam fugido. – O acionista completou; estavam confiantes demais para não estarem armados; e Sherlock sabia que um deles estava.

Estavam ainda bastante próximos da festa e havia certo movimento adiante; era com aquilo que Sherlock estivera contando todo o tempo para sua segurança.

Tinha os três como um mapa à frente.

O primeiro, o loiro de cavanhaque, era um dvogado. Área de empresarial. Quarenta e três anos. Não, quarenta e quatro. Divorciado e distante do filho por problemas de guarda.

O segundo era um acionista da bolsa. Canhoto. Cinquenta e dois anos, sem esposa ou filhos. Tem um gato preto e jogava tênis até desenvolver bursite.

O senhor de bigode era um militar aposentado. Major. Perdeu a esposa em um acidente de carro e desenvolveu alcoolismo. Uma 37. no cós da calça.

Entre outros detalhes, eram aqueles homens que ali no estacionamento seguiam os encarando.

– Ei, ei. – John tomou a dianteira, tirando as notas dos bolsos. – O dinheiro está aqui comigo, estamos devolvendo tudo e vamos esquecer isso. Meu amigo é um imbecil, peço por favor que relevem.

– Se _você_ não fosse um imbecil isso nem estaria acontecendo. – Sherlock ainda respondeu-lhe.

– CALE A BOCA que você só fez merda hoje a noite inteira! –a frase foi tão possuída por raiva que a voz do doutor parecia prestes a desafinar.

O acionista deu alguns passos chutados. Parou à frente de John e estendeu a mão.

– Devolva.

Obedientemente, ele entregou os maços, um por um. O outro foi guardando e ao final o doutor espalmou as mãos, como se dissesse que era apenas aquilo que tinha.

O acionista passou as notas do último maço na ponta do polegar e empurrou John com um braço, apenas para externar seu desprezo. Virou-se para Sherlock e seu semblante contorceu-se em cólera.

As alturas dos dois eram equivalentes; ele era dois centímetros mais alto que o detetive à sua frente. Que ele não sabia ser detetive – sabia apenas ser o arrogante trapaceiro que tentara pegar seu dinheiro com um golpe tão absurdo.

Mais milhares de previsíveis julgamentos arranharam o olhar tenso do homem à frente de Sherlock, até que sua raiva reverberou em seus músculos e ele tentou um golpe. Um soco de esquerda, tendo como alvo o rosto daquele tal golpista moreno de cabelos escuros e encaracolados.

Sherlock esquivou-se para trás, escapando de sua mira, fazendo com que o soco destinado a ele se tornasse fosse um punho cerrado descrevendo um arco inócuo no ar.

Com a mão aberta, o detetive então acertou uma pancada no ombro do braço que tentara socá-lo.

Bursite. O acionista caiu no chão com um grito de dor e a atenção de todas as pessoas à frente do clube agora estavam voltadas para os cinco.

O advogado tentou tomar partido em favor de seu parceiro, mas o major aposentado agarrou-o pela camisa e puxou-o para trás.

– Okay, parem. PAREM! – O senhor sentenciou com uma voz militar, apenas puxando o paletó para o lado e deixando o revólver à mostra – Vocês são dois retardados que não sabem com quem estão se metendo. Vamos nos poupar do drama. Sumam da minha frente e que eu nunca mais veja a cara de nenhum de vocês. Se vocês voltarem ou se estiver faltando dinheiro aqui, vocês vão se ver conosco.

– Os seguranças estão vindo. – Sherlock disse diretamente para John, como um aviso mecânico.

– Venha, vamos embora. – John deu alguns passos para trás antes de virar-se na direção da rua e acelerar o passo.

Os dois atravessaram até a outra calçada. A expressão de Sherlock parecia talhada em mármore e seu andar era pesado como se fosse realmente feito de pedra. John apenas queria perder aquela sensação de que atirariam nas suas costas que envolvia toda sua coluna.

Andaram até a segunda quadra sem trocar nenhuma palavra, até saírem de vista, sempre esperando que um táxi passasse. As horas já se perdiam no começo da madrugada e ali quase não havia ninguém. Tampouco táxis. Maldição.

Então aquilo que embaçava os olhos de Sherlock criou vida, em feições e timbre de voz que revelaria frustração.

– Lestrade ia entrar lá, todo mundo ia perceber que eu estava certo e eu ainda estaria uma etapa mais perto de pegar o assassino. Um plano perfeito, no lixo. Parabéns, John.

O doutor freou o caminhar como se tivesse sido içado na direção contrária.

– Plano _perfeito_?

– Sim, um plano perfeito. E você ESTRAGOU TUDO!

– Oh, me desculpe! – O sarcasmo na voz de John era tão caricato que chegava a fazer suas palavras dançarem – Me desculpe por me preocupar com você, Sherlock! Me desculpe por não suportar a ideia de te perder de novo!

Então o loiro arregalou os olhos. Trincou os dentes, como se quisesse trancar as palavras que tinha dito, como se pudesse daquela maneira torná-las impronunciadas.

O detetive voltou a tornar-se pétreo, seu semblante ilegível e sua postura arcabouçando aquilo tudo.

De repente era noite de novo, era frio de novo e era silêncio de novo. E parecia que iria chover. Aquilo era uma gota no asfalto?

– Eu vou pra casa e você também vai pra sua. – Foi o que John disse em seguida, como se precisasse dizer algo para que sua última frase parasse de ressoar em seu peito.

O olhar dos dois encontrou-se por alguns momentos, por talvez duas gotas de chuva. John baixou o olhar para a rua e viu um táxi. Sentiu alívio duplo.

Ainda tinha coisa demais que ele não entendia. Sherlock sempre fazia essa bagunça com sua cabeça, até tornar as coisas mais óbvias duvidosas e as coisas mais absurdas prováveis.

Comprimiu os lábios mais uma vez e estendeu a mão para o carro preto na rua.

– Bem, eu vou precisar recomeçar. – Sherlock colocou a mão nos bolsos. – Ainda tem um caso esperando e que precisa de solução.

– É, você vai ter que achar outro meio de mostrar pra todo mundo que estava certo.

– Você me deve o êxito de um plano.

– Vá a merda, Sherlock. – a voz de John já nem se irritava mais; tinha apenas estafa. – Quem sabe se eu soubesse qual era a porra do seu 'plano' desde o começo isso não teria acontecido.

– Você não viria comigo se eu contasse.

– É, eu não viria. Teria ficado assistindo a BBC.

– Teria preferido?

O táxi parou à frente dos dois e tudo o que John fez foi entrar, os movimentos ainda duros enquanto abria a porta. Os dois apenas sentaram no banco traseiro e John deu as coordenadas; sua casa era mais próxima que o 221B da Baker Street, então iriam para lá primeiro.

Foi o que disse depois da pergunta de Sherlock, que permaneceu sem resposta direta. As janelas eram observadas como se existisse mesmo algo interessante do lado de fora. Logo depois, houve chuva. Para fazer embaçar e brilhar a vista que eles insistentemente encaravam.

Uma única frase de John foi tudo o que se disse dentro daquele carro entre os dois. Uma frase ainda emburrada, ainda incomodada, ainda irritadiça.

– Parece que alguém vai precisar estar por perto pra garantir que você não faça uma besteira maior ainda.

Sherlock sorriu, o mesmo olhar trancado através do vidro do carro, um sorriso que o consolava; ao menos uma parte da noite não tinha sido perdida.


	5. Partake in the script

O toque de celular entremeou-se ao sono de John, até trazê-lo à consciência. Levou certo tempo para assimilar o que estava acontecendo e, quando tentou sair da cama, atrapalhou-se um pouco entre os cobertores. Xingou mentalmente aquele aparelho que o tinha acordado, fazendo-o sair meio sobressaltado pelo quarto em seu alcance.

Quando pegou o celular, contudo, constatou que era Mary e eram duas da tarde, o que substituiu a raiva por certa perturbação. Limpou a garganta e atendeu.

Tentou não falar muito. Estava um pouco preocupado e seu cérebro ainda calculava as lembranças da noite anterior; era melhor perguntar como ela estava em Edimburgo e evitar falar demais.

Toda vez que Mary falava de como estavam as coisas em Edimburgo, parecia uma viagem agradável e bucólica, ainda que fosse na capital. A Escócia trazia aquela imagem inevitável, e o fato de lá se encontrar a única e pequena família de Mary trazia ainda mais daquela aura caseira que envolvia os assuntos.

A conversa acabou culminando no fatídico 'e você, o que tem feito?' com um sorriso doce na voz de sua noiva.

'Nada demais', John basicamente respondeu, colocando a mão no rosto. Nem ao menos poderia usar a desculpa de que não teve a oportunidade para contar, já que Mary lhe entregara a tal oportunidade em uma bandeja.

Um mero 'fui a uma festa ontem à noite com Sherlock' teria todos os elementos para parecer uma mentira das mais deslavadas. O quanto Mary conhecia de Holmes já era suficiente para saber que tinha alguma coisa muito errada naquilo.

Ah, amor, noite passada nos passamos por um casal gay para entrar escondido em um jogo de pôquer ligado ao crime organizado e gerenciado por ninguém menos que o agente do nosso casamento. Sabe o George? É, o do cachorro com título de nobreza. Então, pra você ver, que loucura. Inclusive, acho uma boa ideia reavaliarmos essa organização.

Muita informação.

John distraiu-se inventando desculpas, muito mais para si mesmo do que para sua noiva. Seguiu convencendo-se até bem depois de ter desligado.

Como ainda estava com o celular em mãos, escreveu uma SMS.

_Por acaso algum de vocês pegou meu casaco na nossa mesa ontem? Que cabeça a minha._

Enviou para Greg e para Molly e jogou o aparelho sobre o sofá, caminhando ainda perdido em pensamentos até a cozinha.

Abriu a geladeira sem saber o que estava fazendo. Conjecturou o que comeria, o que seria melhor quando estava quase tarde para o almoço, cedo demais para um chá da tarde e seu corpo queria um café da manhã.

Ouviu o alerta de mensagem recebida.

"Essa foi rápida", ergueu as sobrancelhas. Fechou a geladeira e voltou para a sala.

Era de Lestrade.

_Seu casaco está comigo. Se vai precisar dele hoje e quiser passar para buscar, vou estar em casa lá pelas quatro._

Respondeu que iria, e voltou ao marasmo de domingo até o horário.

Era de fato muito entediante, mas ele meio que tinha se acostumado. Dessa vez, no entanto, poderia lembrar-se da noite anterior, e sempre tinha algo que o faria dar um breve suspiro, uma risada resignada ou balançar a cabeça sozinho.

"Sherlock, você é impossível."

...

Tão logo John botou os pés na calçada, apercebeu-se de um carro preto parado à frente de sua casa. Modelo clássico e vidros escuros. Uma lembrança sugeriu-se em sua mente, e supôs que poderia encontrar alguém; quase riu quando suas suspeitas foram confirmadas e uma bela jovem desconhecida, de tailleur e cabelos castanhos ondulados, abordou-o com delicadeza.

– Boa tarde, John. – Ela sorriu como se ela fosse a ele familiar.

– Uau. – O doutor enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. -Fazia realmente um bom tempo que Mycroft não me chamava.

Ela apenas sorriu e estendeu a mão para o automóvel preto. Um chofer saía do banco da frente, dava a volta e abria a porta para ele.

– Aconteceu um contratempo no Diogenes Club sobre o qual ele quer falar com você, e me pediu que o levasse até lá para falarem sobre isso.

– Espera, mas essa não era a primeira regra do Diogenes Club? Não falar no Diogenes Club? – O sorriso de deboche de John prosseguia em toda a sua postura.

– Se você puder me acompanhar até lá, vai entender justamente por que esse é o problema.

– Não, eu não tenho nada a ver com Mycroft e seus problemas. Já estou fora dessa. Se ele quiser falar comigo, ele que me ligue ou apareça em casa para tomar um chá.

– Senhor Watson, eu-

– Posso ir embora ou Mycroft mandou que você me fizesse alguma ameaça?

Ela deu um passo para trás.

– Não tenho como coagi-lo, senhor.

– Então diga ao seu chefe para não gastar mais o tempo de suas adoráveis funcionárias.

John não quis que o 'adoráveis' saísse com tamanho sarcasmo, porque não tinha a intenção de ofendê-la diretamente. Não queria sequer ser rude. Era apenas porque já não restara nele sequer uma gota de paciência para com Mycroft e suas formalidades e idiossincrasia.

– Sabe que ele vai acabar insistindo e que pode ficar pior.

– Tudo bem, ele vai sempre saber onde me encontrar. – John apontou para uma câmera no prédio ao seu lado – Boa tarde, senhorita. – e deu as costas.

Seguiu andando e tinha alguma vontade bastante infantil de mostrar o dedo do meio para todas as câmeras que encontrasse no caminho até pegar um táxi.

...

Pouco depois da campainha, o som da porta se abrindo. Lestrade com um sorriso educado ao batente, erguendo o casaco que John deixara na festa na noite anterior.

– Boa tarde, John. – Deu alguns passos na direção do doutor e estendeu-lhe a peça dobrada. – Foi a Molly quem viu que você esqueceu, por pouco não ficou lá.

– Obrigado. – John segurou o casaco e deu uma risada ilustrativa – Tive que ficar correndo atrás de Sherlock para que ele não fizesse bobagem, você entende.

– Eu acabei de fazer café, quer entrar?

John hesitou por um instante. Sabia que aquilo tinha aquele tom de mera cordialidade, mas queria entrar; tinha algumas coisas que queria saber. Afinal, não precisava tão assim daquele casaco, e Lestrade também poderia ter chegado àquela conclusão.

Como se lesse os pensamentos do doutor, ele então tornou a falar.

– Tem algumas coisas sobre ontem e sobre Sherlock que eu queria falar com você.

– É, eu também. – Respondeu de imediato. Fez uma breve pausa e um meneio com a cabeça. – Vou aceitar uma xícara.

Entraram quase em silêncio, comentando brevemente de como o clima estava realmente imprevisível. Ainda enquanto seu visitante fechava a porta da sala atrás de si, Lestrade adiantara-se e trouxera até ali duas xícaras um tanto grandes de café em uma bandeja, pousando-a na mesa de centro.

– Açúcar? – Lestrade entregou uma das xícaras a John, que se sentava em um sofá ao canto.

– Não, obrigado.

– Vocês simplesmente sumiram ontem. E, conhecendo Sherlock, provavelmente foi por causa de algo ilícito ou imoral e você não vai me contar.

– Não se preocupe, foram alguns mal-entendidos e Sherlock sendo Sherlock.

Aquilo era quase uma resposta afirmativa aos ouvidos de Lestrade, que se sentava no outro sofá, à frente de onde o doutor estava.

– Eu perguntaria por algum progresso no caso, mas não é isso que me interessa agora. Eu queria falar com você por outro motivo, e pode soar esquisito.

Lestrade pausou a frase para tomar um gole de café; foi o suficiente para que naquele ínterim a mente de John supusesse dezenas de coisas. Permaneceu em silêncio e aguardou que ele tornasse a falar.

– Eu queria que você ficasse atento. Eu não sei, Sherlock está estranho. Quer dizer, estranho ele sempre foi, é que ele parece que está em um frenesi. Ele chegou aqui na minha casa, nessa sexta-feira, onze horas da noite, falando que a polícia estava errada no caso da Marlowe. Eu estava dormindo, quase chutei ele para fora da minha casa. Ainda mais que você sabe que ele não pode ter acesso à informação de investigações, e mesmo assim é claro que ele tinha. A questão é que ele estava tão obcecado que eu juro que senti medo de negar. Eu estava com aquela sensação forte de que ele faria alguma coisa extremamente insana se eu não aceitasse as provas que ele tanto queria me mostrar.

– Ele tem essas fases. Quando está muito entediado ou teve uma sequência de casos frustrantes, ele vai ficando cada vez mais hiperativo e psicótico.

– Eu sei, é isso que eu tento acreditar, mas não tenho muita certeza mais. John, você está entendendo alguma coisa? Aonde ele quer chegar com tudo isso?

O doutor tomou um gole do café para ganhar algum tempo para pensar em qual seria a resposta certa. Engoliu e ainda não sabia.

– Como assim?

– Eu entendo que ele queira provar que a polícia está errada em buscar um assassino entre os sócios de Lydia Marlowe, mas a questão é: Você tem ideia do que isso pode significar? Já é complicado nós acusarmos as pessoas próximas a Marlowe, favorecidas por ações e inventários. Outra coisa ainda muito mais complexa é abrirmos um inquérito para investigar toda uma organização mafiosa. Eu estou com medo que ele me largue com essa tremenda bomba nas costas só para poder tirar dali do meio um assassino divertido e conveniente do jeitinho que ele gosta.

John agradeceu mentalmente a si por não ter dito nada, porque aquele em muitos aspectos parecia ser exatamente o plano de Sherlock.

– Não seria bom para você desvendar isso tudo diante da Scotland Yard?

– Sim, mas não é nem esse o ponto. Eu quero resolver esse assassinato, e preciso fazê-lo. Se isso está ligado a uma série de outros crimes e vamos precisar passar por isso, então que seja. Mas que eu precise passar por isso por causa do assassinato, e não para Sherlock provar alguma coisa.

– Acho que ter Sherlock interessado nisso pode ser o necessário para resolverem algo assim tão grande.

– Se ele não resolver pular de um prédio com nossos problemas junto.

Encarando o líquido preto do copo, John trincou os dentes para não responder. Tinha alguma coisa na imagem gerada por aquela frase que nunca ia parar de tirar seu fôlego, não importando quanto tempo se passasse. Certamente era a falha que existia em sua compreensão, que lhe fazia afogar no próprio ar como se houvesse um buraco em seus pulmões. Tomou um longo fôlego.

Lestrade passou as mãos pelo rosto e tornou a falar.

– Desculpe, John. Desculpe, de verdade. Não quis falar isso. É só que...

Não terminou a frase. Seguiu olhando para o piso e quando seu silêncio tornou-se sufocante, bebeu mais café.

"É só que você não consegue mais confiar em Sherlock.", John completou a frase em sua cabeça.

Mais uma vez entre muitos pequenos suspiros em pensamento, o doutor lamentou a que ponto chegaram em alguns aspectos. Quando aquele amargo interior vez ou outra perpassava para fora, e dispersava sobre sua língua muito mais do que aquele café sem açúcar que tomava.

O silêncio foi quebrado pelo som de mensagem recebida no celular de John. Tirou o aparelho do bolso e, na tela, justamente uma SMS de Sherlock.

_Pontualmente às sete, esteja pronto para sair. SH_

Checou o horário no canto superior da mesma tela. Cinco e meia.

– Parece que eu preciso ir.

O peso que sentia sobre os ombros não foi aliviado quando se levantou, e os dois ali sentiam. Despedidas breves e frases forçosamente casuais até sair da casa.

Lamentou mais uma vez, dessa vez o suspiro tomando forma e efetivamente se formando, correndo quente por sua traqueia.

Tão logo tornou a colocar os pés na calçada, John tentou imaginar o que poderia vir daquele 'esteja pronto para sair' tão incisivo na mensagem de Sherlock. Tentou ter mais informações por mais uma dezena de mensagens, disse que tinha que trabalhar no dia seguinte, que não poderia ficar até tarde e mais uma série de perguntas; Inútil, contudo, e uma parte dele já sabia que o seria. Não tornou a receber resposta até pontualmente sete horas, quando bateram na porta de sua casa.

John estava vestido para sair, mas de maneira semelhante a como esteve na noite anterior. Sua surpresa seria abrir a porta e se deparar com Sherlock de terno completo, bloqueando seu campo de visão para tudo o mais que existisse do lado de fora.

O corte primoroso das peças que o detetive trajava seguia as linhas de seu corpo, em um tecido tão profundamente cinza que bastava elevar-se um tom para chegar ao preto. Segurava um cabide para terno, recoberto por um plástico escuro.

O detetive esperou por alguns instantes que John o deixasse entrar, mas o loiro permaneceu paralisado com a mão na maçaneta.

Uma gravata preta. Sherlock não usa gravata. Estava em algum tipo de disfarce.

– Aonde nós vamos? – Disse enfim, após passar a língua pelos lábios.

– Leilão beneficente de cinema. Vista este terno. – O moreno esticou o braço e entregou ao outro o cabide.

Sherlock entrou na sala e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, ali permanecendo enquanto John dava as costas com o arco do cabide apoiado nos dedos. O doutor atravessou a sala e o curto corredor até seu quarto, os olhos um pouco distantes, sem focar exatamente onde precisava pisar.

Entrou, encostou a porta e pousou terno sobre sua cama. Abriu o plástico externo para checar a peça.

– Por que o meu é tão assustadoramente azul? – John erguera a voz, para que Sherlock a escutasse da sala, enquanto tirava a camisa que estava vestindo.

– Ande, nossa carona está esperando. – A frase do detetive no final do corredor foi incisiva.

– E de cetim. – John tirou as calças e curvou-se sobre a cama para passar os dedos ao longo do paletó. Segurou-o nas mãos. – O meu terno é de cetim.

– Parte do nosso disfarce. Você vai demorar demais?

A voz grave de Sherlock não estava mais em volume elevado, e parecia próxima demais, fazendo John virar-se para a entrada de seu quarto, de onde o som vinha. Quase deu um pulo para trás ao ver o moreno parado na porta, e inconscientemente abraçou o paletó que tinha em mãos, à frente de seu corpo quase sem roupa.

– Sherlock, espere na sala, sim? – Forçou o tom para que a frase não saísse quase sem voz.

– Eu bem que disse que você preferia usar boxers.

– Saia. – John rosnou baixo entre dentes.

– Certamente ficam melhores para você.

John não conseguiria responder com tanto ímpeto quanto gostaria, porque seu rosto estava queimando e aquela frase completamente inesperada parecia ter tirado sua capacidade de falar por alguns instantes.

Sherlock era o tempo todo impassível demais para se dizer o que passava por sua mente, mas o doutor afastou imediatamente a hipótese de que realmente tinha visto o esboço de um sorriso no rosto do detetive antes de ele dar as costas e retornar ao corredor. Seguiu com as pernas travadas, agarrando o paletó contra si mesmo por segundos longos.

Estava o tempo todo sobressaltado demais. Seu coração precisava acalmar um pouco.

Algumas coisas seriam extremamente fáceis de se interpretar – se ele não estivesse falando de Sherlock. Se aquele homem não funcionasse tão diferentemente dos seres humanos normais, poderia tentar chegar a alguma conclusão.

O terno. Isso, o terno, é, tinham que sair.

Quando terminou de se vestir, o loiro esticou os braços perpendicularmente ao corpo para olhar-se no espelho. Serviu-lhe tão perfeitamente que parecia feito sob encomenda. E poderia até ter sido; Sherlock tinha completa ciência de todas suas medidas.

Dar-se conta disso era um pouco curioso. Mesmo que vindo de Holmes parecesse óbvio, era o suficiente para mais uma vez ser incômodo.

Imaginar os olhos de Sherlock sobre si era incômodo. Era como se ele fosse capaz de despi-lo com apenas um estreitar daqueles olhos claros.

– Que sapatos eu devo usar? – John ergueu a voz mais uma vez, para que o detetive o ouvisse da sala.

– Pegue qualquer tênis seu. – A resposta igualmente vinha em um volume alto, para atingir o quarto.

O doutor passou uma mão no rosto antes de obedecer e botar um par de tênis.

Sherlock estava parado na sala, de pé ao lado do sofá, quando o loiro apareceu na porta ao final do corredor, trajando o terno de um azul levemente reluzente.

– Isso é um disfarce de quê? Estilista da Vogue? – John resmungou, esticando os braços e espalmando as mãos.

– Você será um produtor de cinema.

– Eu não sei nem o que um produtor faz, Sherlock. – a voz um suspiro.

– Ninguém sabe exatamente e ninguém vai perguntar. Estão todos preocupados demais consigo mesmos, com a imagem que estão passando e quem vão adular naquela noite. Isso é só para caso alguém queira falar com você por supor que você seja um potencial alvo de bajulações. É uma deixa para você não falar com as pessoas, creditam isso à sua personalidade. Nesse caso você não é rude, é excêntrico. Eu tenho os nomes e falo por você, não se preocupe.

– Nós ao menos estamos no mesmo caso?

– Sim. Assassinato de Lydia Marlowe.

– O que o clube de pôquer tem a ver com uma festa de cinema?

– Como eu disse no começo, John, tente não perder o foco. Lydia trabalhava com eventos. A lógica é bem simples.

– Só me diga uma coisa: Você já sabe quem é o assassino, não sabe?

– Não tenho dados suficientes para afirmar.

– Dados suficientes? Para quem identifica um piloto pelo polegar esquerdo? Eu não te vi entrando em cenas do crime, atormentando testemunhas ou fazendo testes de laboratório.

– A polícia não está mais em contato comigo, John, você sabe muito bem. Eu mal consigo trabalhar no necrotério. Não fosse por Molly eu nem teria acesso ao corpo. Preciso dar um jeito diferente nisso.

– É só que não entra na minha cabeça por que você se submeteria a todo esse teatro para resolver um caso que já está pronto.

– Primeiro: Não está pronto. Segundo: Se acha que é um teatro o que estou fazendo, então apenas assista. Ou assuma seu papel.

John gastou um momento aleatório de sua imaginação visualizando Sherlock recebendo o Oscar em um terno branco brilhante e com um cachecol azul de plumas, dizendo em seu discurso que não agradeceria a ninguém porque ele era um ator genial e ganhou aquele prêmio sozinho.

Não pareceu absurdo o suficiente para que afastasse a imagem de sua cabeça, mas tornou a prestar atenção ao seu redor.

– Decida-se, a limusine está esperando. – Sherlock pareceu ainda mais impaciente.

– Lim-Você arrumou uma limusine? – tinha dado uma pequena risada, que se intensificou em uma gargalhada abafada quando viu o moreno à sua frente tirar um pequeno tubo de laquê do bolso interno de seu paletó. Espirrou-o sobre o cabelo de John, aquela pequena bruma sobre sua cabeça e, enquanto o detetive tinha os dedos entre seus fios loiros, bagunçando-os displicentemente, o doutor rendeu-se ao quanto tudo aquilo era incrivelmente absurdo.

– Você consegue apenas me garantir que eu não vou passar a noite amarrado a uma cadeira com uma arma apontada na minha cabeça?

– Claro, você estará em casa antes da meia-noite. – Sherlock ergueu as sobrancelhas em um olhar divertido, com algo de deboche.

Balançando a cabeça, John pegou as chaves, a carteira e o celular de cima da mesa.

– Então vamos embora, ande.

Ainda estava claro naquele horário; nublado, mas claro. O verão em Londres tinha aquela característica de longos períodos de luz, mas nos últimos tempos parecia a única coisa estritamente da estação. Chovia mais do que o normal e o vento costumeiro seguia gelado como um outono adiantado.

E, na rua, uma limusine branca ocupando a vaga de três carros.

Antes que atravessassem a calçada, um chofer abriu a porta de trás para os dois, para o interior de luz amarelada e bancos marfim de couro, com um indefectível e improvável cheiro de carro novo que não ousaria se dissipar.

Sherlock entrou primeiro. John sentou-se ao seu lado e, antes que o automóvel ligasse, acompanhou as costuras bem acabadas dos bancos e seguiu as linhas até o resto dos lugares que existiam para várias pessoas se sentarem confortavelmente. Seu olhar poderia parar ao lado daquele pequeno frigobar ou da televisão de mais polegadas do que se poderia supor, mas parou nos botões com dezenas de funções que ele não fazia ideia de quais seriam.

Não importava, porque não tinha intenção de apertar botão algum para mudar qualquer coisa naquele interior. A meia-luz era equilibrada pela claridade de fora e o ar-condicionado estava em uma temperatura muito semelhante ao lado de fora; estava tudo ideal.

Deu mais uma risada e apoiou o tronco no encosto do banco, encarando seus tênis e o reluzir tolo do tecido de sua calça.

O zunido do automóvel era sutil e a velocidade era pouca, o suficiente para parecerem mal se locomover pelas ruas de Londres. Então Sherlock quebrou aquele silêncio solene com algumas de suas palavras metódicas.

– Roteiro de hoje: Temos várias peças de produção filmes em leilão. Não é nada de destaque o suficiente para atrair a mídia, mas estamos lidando com peças que podem ser muito caras. No processo de criação do roteiro de "O Senhor dos Anéis" foram usadas 27 cópias dos livros, e uma delas estaria esta noite para ser leiloada. No entanto, o leilão vai ser fraudado e essa peça vai ser desviada para outros propósitos.

– Só não me diga que é pelo George novamente. Agora me parece que tudo nessa cidade é culpa do Fenwick.

– Não, dessa vez não. Mas uma pessoa que trabalha com ele, se minhas suspeitas se confirmarem. Realmente me pouparia trabalho se eu tivesse acesso aos arquivos da polícia.

– Como se você não conseguisse acesso a eles por meios duvidosos todas as vezes.

– Eu poderia fazê-lo, e até já fiz neste caso. Só não posso continuar, porque iriam culpar Lestrade por isso, e ele teria problemas. Tendo problemas, ficaria sentindo raiva de mim e atrapalharia meu trabalho até de birra. Eu ainda prefiro tê-lo como aliado, porque preciso usá-lo quando for a hora.

John não disse nada. Apenas deu uma risada, mais uma naquela mesma nota, naquele mesmo breve expulsar de ar de seus pulmões que dava desde quando Sherlock entrou na sua casa fazendo-o vestir um terno exótico, apareceu em seu quarto enquanto ele se trocava, passou laquê no seu cabelo para bagunçá-lo e o colocou dentro de uma limusine.

Permaneceu com aquela mesma expressão enquanto tinha olhos fixos no moreno de terno sentado ao seu lado.

Daquela vez, o silêncio poderia parecer igual ao que acometeu o interior do veículo quando entraram; mas era muito menos solene e existia algo pungente nele, capaz de incomodar até mesmo o detetive.

Tanto que tornou a falar.

– Gostaria de compartilhar o motivo do seu sorriso? – A frase do moreno estava muito mais desconfiada do que curiosa.

John baixou o olhar e riu fraco, sentindo o quanto estava sendo repetitivo naquela ação.

– Nada. Só é engraçado demais isso tudo.

– O quê?

– Você. O caso, o fato de eu não estar entendendo nada. Os elementos básicos de estar 'de volta à ativa'. – Então ergueu o rosto mais uma vez para Sherlock.

"E também é engraçado que você esteja perguntando." Completou, contudo sem dizer nada.

Sherlock devolveu-lhe o sorriso. Deu-lhe um sorriso de canto com algum desvelo, alguma brandura que fazia aqueles olhos se tornarem menos ilegíveis e mais humanos, mas apenas pelo tempo de um par de batidas de coração.

E aquilo também era engraçado, mas caso John se colocasse para rir, era de uma graça que talvez doesse um pouco.

"Logo vamos chegar", pensou. Lá, talvez não houvesse mais lugar para risadas, ou elas seriam genuínas gargalhadas de humor. De qualquer maneira, não seria mais lugar para aquela resignação nostálgica que o acometera com tanta violência.


	6. Take a bow

Os óculos escuros quadrados no rosto de John serviam como uma espécie de escudo social – e era a sua função mais óbvia, uma vez que não existiria outro motivo para usá-los de noite e dentro de um salão.

Estava escudado por um nome falso e credenciais suspeitas que Holmes tinha arrumado, mas sentia-se pouco convincente. Havia um alívio peculiar em não olhar na cara de ninguém, ainda que soubesse que com aquele comportamento atrairia atenção para si.

E com o terno azul cintilante, claro. Não acreditava que coisa alguma em sua personalidade fosse mais ultrajante do que seu terno.

Foi mais difícil para John quando entraram. Com as mãos nos bolsos e mascando um chiclete de menta, tinha que forçar uma expressão ainda mais confiante do que a de Sherlock – mesmo que soubesse não ser metade do ator que o detetive podia ser, – e com ela atravessar portas abertas de madeira talhada para dentro de um salão inteiro acastelado por mármore.

Fingir que estava tudo bem e que aquele tipo de situação já era familiar.

O interior era de uma meia-luz amarelada que reluzia nos detalhes prateados – a maioria desse luzir vinha efetivamente de itens de prata. O branco iridescente das paredes era apaziguado por luzes amarelas, projetadas do chão diretamente contra elas. Tudo era pincelado por uma paleta elegante de cores; um tom de vinho nas toalhas, grená nos estofados e até por um intrépido dourado nos vasos de flores de pétalas claras.

O doutor andava à frente, como se o moreno que o acompanhava fosse meramente algum coadjuvante de sua importância, um empregado carregando uma pequena pasta preta de couro. Sherlock sempre tomava a palavra em seu lugar, fingindo uma gentileza de alguém inseguro.

Tinham atravessado um saguão, onde duas colunas jônicas cravavam no chão logo onde o ambiente se expandia e abria para o salão principal. John percebeu que o detetive parara de andar quando o som de seus passos no mármore sendo substituídos pelo que poderia ser um princípio de uma conversa.

– Ele é bastante excêntrico, não é? – O estranho tinha dito, em um tom baixo.

– Ele é genial. Estou o tempo todo orgulhoso de ter essa chance de estar com ele.

O doutor desviou um olhar para trás e viu Sherlock parado diante de um ruivo de meia idade, cabelos iridescentes levemente cacheados e o rosto coberto por sardas. O detetive desfazia-se em elogios ensaiados ao seu acompanhante loiro de terno azul e cabelos bagunçados, uma série de enaltecimentos dirigidos exatamente para nunca precisar dizer exatamente o que eles eram, no que trabalhavam ou faziam ali, ou mesmo sequer qual era o relacionamento entre os dois. A pasta preta nas mãos de Sherlock subentendia uma relação de subordinação profissional entre os dois, mas ficava por isso.

Para evitar pensar no que o Holmes dizia, John tentou fazer o perfil do desconhecido, atentando-se ao terno desabotoado, risca de giz, cinza escuro e com corte americano. Checou os sapatos caros que não foram engraxados e também o que parecia ser um envelope preto saindo do bolso interno do paletó; mas não aguentou naquela precisão por muito tempo, distraindo-se de imediato quando ouviu Sherlock mencionar trabalhos de cinema alternativo e as premiações de Cannes.

Aquilo o impressionava e divertia tanto que sabia que sua expressão denunciaria o fato de estar ouvindo conversa alheia. Tornou dar as costas e baixar o olhar para o celular. Assim, poderia continuar escutando a conversa de Sherlock e aquele homem, que se apresentou simplesmente como Chris.

– E ele ainda disse que quer arrematar o exemplar do livro de Senhor dos Anéis. – Sherlock sinalizou com a cabeça para John e deu um sorrisinho de animação. – Imagine, um dos originais, autografado pela produção e alguns dos atores, usado durante o filme...

– Oh, sem dúvida. É mesmo um item interessante. – Chris disse, mas mantendo de seu tom forçoso de desdém, coçando o braço esquerdo. – Mas eu diria que temos peças ainda mais exclusivas; o ornamento de cabeça que Elizabeth Taylor usou no filme da Cleópatra, as luvas de boxe de Denzel Washington em _O Furacão_ e um dos sabres de luz de Liam Neeson em _Guerra nas Estrelas_**. **É uma belíssima festa e são itens grandiosos.

Sherlock cruzou os braços, segurando a pasta preta na ponta dos dedos.

– É duvidoso que ache realmente isso, já que você é um fã de Senhor dos Anéis.

– Bem, – O ruivo deu meia risada e botou os braços à frente do corpo, segurando o pulso esquerdo com a mão direita. – se isso foi uma pergunta, é verdade, sou. Mas isso é um pouco irrelevante no momento.

– Para um fã, você deve mesmo saber como isso é importante. Mas é claro que não é como se fosse ultrapassar as cinquenta e três mil libras do exemplar de O Hobbit autografado por Tolkien que foi leiloado no Rockfeller Center em 2005.

O silêncio breve foi quase angustiante para John, que iria apenas imaginar o tamanho da estupefação desenhada entre as sardas do rosto do homem.

– Como você sabia disso?

– Você certamente é americano, e eu conheço um pouquinho do universo de Tolkien para saber de vários detalhes.

O detetive sentiu muita vontade de declarar que quem tinha contado a respeito disso era a gravata dele e as chaves que colocara no bolso, mas dizer que tinha sido por uma pesquisa soava mais adequado no momento. Não era inteiramente mentira.

– O suficiente para saber que estive nesse leilão no Rockfeller center?

– E que vai ser o leiloeiro hoje à noite. – Com a voz frouxa, Sherlock deu de ombros, forçosamente inocente. – Ah, você sabe, todos temos algumas obsessões.

O semblante de Chris se contorceu esquisitamente ao perceber que o moreno de cabelos encaracolados à sua frente botou a pasta preta debaixo de um braço e levou a mão aos botões de sua camisa, soltando dois deles. O ruivo estava visivelmente desconfortável, sem entender por que tinha sido alvo daquele fã e onde ele queria chegar com tudo aquilo.

Sherlock puxou a camisa para os lados e o vislumbre de pele colorida deu mais um retorcer perturbado ao rosto do homem de sardas.

– Você tatuou o Smaug no peito?

John arregalou os olhos e quase derrubou o celular que ainda tinha em mãos.

Chris olhou para o desenho e depois olhou adiante. Já tinha visto muitos fãs e lidado com suas reações – mesmo porque era amigo de vários – mas aquilo não o fazia entender por que aquele homem estava mostrando aquilo, logo ali, sendo que não tinha perguntado absolutamente nada e muito menos pedido para ver tatuagem alguma.

– Acho que você entende agora como é importante para mim que ele consiga arrematar a peça hoje. – Sherlock tornou a fechar a camisa, ainda sem abotoá-la de volta.

John ainda estava com o olhar para a frente e com o maxilar solto, que poderia em breve fazê-lo ficar boquiaberto.

– É, bem... – o outro suspirou ansiosamente, toda sua linguagem corporal indicando que gostaria de sair daquela conversa – vamos ver o resultado no leilão. – Chris foi seco e pontual, antes de dar um passo para trás.

Endureceu as expressões, fez um meneio de despedida que ainda não retirava a rudeza de seu comportamento súbito, e, sem mais mesuras, saiu de perto de Sherlock.

Quando o doutor tornou a olhar para trás, para onde antes estavam os dois conversando, o detetive estava se aproximando.

– _Ele é genial. – _John imitou o que o detetive dissera sobre ele alguns minutos antes, com feições de deboche no rosto.

– Vá sonhando. – O moreno respondeu com o tom inabalável, desviando o olhar adiante.

– Desde quando você é um especialista em Senhor dos anéis?

– Desde o começo do caso. Espero poder apagar isso da minha memória o mais rápido possível.

– E o Smaug no peito...

– A técnica mais simples de tatuagens temporárias, que se desprendem quando são molhadas e aplica-se pressão. – Sherlock puxou o tecido da camisa para o lado de novo. – Mas eu sabia que ele não iria perceber.

John segurou a camisa aberta de Sherlock e puxou-a um pouco mais para o lado, dando um sorriso torto.

Pelo vão que se fazia na roupa, era possível ver a cabeça e o pescoço de um dragão vermelho, de chifres retorcidos para dentro, logo abaixo da clavícula de Sherlock. A imagem era mesmo um pouco brilhante, mas era muito mais bem-feito do o resultado de uma tatuagem de chiclete qualquer; parecia convencer o suficiente.

O loiro encostou a ponta dos dedos em uma das pilhas de moedas douradas que rodeavam o dragão e sentiu a textura levemente plastificada sobre a pele do detetive. Diante do toque, Sherlock não disse nada e não fez nada; seu ombro apenas teve um espasmo para trás quando os dedos de John roçaram sua clavícula.

O doutor então deu-se conta de que estava com a mão no peito de Sherlock em um salão repleto de pessoas e puxou os braços de volta rapidamente.

– E você – limpou a garganta – conseguiu isso como?

Sherlock levou um momento para responder, e fê-lo enquanto abotoava a camisa de volta.

– Mais fácil do que se imagina. Consegui em uma loja hoje de tarde. Mas quanto a todo tipo de item, uma pessoa que realmente possua interesse consegue acesso a inúmeros.

– Tem de tudo na internet. – John deu de ombros.

– Exatamente. – A confirmação do detetive pareceu guardar um segundo significado. – E o que fiz ali foi desestabilizar Chris, porque ele sabe que tem alguém diretamente interessado da peça. Ele tinha todo o plano pensado na cabeça e agora, se algo mais der errado, não vai conseguir agir como deveria.

– O que mais pode dar errado?

Sherlock apenas sorriu de canto, suas sobrancelhas baixando e mais uma vez deixando aquilo no ar.

O loiro deu um suspiro pela metade e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Seu olhar foi atraído por um instante para os copos equilibrados pela hábil destreza de um garçom. Um luzir fraco correu cintilando pelo prateado puro da bandeja e esgueirou-se circular pelo bocal dos recipientes de cristal.

– Você está pagando as bebidas?

– Aqui é tudo livre. Patrocínio. – Sherlock ainda tinha atenção difusa ao redor.

– Entramos de penetra em um evento com open bar de whisky doze anos. Brilhante. Se você soubesse se divertir feito gente normal, seria o melhor parceiro do mundo para se sair de noite. – John riu a frase, gesticulando com a cabeça para o lado em seguida. – Vá pedir uma bebida para mim.

O detetive permaneceu parado, apenas voltando o olhar para o outro à sua frente. A expressão mantinha-se estagnada, como se nem mesmo devesse gastar oxigênio para responder àquilo.

Então John tornou a falar, a voz tomando um cinismo burlesco enquanto tirava as mãos dos bolsos e seus gestos tornavam-se exagerados.

– Você quer que eu, um brilhante e excêntrico produtor de tantas obras desconhecidas, quer dizer, _alternativas, _vá pedir minhas próprias doses? – tinha a mão espalmada em seu próprio peito.

– Um garçom vai aparecer em nossa mesa tão logo sentarmos. – Sherlock fez um gesto simples de que eles deveriam ir andando, mas o loiro não se moveu.

– Mas eu quero agora. Ande.

O detetive balançou a cabeça fracamente e começou a andar. John acompanhou os primeiros passos

– Eu estou gesticulando, se você não obedecer as pessoas vão notar.

Ao que o moreno seguiu andando em silêncio, John segurou seu braço, os dois parando no meio do salão.

– Ei! – estreitou os olhos e relembrou o que Sherlock mesmo dissera. – _Se isso é um teatro, assuma seu papel._

Os dois se encararam em desafio por alguns segundos, até que, sem dizer nada, o moreno deu as costas, mudando de direção. Alguns passos adiante, tocou o braço de um garçom e pediu a ele que levasse uma dose de whisky para a mesa onze.

Quando voltou a encontrar John, deparou-se com sua expressão suficientemente vitoriosa e o sorriso convencido.

– Satisfeito, _chefe_? – O semblante do detetive deformou-se diante do sarcasmo de sua própria frase antes de retomar a solidez.

– Mais do que você imagina.

O loiro recebeu um olhar homicida de Sherlock, o que apenas contribuiu para que seu sorriso cimentasse no rosto enquanto tornavam a andar.

…

Em um pequeno palco arredondado, um homem grisalho com um paletó grafite fazia algumas apresentações.

Já fazia alguns minutos que aquele homem recitava um discurso sobre o trabalho de mecenato de Lydia Marlowe, transformando sua fala em uma homenagem póstuma ao trabalho dela. Atrás dele, havia uma grande foto da homenageada em sépia, de um metro por um metro e vinte, emoldurada por madeira e folhas de ouro.

Ao pé do palco, dispostos em um semicírculo, expositores quadrados isolados contenções de fitas de veludo vermelho presas a barras douradas. Em cada um deles se exibia, separadamente, os itens que iam a leilão naquela noite.

Sherlock e John haviam recém encontrado sua mesa redonda; de toalha vinh,o ao lado de uma janela. Sobre ela havia um envelope preto sisudo e um vaso com lírios, ao lado do qual o detetive pousara a pasta que trouxera consigo.

Estar sentado deveria ser mais confortável do que quando estava de pé e tão visível no meio do salão; mas para John não era. Encarou suas próprias mãos, apoiadas na mesa e iluminadas tanto pela lua do lado de fora quanto pela luz acobreada das lâmpadas contra as paredes do interior.

Ergueu os olhos mais uma vez, ainda sem erguer a cabeça. À sua frente, a mesma combinação de luzes em paletas opostas seguiam pelos traços fortes de Sherlock e se fundiam inócuas na cor de suas íris. O detetive seguia olhando diretamente para o palco, com as mãos sobre as pernas.

O loiro respirou profundamente uma vez antes de quebrar o silêncio.

– Ah, – apoiou as costas no encosto estofado da cadeira. – uma garota de Mycroft apareceu na minha casa hoje para me levar ao Diogenes club. Eu não fui até lá, mas queria saber se devo me preocupar.

Peculiarmente, Sherlock deixou escapar um som anasalado de risada contida. Comprimiu os lábios para evitar sorrir e em uma respiração breve retomou o semblante calmo.

John deixou cair um pouco as pálpebras, estreitando os olhos.

– O que foi que você aprontou?

– Não fiz nada. – Sherlock deu de ombros. – São apenas problemas familiares.

– Vocês estão brigando pela cama de cima do beliche, de novo?

– Mycroft nunca deixou de querer me vigiar e interferir no que faço. Digo até que piorou muito nesses últimos tempos. Se ele conseguisse, colocaria um rastreador em mim. Quando éramos mais novos, ele até tentou.

Sherlock colocou a mão no bolso da lapela e tirou de lá uma peça preta, menor que sua unha e fina como papel.

– E atualmente ele realmente tem acesso a chips rastreadores de primeira linha. – ele fixou os olhos na diminuta peça entre seus dedos.

– Você roubou isso dele?

– Peguei emprestado.

– É por isso que ele queria falar comigo?

Sherlock não respondeu, e John já concluía que não era por aquele motivo. Que poderia ser um pretexto, mas não era inteiramente o motivo. Afinal, se ele realmente quisesse uma busca e apreensão, poderia facilmente revirar a 221B com seus agentes particulares e recuperar aquele tal aparelho sem nem precisar pedir autorização para a polícia ou sequer responder por isso mais tarde.

Como Sherlock dissera, problemas familiares. No caso deles, poderia significar as coisas mais absurdas.

– O envelope. – Sherlock mudou de assunto. – Você precisa fazer alguma aposta, tecnicamente, que eu vou levar até o leiloeiro. Pode entregar uma apólice vazia, desenhar nela uma carinha feliz, não importa. Ninguém vai ler. Se você quiser uma prova, ofereça cem mil libras por essa peça. Vai ser divertido.

– Quer que eu faça uma compra com nome falso? – John ergueu uma sobrancelha por detrás dos óculos. – Não, obrigado, sabe, minha noiva acharia meio incômodo se eu fosse preso.

– Sim, já concluí que o relacionamento de vocês tem como pilar o comodismo. – o detetive revirou os olhos e sentou de lado na cadeira, como que para desviar-se da mesa e focar a atenção no resto do salão.

– Não é comodismo não querer ir para a cadeia. É sanidade.

– Tédio.

– Não é porque eu e Mary não estamos transando ultimamente que nosso relacionamento seja tedioso, Sherlock. É uma fase que estamos passando, outras preocupações, problemas financeiros, tudo isso.

O moreno baixou as sobrancelhas.

– Eu não quero sequer saber o que fez a sua mente imaginar que eu tenha algum interesse em falar a esse respeito.

– V– Ah, Sherlock, você é que veio falando da minha rotina sexual e que eu fico bem com um determinado tipo de cueca.

– Eu não disse isso.

– Disse. Para qualquer ser humano normal, é isso que você quis dizer.

Sherlock tornou a encarar John, ainda sem voltar seu corpo para dentro da mesa, e fitou-lhe diretamente nos olhos. Pareceu então que tornaria a dizer algo, mas calou-se ao se aproximar alguém uniformizado ao lado de sua mesa; um garçom.

O rapaz parou com uma bandeja de prata em mãos, sobre a qual havia um copo com um líquido amadeirado dentro. Fez com um meneio silencioso e entregou-lhes o pedido.

Como se não existisse uma terceira pessoa presente, John voltou-se para o Sherlock à sua frente.

– Você pediu um bourbon para mim. – Poderia ser uma pergunta, mas foi formada como afirmação, para tornar-se indignada.

Sherlock ergueu uma sobrancelha, apenas. Não respondeu nada.

– Você não cansa de ser imbecil? Acha que eu te trouxe aqui só para ficar flertando ao redor e babando no livro de Senhor dos Anéis? – John voltou a falar.

– Mas o qu-

– Cale a boca, não quero ouvir sua voz. – esticou um dedo como sinal para que Sherlock ficasse quieto, mandando as frases como um golpe seco. – Não saí de casa para tomar whisky, que dirá whisky americano. Realmente às vezes acho que ainda mantenho você por pura pena.

Sherlock engoliu em seco e comprimiu os lábios, permanecendo calado sem reagir; apenas raiva incontida reluzindo por entre pálpebras estreitas.

O loiro voltou-se então com toda a calma para o garçom.

– Desculpe-me, poderia me trazer uma dose de Belvedere, pura? Não tomo whisky, e era para ele saber disso. Essa dose aqui fica pra ele. – John colocou o copo à frente de Sherlock, ainda voltando a atenção para o garçom – Muito obrigado.

O garçom ainda arqueou as sobrancelhas antes de dar meia-volta. Assim que se ele se afastou, John apenas sorriu maldosamente para o moreno diante de si.

– Você está se divertindo, não está? – Havia uma repulsa quase táctil na voz cavernosa de Sherlock.

– Obviamente. – o sorriso do loiro parecia indestrutível.

– Eu falei para você não falar com as pessoas, e não para agir como um cretino arrogante.

– Aprendi com o mestre. – John apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e uniu as mãos, apoiando as pontas do indicador sobre os lábios que ainda contorciam um sorriso.

Sherlock segurou o copo que o doutor tinha colocado à sua frente. Ele movimentou o copo para fazer girar o líquido amadeirado dentro dele, os cubos de gelo tilintando contra o cristal Tornou a colocar o copo na mesa, perto de si.

– Deixou de tomar um bom whisky só para me provocar.

– Eu faria muito mais.

Sherlock passou alguns segundos olhando diretamente para as mãos de John, com as quais o loiro descaradamente imitava o gesto que o detetive costumava fazer quando pensava.

No momento seguinte, Holmes levantou-se com um só movimento, esticando as pernas de súbito. Passou a mão no envelope preto à frente do doutor e deu as costas, saindo da mesa para levar aquele pedaço de papel à urna do leilão.

O doutor ainda ria para si mesmo quando o garçom trouxe-lhe sua vodka. Sherlock demorava, e ele tentava sequer pensar naquilo, ou em qualquer coisa que fosse. Cada vez que cogitava alguma coisa, tomava um gole ou olhava para fora.

Não tinha interesse em olhar para ninguém ali. Por um momento jurou ter visto James McAvoy no meio dos passantes, mas afastou de imediato a hipótese – ainda que ela não fosse assim tão improvável. Só garantiu-se de parar de beber.

Mas o copo esvaziara. E Sherlock não tinha voltado, aliás.

Quando cogitou pegar a pasta preta que ele deixara sobre a mesa e levantar-se para ir procurá-lo, percebeu que surgiu uma curiosidade de saber o que haveria dentro dela.

Puxou um zíper lateral até a metade para começar a ver.

Era um livro de Senhor dos Anéis, com uma aparência um pouco gasta.

Não terminou de abrir a pasta, porque não queria deixar aquilo à mostra, mas botou a mão para dentro para tentar vislumbrar o interior e a contracapa.

Levemente rasgada, com algumas assinaturas dentro.

Idêntica, ele suporia, à que estava sendo leiloada naquela noite.

…

O homem de paletó grafite estava de volta ao palco. Os valores do leilão seriam lidos, e, mesmo que ninguém fosse dar mais nenhum lance, todos estavam de pé em torno dos bens.

Eram vinte e três horas e vinte minutos e eles tinham acabado com as quiches da mesa de antepastos.

Quando o doutor encontrou Holmes, intimou-o a respeito daquilo que ele tinha na tal pasta que trouxera consigo. O que queria fazer com aquilo, com aquele item tão semelhante ao que estava sendo leiloado.

Planejava trocar a peça da exposição por aquela que tinha consigo?

"Está tudo sob controle", ele respondera apenas. John quis ameaçar ir embora, mas estava certo de que pior do que aceitar sem relutar o que o detetive planejava seria fazer uma ameaça e não cumpri-la. Não sairia dali e sabia disso.

– Se nós formos presos, Sherlock, eu bato sua cabeça na porta da cela até suas maçãs do rosto entortarem as grades e fujo. – disse apenas.

Foi levada a primeira peça do leilão ao palco. Um adorno de cabeça com um tom de bronze e formato de falcão. Aquela peça que Chris mencionara. De _Cleópatra_, era isso?

– Elizabeth Taylor foi... – o apresentador tomou um fôlego inspirado, como o que tomara para homenagear Lydia Marlowe.

John ainda tinha o rosto endurecido, mas por algum motivo não conseguia fixar-se muito no que deveria sentir. O que passava por sua cabeça de verdade era uma tontura muito breve de estar entre todas aquelas pessoas. O tempo estava um pouco deformado.

Oh, droga, onde estava Sherlock? Sumira de novo.

Ainda olhava ao redor quando tudo ficou escuro.

As luzes se apagaram. Todas elas, reduzindo o salão inteiro a um breu total.

John não contou, mas aquilo durou exatamente sete segundos.

No primeiro, aquele grito súbito de espanto e alarde de todos os presentes.

No segundo, o burburinho.

No terceiro, John trombou em alguém. Foi fraco, mas quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Estava mesmo tonto, e usou o quarto segundo para se recompor.

No quinto, John começou a ouvir música mexicana.

_Música mexicana._

No sexto, convenceu-se de que estava delirando.

No sétimo, as luzes tornaram a se acender.

O doutor estava mesmo imensamente confuso. Não poderia ser apenas por causa de dois copos de bebida; precisava tomar muito mais do que aquilo para estar realmente embriagado.

Quatro homens vestidos a caráter, portando uma trombeta, um _guitarrón_, uma _vihuela _e um violão.

E aquela insanidade que ele ouvia em tons latinos se aproximava em filas e fazendo uma dancinha desajeitada.

John chegou a uma conclusão e surpreendeu-se por tê-lo feito; estava tão embasbacado que poderia titubear até pra responder seu próprio nome.

Eram os mariachi da noite anterior.

Os que Sherlock dissera que tinha contratado.

_Sherlock._

Os quatro passavam cantando em espanhol entre as pessoas, e o estado de choque delas talvez só não fosse maior do que o do doutor. Socialites recebendo berros de trombeta ao lado de seus vestidos da Le lis Blanc. Senhores sisudos tendo seus poucos cabelos bagunçados pela passagem de _sombreros_.

Quatro mariachi no meio de uma festa de elite.

"Meu deus, Sherlock."

John queria se perguntar como eles estavam lá dentro, mas eram tantos "como" e "para quê" naquela noite que suas perguntas tossiram pela garganta e se tornaram risadas e toda sua preocupação desatinava.

Naquilo, sentiu que seguraram no seu pulso.

Sherlock estava de volta. Seus dedos eram gelados e prendiam em torno de seus ossos, sem apertar, mas travando com firmeza.

– Venha comigo, ande. – Sua expressão era séria, mas dava a John mais vontade de rir.

– Sherl-... Sherlock, o que eles...?

Não falou mais nada; apenas seguiu sendo conduzido para fora do saguão, e tinha algo de déjà-vu naquilo. Dessa vez, contudo, estava perdendo o fôlego de tanto rir, seus passos falhando em firmeza.

Sherlock puxou-o para longe das pessoas, tentando não correr. E John? Apenas seguiu, atropelando os passos, na direção completamente oposta à onde a atenção estupidificada das pessoas estava presa.

Seu riso já não era sequer silencioso. Alguma coisa incômoda dentro de John gritava "Não estou mais na faculdade", como um vizinho na janela berrando para que diminuíssem o som de uma festa. Alguma coisa queria fazê-lo se sentir mal por aquilo. Queria que ele não estivesse com a sensação tão forte e tão intimamente adolescente de que valeria a pena ir para a cadeia se fosse para dar tanta risada.

Se fosse para estar com Sherlock.

Oh, Jesus.

Por que estava tudo tão confuso? Confuso, literalmente confuso. Escorrendo pelas beiradas.

Estava com mais vertigem, certamente estava. Por que estava?

Comprovou quando Sherlock atravessou para um corredor e virou à direita subitamente. Não conseguiu acompanhar e quase escorregou para o lado, deslizando com os sapatos sociais pelo mármore e tentando recobrar o equilíbrio.

Naquele instante, John segurou a mão de Sherlock para evitar cair. De imediato sentiu-se aterrorizado pelo que fez, por tudo o que aquilo poderia significar e mesmo tudo o que aquele gesto lhe lembrava. Pensou que deveria soltá-la; pensou mil vezes naquilo e não a soltou em nenhum momento.

Ao que tornaram a andar, Sherlock apenas segurou-a firme de volta.

Saíram por uma porta lateral. A limusine estava do outro lado da calçada. Ou era alguma coisa branca e grande. Tipo um rinoceronte branco. Quase caiu nos degraus de saída.

– John, você tomou o copo de scotch? – O detetive soltou a mão do outro e segurou-lhe os ombros, franzindo o cenho.

– Sim, mas... não! – John balançou a cabeça. – Eu não estou bêbado por causa de dois copos, tem alguma coisa de-...

– Ah, que previsível da parte dele. - O detetive então rolou os olhos e suspirou.

– O quê, o que é previsível?

– Você vai apagar.

Curiosamente, aquela era mesmo a última lembrança lúcida que John teria daquela noite.


	7. Take it on

Um som profundo balançou em algum lugar na percepção de John. Por alguns instantes foi apenas um oscilar suave, até que no instante seguinte a alteração nas notas girou arranhando seu crânio por dentro como garras afiadas. Foi arrebatado até a realidade por algum gancho impalpável preso a suas órbitas.

Respirou profundamente, como se à beira de um afogamento, e abriu os olhos.

Era violino. O som era de violino.

Sentou-se de supetão e arrependeu-se violentamente de tê-lo feito; poderia acreditar que seu cérebro sacudira e que dois gongos tocaram ao lado de suas orelhas. Foi acometido por uma série de sintomas ao mesmo tempo, como um demônio possuindo seu corpo. Suas costas estavam pesadas, seu estômago revirava, seus olhos ardiam e pungiam em seu interior.

Estava na sala da 221B, sentado no sofá. A noite anterior pareceu um caleidoscópio em um fundo negro antes de começar a formar imagens plausíveis.

– Caralho.

– Bom dia. – Havia um tom ilustrativo e quase irônico na voz de Sherlock. Ele estava sentado em uma das poltronas da sala, o violino no ombro, a mesma roupa do dia anterior, apenas sem a gravata. Não devia ter sequer dormido, mas aquela era uma conclusão a que John chegaria apenas vários minutos mais tarde.

– Que horas são? – Ele baixou o olhar para suas pernas, cobertas por uma manta acinzentada, e parecia poder sentir demais o tecido contra a pele delas.

– Sete e trinta e cinco. – O detetive tinha terminado uma música e não parecia que começaria outra. Baixou a mão que segurava o arco e fixou os olhos nas cerdas.

– Merda. Que merda. – John afastou a coberta e colocou-se de pé, apoiando os pés descalços no chão. Tonteou para o lado e tornou a sentar-se, no braço do sofá. – Onde estão... as minhas calças?

– Você atirou para fora da limusine.

– EU O QUÊ?

– Você estava rindo sem parar e de súbito começou a me xingar por tudo o que fiz naquela noite e por tê-lo feito usar aquele terno. Daí tirou o paletó e arremessou pela janela, e depois as calças.

Por um segundo John permaneceu atônito, até se processar o que tinha ouvido e reagir.

– Eu não fiz isso.

– Fez.

– Não.

A resposta de Sherlock foi apenas aquele seu olhar de 'você me ouviu muito bem.'

– Com a minha carteira junto? – A voz de John quase não foi suficiente para executar uma frase.

– Precisei pegar de volta o terno, e demos a volta. Deu para recuperar sua carteira, seu celular e suas chaves. – Sherlock apontou com o arco do violino para a mesa entre as janelas. – Estão ali.

John ergueu-se e cambaleou até a mesa, apoiando-se no tampo de madeira. A bateria de seu celular estava separada do resto do aparelho e havia uma rachadura no canto esquerdo da tela. No mais, todos seus documentos e as chaves. Estava tudo intacto.

Quase suspiraria de alívio, não fosse alívio uma coisa impossível naquela manhã.

– Isso não faz sentido. – Com as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa, respirava profundamente para tentar evitar o despontar de um enjoo. Poderia agradecer por ele. Era muita coisa para pensar, então não pensaria que estava só de camisa e cueca na sala da casa de Holmes.

– Na verdade, faz. – Sherlock apoiou as duas peças do instrumento musical na mesa ao lado de onde sentava, entrelaçando os dedos. – Uma reação adversa, talvez um pouco alucinógena, provavelmente por causa da mistura com bebida alcoólica. Você chegou aqui, chorou, caiu no sofá e dormiu.

John sabia bem que aquilo quimicamente poderia fazer sentido, mas psicológica e moralmente era apenas perturbador.

– Eu chorei.

– Sim.

– Não.

– Vai começar isso de novo?

O doutor colocou as mãos sobre o rosto. Tentou não imaginar a cena ou os vizinhos, ou se a senhora Hudson tinha presenciado qualquer uma das cenas, o que poderia ter dito ou feito diante de Sherlock, mas todas aquelas hipóteses tomaram sua cabeça. Ainda mais porque existiam algumas frações de segundo de flashes da noite em sua memória.

Estava com muito medo de perguntar.

Baixou os braços e cerrou os dedos em punho.

– Eu fui drogado e você SABIA.

– Era uma hipótese provável. – O detetive deu de ombros antes de se levantar de sua poltrona, quase de um pulo.

– Por que não me avisou?

– Eu avisaria, mas já você estava dando uma de esperto para cima de mim, então que deduzisse por conta própria. – Sherlock atravessava a sala até parar diante de John, do outro lado da mesa, à frente da outra janela. – E era bom que eu testasse se eles realmente tinham feito isso; é uma prova irrefutável da culpa deles na fraude do leilão.

– Eu poderia ter tido uma parada respiratória!

– Eu sabia que não teria com aquela quantidade de Flunitrazepam.

– Flunit– misturado com álcool! Como não? ÓBVIO que sim!

– Você é um médico. Vocês são treinados para nos dizer que não podemos nos auto ministrar nem aspirina.

– E você é um cretino. – o doutor balançou a cabeça enquanto colocava de volta a bateria em seu celular. – Você simplesmente não se importa.

– Cretino eu seria se tivesse filmado tudo para uso futuro.

Não havia um sorriso no rosto de Sherlock, mas o erguer de suas sobrancelhas e o olhar de breve desafio desdenhoso sorriam por ele.

– Você-? Filho de uma– – John travou as pernas, apontou para o outro e então fechou o punho, trincando dos dentes. – Isso é tudo uma imensa brincadeira para você, não é? O que você quer fazer com isso?

John parou de falar ao perceber que quase, _quase _mencionou Irene Adler, mas existia todo tipo de inconveniência naquilo.

– Não vou mostrar para a Mary, não se preocupe.

Sherlock desviou o rosto, mas não era necessário que prestasse atenção diretamente para perceber que os passos do doutor tomaram uma firmeza raivosa, e que ele deu a volta na mesa, em sua direção.

– Vai usar para ficar dando risada do quanto eu sou patético?

Sentiu que John esticou o braço para alcançá-lo, e deu meia-volta para desviar da investida. A mão do loiro agarrou o ar, mas ele não desistiu de aproximar-se. No movimento seguinte, segurou a barra do paletó de Sherlock e puxou a peça.

– Onde está seu celular? – John quase rosnou entre dentes, apertando o tecido da roupa na altura dos bolsos, próximo à cintura.

– Não seja ridículo. – o outro respondeu apenas.

– ONDE ESTÁ? – deu ainda deu mais um passo na direção de Sherlock, usando dos seus punhos trincados para forçar o detetive para trás, empurrando-o contra a mesa.

O final da frase quase rugida foi abafado pelo som dos pés de madeira do móvel arrastando no chão alguns centímetros.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi como o eco de um golpe despedaçando vidro. A injeção de adrenalina que John sentiu correr ácida pelas artérias o fez tremer por um instante, enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos em suas próprias mãos – mãos que ele tinha colocado nas coxas de Sherlock, sobre os bolsos da calça dele.

O detetive tinha se apoiado na mesa e baixado o olhar para o loiro. Permaneceu calado e imóvel.

Durou o tempo de uma respiração profunda – uma inspiração densa que John sabia não poder ser sua. Não tinha força nos pulmões para tal, assim como não tinha força nos músculos do pescoço para erguer a cabeça.

As mãos do moreno, que estiveram sobre a mesa atrás de si, se ergueram e pousaram sobre os antebraços do outro.

– Vou acabar me atrasando. – John puxou os braços e deu um passo brusco para trás, como se seus pés estivessem grudados ao chão e devesse descolá-los. – Vou pegar umas roupas suas emprestadas, ainda que não caibam em mim, e ir para casa tomar um banho. – informou mais do que queria ou que o outro se interessaria em saber.

Sherlock meramente desencostou-se da mesa, o olhar fixando em algum ponto indefinido à sua frente; sua mente internalizara.

Quando o doutor afastou-se um pouco mais, sentiu como se aquilo fosse um perigo e ele não devesse dar as costas, mas logo o fez, para cruzar a sala e sair dali o mais rápido que conseguisse.

Entrou no quarto de Sherlock e trancou-se.

Ainda tinha a mão na chave quando apoiou a cabeça na porta, a testa contra a madeira.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou alguns xingamentos em uma voz murmurada. Estava com uma ressaca quase culposa, de camisa e roupa de baixo, respiração pesada e cabeça girando.

Não podia mais perder tempo. Era uma segunda. Tinha que estar às nove no hospital.

Certo, mas suas pernas não obedeciam.

As roupas não serviriam direito e ele não trabalharia direito. Não tinha nenhuma cirurgia marcada para aquela segunda porque estaria na clínica; mas ainda assim, era uma imensa irresponsabilidade para um médico da sua idade.

Assim que retornou à sala, Sherlock estava deitado no sofá em que ele estivera durante a noite. Estava com o rosto diretamente contra o encosto e de costas para a sala.

John não erguia os olhos, mas ainda mantinha a cabeça alinhada às costas e os passos mais firmes que podia arquitetar. As calças não ajustavam na cintura e na barra, assim como a camisa parecia bufante.

Abriu a porta da frente e parou no batente com um suspiro.

– E não quero mais saber desse caso, entendeu?

O detetive ergueu o corpo e se sentou, em um movimento ligeiro que John captou pelo canto do olho.

– John...

Tão logo ouviu seu nome, o doutor fechou a porta atrás de si com um estrondo.

...

Entre um paciente e outro, acontecia um copo de café, um comprimido para dor de cabeça, uma risada aleatória para o nada, os olhos mergulhados em uma indefinição tão grande que ele poderia se perder em si mesmo.

Aceitar passar a tarde na clínica era se ver diante de uma profusão bastante genérica de sintomas, diagnósticos e receitas; mas, por mais rotineiro que fosse, eram ainda mais genéricas as situações diante das quais um médico poderia se ver.

A entrada de Simon Doran quase ao final do expediente com certeza seria uma delas.

Um rapaz de óculos quadrados, camisa branca, gravata escura, um terno marrom risca de giz e sobretudo batido de cor um tom acima. Os cabelos pretos espetados displicentes, olheiras negras e uma grande bolsa surrada a tiracolo, como uma pasta para laptop.

– Doutor Watson. John Hamish Watson. – O rapaz estendeu a mão. – Boa tarde, doutor Watson. – O doutor estranhou a repetição de seu nome e percebeu naquilo um tanto de ansiedade. Confirmou-a ao corresponder ao cumprimento e sentir a pela pele gélida dos dedos dele.

– Boa tarde, senhor Doran.

– Simon. Pode me chamar só de Simon, doutor Watson. – Ele sentou-se diante da mesa e uniu as mãos, os ombros projetados para frente. – Eu li o seu blog.

– Oh. – John limpou a garganta e deu um sorriso polido, um pouco embaraçado, de canto. – Faz algum tempo desde que falei sobre ele com alguém.

Iria continuar comentando algo a respeito, mas foi interrompido por mais uma sequência de nervosas palavras acavaladas de seu paciente.

– O seu... amigo. Sherlock Holmes. Vocês ainda mantém contato, não mantém? Eu me inteirei do que aconteceu, é. Eu... é, eu preciso falar com ele.

– Ah, sim. Algumas vezes já entraram em contato comigo para chegar até ele, mas me desculpe. Nós estamos em uma consulta médica e outras matérias aqui estão fora da minha alçada.

– Se você não me ajudar, talvez eu só volte para esse hospital com uma bala para ser removida da minha cabeça.

John engoliu em seco, ainda mantendo as feições constantes.

– Eu sinceramente não sou a pessoa adequada para ajudar nisso. Tenho o telefone de um agente da Scotland Yard que pode ajudar nesse-

– Não! – Ele se sobressaltou, a voz agudando. – Se eu chamar a polícia, eu vou para a cadeia. Eu preciso que você me ajude a falar com Sherlock Holmes. Sei que ele não é de aceitar casos assim e está ainda mais difícil entrar em contato com ele depois de tudo aquilo que aconteceu. Mas ele vai te ouvir, se você pedir.

Realmente aquele rapaz tinha feito seu dever de casa.

– Sherlock está trabalhando em um caso agora.

– Eu sei.

Simon virou-se e abriu a pasta lateral que trouxe consigo, e de dentro dela tirou um livro de Senhor dos Anéis.

Realmente parecia o livro da noite anterior.

Parecia muito o livro da noite anterior.

– Hoje eu recebi isso. – Botou-o sobre a mesa. – Tenho motivos suficientes para achar que você sabe do que se trata.

John não reagiu, mas talvez seu olhar surpreso tinha sido mais rápido do que seu raciocínio ou que sua capacidade de disfarçar.

– Eu já não estou mais envolvido nos casos dele.

O rapaz pegou ainda mais um papel de dentro do mesmo compartimento da pasta.

– Então vai me dizer que este não é você?

Sobre o livro, colocou um papel aberto. Era uma imagem em preto-e-branco, otimizada digitalmente, de Sherlock e John parados à frente da porta aberta da limusine branca do dia anterior.

O doutor tomou o papel das mãos de Simon.

– De onde é isso?

– Da câmera do prédio do centro de convenções. Onde aconteceu o leilão ontem.

– Como você– _Você está me chantageando? – _A agressividade tomou as palavras do loiro de súbito.

– Não! Não, não, não, longe disso. – Ele espalmou as mãos para a frente. – Não, doutor Watson, não quero mais arrumar problemas. É que eu tenho detalhes sobre o caso de Lydia Marlowe e preciso que alguém me ajude. Por favor, tudo o que eu peço é que você marque um horário em que eu possa falar com o senhor Holmes. – Simon apontou para o papel nas mãos do doutor. – Anotei meu telefone e meu Skype atrás da foto.

John não queria estender aquela conversa. Estava se comprometendo de novo.

– Eu vou falar com Sherlock. – dobrou o papel e colocou-o no bolso. – Você pode ir embora agora.

Ainda enquanto o rapaz saía do consultório, John mantinha o olhar fixo em ponto algum na parede clara.

Quem era ele e o que poderia ter a ver com o assunto? Por que ele estava com o livro da noite anterior? Era o verdadeiro ou a réplica de Sherlock?

Não queria pensar nisso. Não, aquilo já tinha interferido o suficiente em seu trabalho naquela tarde.

O que aconteceu na hora do blecaute? Mais: o que aconteceu quando ele próprio apagou?

Clínica. Nada de Sherlock, nada de caso, nada disso. Clínica.

Por que ele tinha tirado a roupa dentro da limusine?

Por que poderia ter chorado?

"Hospital, John, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, mantenha o foco."

Já sabia que já tinha mergulhado demais naquilo tudo e temia não conseguir mais sair.

O que pareceu se confirmar quando a porta se abriu mais uma vez, vinte minutos depois, e Lestrade passou por ela.

O doutor estava de pé ao lado do armário de amostras de remédio e apoiou-se nele ao ver quem entrava.

– Ah, Jesus. – suspirou muito profundamente em estafa, passando a mão pelos olhos e apertando as pálpebras. – Acho que vocês não vão mesmo me deixar trabalhar hoje.

– Garanto que estar aqui também não é exatamente o que eu quero de Natal. – O outro soltou a porta pela qual entrara e foi até o meio do cômodo, puxando uma das duas cadeiras que ficavam diante da escrivaninha.

John também atravessou a sala, sentando-se de volta em sua cadeira. Estranhou as roupas que ele usava, mas não demonstrou.

– Eu sei que veio um rapaz aqui, vestido de Doctor. – Lestrade tornou a falar – O que ele falou para você?

– Estamos em um hospital, você vai precisar ser mais específico.

– Não, não. Não 'doctor' como médico, 'Doctor' como o tenth Doctor. Do David Tennant.

– Tenth...? – Os óculos retangulares de armação grossa e o terno marrom de Simon Doran vieram à sua mente. – Aquele rapaz estava vestido de Doctor who?

– De Doctor.

– Quê?

– Não é de "Doctor who", é só "Doctor".

A expressão de John estacionou na incredulidade.

– Diga-me apenas que o fato bizarro de você estar usando uma gravata borboleta vermelha e esse paletó cáqui não é porque você também está fantasiado.

– Eleventh. – Lestrade colocou a mão no bolso interno do paletó e tirou de dentro uma réplica de uma sonic screwdriver – _Geronimo, _etecetera_, _etecetera.

– Acho que eu estou ficando louco de vez.

– Acho que você não mora na Inglaterra, só isso.

– Sério, todo mundo deve estar de brincadeira comigo. O que _entre o céu e o inferno_ está fazendo vocês virem de cosplay no hospital em que eu trabalho?

– Eu acabei de voltar de uma Comic con que acontece essa semana no Royal Victoria Dock, onde ele estava. Tudo isso, a festa no clube, o leilão de ontem que vocês foram, a convenção da qual eu acabei de voltar; parecem eventos aleatórios, e é por isso que não levanta suspeita, mas eles estão interligados.

– Interligados como?

Lestrade não respondeu ao questionamento do doutor, apenas engatando uma pergunta.

– O que você e Sherlock fizeram ontem à noite?

A pergunta pareceu mais constrangedora do que deveria.

– Eu não sei! Eu não sei o que diabos nós fomos fazer lá. Esse... _esse caso_, Lestrade. – A voz de John enrijeceu. – Eu não vou falar mais nada e fazer mais nada sem ter antes algumas respostas. Se você está com tempo para participar de convenção de nerd, pode tirar quinze minutos para me explicar o que realmente está acontecendo.

– Você está um pouco alterado, quer um copo de água com açúcar antes de continuarmos? Uma aspirina? – A pergunta tinha seu tom de ironia, mas não soava acusadora. Só parecia ter mais algum sentido que John não captava no momento.

– Só... eu achei que iria acabar acompanhando o caso, mas só me confundo cada vez mais. Se você pudesse explicar mais, posso ajudar em algo e posso dizer o que sei.

– Eu estava na Scotland Yard ontem, na madrugada dedomingo. É o meu dia de folga hoje, e dormi por apenas três horas ontem para estar agora fazendo hora extra por conta própria. Não estou gastando tempo de patrulha para sair fantasiado por Londres. – A sentença trazia uma repreensão suave. John se perguntou como ele queria ser levado a sério com aquela gravata borboleta, mas lembrou-se que há algumas horas estava vestindo um terno azul de cetim (atirando-o pela janela conseguintemente), e sentiu-se incapaz de julgar.

– Desculpe. Só quero saber do caso. – o doutor suspirou, desapertando os dentes.

Lestrade permaneceu com as feições firmes, beirando a severidade, e tirou o celular do bolso.

– Vamos começar por isso aqui. – Greg selecionou uma imagem na galeria de fotos do aparelho e entregou-o a John.

Já tinha visto aquilo por vezes demais em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Era a foto de um exemplar de Senhor dos Anéis.

– Qual é a desse livro? O que tem ele? Aquele rapaz fantasiado, o Simon Doran, acabou de trazer isso aqui no consultório.

– Não, não. Esse não é o que estava com o Simon. Esse é o livro que vocês deixaram na Scotland Yard ontem de noite, junto com o localizador.

– Que nós...?

– Sim, quando vocês chegaram no departamento de polícia ontem de noite, com aquela limusine branca e tudo.

John apenas congelou as expressões, trancando a respiração.

– Você não lembra. – Greg retomou a palavra, indiferente. – Bem, não precisa se esforçar. Deve ser amnésia alcoólica.

– Eu não estava bêbado.

– John, quando eu saí até a calçada para falar com Sherlock, você abriu a janela da limusine, botou o braço para fora e me deu um 'oi' que durou uns cinco segundos.

O doutor fechou os olhos e deu um breve suspiro.

– Eu fui drogado. Botaram alguma coisa no meu copo.

– 'Botaram'? Quem te drogou, Sherlock ou um terceiro?

– Pra falar bem a verdade já não faço ideia de quem.

– Enfim. – Lestrade balançou a cabeça, como se aquilo sequer coubesse a ele. – Sherlock me explicou ontem de noite o que estava acontecendo. Era, não sei, lá pelas dez, dez e meia da noite quando vocês chegaram. Ele desceu da limusine e mandou me chamar, então me disse o seguinte: Que vocês dois estavam em um leilão beneficente que tinha sido fraudado. Os organizadores nunca quiseram colocar o tal livro a leilão; eles apenas usaram o evento para desviar uma das peças para alguém específico sem levantar nenhum tipo de suspeita.

– Certo. – John confirmou, esforçando-se para não perder a linha de raciocínio.

– Então. Sherlock dizia que, se alguém estava desviando a peça, então saber para onde ela iria era essencial para saber o motivo pelo qual os organizadores estavam fazendo isso. Sherlock levou uma réplica do livro consigo ontem ao leilão, não levou?

– Sim.

– Ele colocou um rastreador nessa réplica. Uma pecinha extremamente fina que podia ser colocada dentro da capa dura. Deixou o livro original e o localizador da réplica comigo.

– Sherlock substituiu o livro por um com rastreador e assim vocês poderiam saber para quem se estava desviando a peça.

– Exatamente.

– Explica bastante coisa, mas não explica, por exemplo, c_omo_ Sherlock sabia disso.

– Não sei e nem quero saber. Já te disse que estou desconfiado e que tenho medo do que Sherlock pensa e onde ele queira chegar, mas se resolvi entrar nessa, sei que tenho que contar também com os inexplicáveis métodos dele.

– Os organizadores do leilão teriam todo esse trabalho para entregar um livro de Senhor dos Anéis nas mãos de um nerd cosplayer?

– Sherlock deu a entender que Simon tem respostas, e eu espero que tenha mesmo. Que ao menos isso dê resultado ou que possa esclarecer o que diabos isso tem a ver com o assassinato, antes que eu seja demitido de vez.

John abriu a gaveta na qual tinha colocado a foto com o telefone e o Skype de Simon Doran.

– Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso. Simon queria encontrar Sherlock, então vamos fazer isso acontecer.

...

Já passava das dezenove horas e mais uma vez ainda estava claro, o prenúncio de um ocaso sutilmente rosado. John entrou na sala da 221B com roupas dobradas sobre os braços.

– Sherlock?

– Aqui em cima! – A resposta veio do andar superior.

Pulando os degraus, John subiu até seu antigo quarto. O ambiente não estava vazio, mas parecia despido, como a antiga pensão militar na qual já estivera. Não havia nada nas paredes, não havia cobertores ou roupas de cama, não havia porta-retratos sobre a cômoda; apenas os móveis que já estavam lá antes.

– Trouxe suas roupas de volta.

Sherlock não respondeu e tampouco se virou. Estava debruçado à janela aberta, de roupão e pijamas, com um cigarro entre os dedos.

Poderia fumar no cômodo que quisesse; a casa era só dele. Mas estava ali.

Apenas o som dos passos do doutor para dentro do quarto.

– Você voltou a fumar?

– Às vezes.

– Acha que precisa de algo 'sete por cento mais forte' para este caso?

O moreno dobrou o braço, trazendo a mão à altura do rosto. Fitou o fio de fumaça branca subindo do cigarro e oscilando até se misturar incolor ao ar.

– Agora é mais pela sensação do que pela nicotina.

Sherlock continuava de costas. Colocou o cigarro entre os lábios e não se apressou em voltar a falar.

– Pela sensação. – John tão-somente repetiu, as mãos na cintura. Olhava para o chão, parado ao lado da cama.

O cheiro ardeu narinas adentro e o doutor saiu de contra o vento que entrava pela janela, para não senti-lo.

Sherlock encheu os pulmões de fumaça e soprou-a lentamente. Então virou-se para dentro do quarto, o olhar sobre John.

– Achei que não estivesse mais interessado no caso.

– E não estou. Não quero mesmo. – respondeu, deixando as roupas dobradas sobre o colchão e sentando-se nele. – Isso ainda vai me dar algum tipo de problema que não vou conseguir contornar.

– Está aqui mesmo assim.

– É, eu sou tão previsível quanto você acha, parabéns. – John tornou a ficar de pé, como se não conseguisse ficar parado. – Vim trazer um telefone de alguém.

– Oh, o Simon. Sim, vamos falar com ele. Você liga? – Sherlock deu dois passos para a direita.

O doutor deu uma risada sem humor arranhou sua garganta.

– Como?

A resposta era improvável o suficiente para que Sherlock apenas contorcesse a expressão; tão claramente que John quase conseguiu ouvir "Como_ o quê_?".

– Como você sabe disso tudo? – O loiro ergueu a voz mais uma vez. – Do caso. Eu sei que você descobre coisas cruciais com os menores detalhes, mas normalmente você gosta de se gabar para todo mundo sobre como foi que chegou àquela conclusão.

– Não preciso me vangloriar para você.

– É, já sei o quanto você é genial, é, estou ciente disso.

Os dois continuavam andando sem firmeza dentro do mesmo par de metros quadrados.

– Só estou querendo te manter curioso.

– Está querendo ser dramático.

– Se você não estiver interessado, simplesmente vai embora para sua casa.

– Não vim te acompanhar no caso para ser drogado em um leilão fraudado invadido por mariachis e jogar meu terno azul pela janela de uma limusine.

Sherlock deu uma risada, uma lufada indecisa de fumaça saindo por sua boca e seu nariz.

– Canalha. – John balançou a cabeça e riu junto, apoiando o peso do corpo em um pé, depois no outro.

Ainda enquanto Sherlock tragava de volta, tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios.

– Você está aqui pela história de detetive.

– Eu estou aqui pelo detetive.

A frase pairou sem nenhuma réplica e já não restava sorriso no rosto de nenhum dos dois. O detetive somente apertou o cigarro contra o batente da janela para apagá-lo, jogando-o no chão em seguida, desapegadamente.

De soslaio, de cabeça baixa, John olhou para onde ele tinha jogado.

Havia muitos cigarros naquele canto ao lado da cômoda. Mais de um maço, certamente.

John implorou em pensamento para que Sherlock dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Podia ser técnica ou grosseira, cretina ou egocêntrica, _qualquer coisa_, mas que por tudo o que era mais sagrado não permanecesse em silêncio de novo.

Não teve seu pedido atendido. Maldito, logo ele, que não abria mão de ter a última palavra, ficava calado. A cada segundo que se fazia sem palavras as paredes pareciam fechar contra os dois. John permaneceu cabisbaixo e ainda voltou o corpo para não encarar o outro diretamente.

Sentiu a aproximação de Sherlock, ainda que sequer pudesse ouvi-la. Sentiu em seguida um toque de dedos em seu casaco, um toque sutil que convergiu toda a sensibilidade de seu corpo. Reagiu retraindo-se como se fosse ferro incandescente contra sua pele, virando-se de volta bruscamente. Estendeu uma mão para frente, para que o moreno mantivesse distância.

– Não encoste em mim.

Fosse com qualquer outra pessoa, não agiria daquela forma. Como uma adolescente que treme ao ser tocada, que se assusta ao ser flagrada sem roupa ou que se apavora com seu espaço pessoal invadido. Sentia-se imbecil fazendo aquilo, mas não conseguia evitar.

O detetive mais uma vez apenas franziu o cenho, e John nunca imaginou que gostaria tanto de gritar que Sherlock falasse alguma coisa. Como não o faria, tornou ele mesmo a falar.

– Ainda acho que conheço você, Sherlock, e sei que quando você coloca suas mãos em alguma coisa, é porque está analisando evidências de uma cena do crime, cadáveres ou pistas. – Sua voz não estava firme como poderia estar, mas ele não se prendeu a ela.

– Você está com medo que eu esteja fazendo algum tipo de teste. – O detetive apenas afirmou.

– É você quem falou em teste. E não, não estou com _medo_. Só tem coisas demais aqui que eu não estou entendendo e não é da mesma forma que antes.

– Sua linha de pensamento é muito confusa e subjetiva.

– É, tanto faz.

Holmes por vezes demais era uma exceção a coisas que ele dava como certas em sua vida.

– O papel em seu bolso. Suponho que nele esteja o número de telefone que você quer me passar.

O loiro enfiou a mão no bolso e, quando ergueu o papel que tinha o telefone de Simon, Sherlock tomou-o de suas mãos. Tirou o celular do bolso e fixou o olhar na tela. Cruzou o quarto, desviou do doutor como se passasse por um pilar e seguiu andando até a porta.

Saiu do quarto e levou o oxigênio do cômodo consigo.


	8. No room for taking a breath

Simon estava tremendo quando abriu a porta de casa; seu apartamento no sétimo andar, oito horas da noite. Tremia desde o momento em que autorizou o porteiro a deixar que entrassem Sherlock Holmes e seu acompanhante.

Tinha à sua frente um moreno esguio de sobretudo e cachecol azul. Ao seu lado, um homem de cabelos um tanto grisalhos que ele não conhecia – mas aquelas roupas que ele usava, improvavelmente, lembravam demais o 11th Doctor. Ainda espichou os olhos para o corredor em busca de John Watson, mas aparentemente ele não tinha vindo.

- Podemos entrar? – Sherlock perguntara, a voz linear.

- Err... sim, claro, senhor Holmes. – Simon deu um passo para o lado e abriu caminho para que passassem.

Entrar na casa de alguém era até um golpe sujo para Sherlock. A quantidade de deduções que fizera só de botar o olhar naquela sala já era suficiente para botar alguém na cadeia ou salvar uma vida.

Era o que tinha ido fazer ali.

Era uma sala ampla, conjugada com a cozinha, com apenas mais dois cômodos; o banheiro e o quarto, ambos com as portas fechadas.

Não precisava que a gritante quantidade de livros, boxes de filme e de seriado, pôsteres e figuras de ação de super-vilões dos quadrinhos o contassem sobre os interesses óbvios do rapaz; já estava ciente deles.

Mais eloquentes eram a falta de alguns itens nas prateleiras repletas, a mesa de centro ainda úmida e o anel sobre o tapete molhado. Mais eloquentes eram as almofadas lisas nos dois sofás, o ímã de geladeira caído no chão, as gotas úmidas na barra da calça de Simon e o pote de ração ao lado da mesa da cozinha.

- Vocês querem alguma coisa? Um café, chá... acho que ainda tenho refrigerante. – Simon se atrapalhou com as chaves antes de fechar a porta de volta.

- Confesse de uma vez o que fez para Lestrade e tente não me matar de tédio.

- Confessar?

- Sim, Lestrade é da Scotland Yard.

Lestrade tirou o distintivo de dentro o casaco e apenas abriu-o diante dos olhos de seu anfitrião.

- Estou aqui para ajudar, acredite.

Simon congelou por alguns segundos. Depois voltou-se para Sherlock com a voz audivelmente indignada.

- Senhor Holmes, eu entrei em contato com o senhor porque não queria falar com a polícia.

- Mas que pena, não é mesmo? Fale de uma vez.

- Não quero. Vocês não podem entrar na minha casa sem mandato.

- Você nos convidou para entrar. – Lestrade respondeu simplesmente.

- E agora estou mandando que vão embora.

Sherlock bufou, já no meio da sala.

- Se você nos contar, pode ter alguns problemas legais. Se não nos contar, não vai durar vivo até esse horário de amanhã. Tanto sabe disso que que estava no meio de seu plano de fuga.

- Plan- eu não ia fugir!

Sherlock apontou para as almofadas do sofá.

- Desde quando eu liguei, há menos de meia hora, você tentou arrumar o ambiente; mas não apenas para não deixar bagunça à mostra aos visitantes, e sim para não parecer que ele estava pensando em fugir. Primeiramente pelo fato de você ter um cachorro pequeno que não está aqui. Poderia estar no quarto, por exemplo, mas o potinho de água está completamente vazio, assim como o resto da ração úmida com a qual você o alimenta já está seca no recipiente de comida. O que indica que ele não está mais na sua casa há algum tempo. Você não tem família próxima e se preocupa demais com ele. A questão é: Onde o cachorro está?

Simon quis re sponder, mas Sherlock fez um sinal para que se silenciasse, ainda com o braço com o qual apontava cada uma das evidências. A pergunta dele era retórica; ele mesmo demonstraria que sabia a resposta, e tornou a falar.

- Você tem um sistema de organização preciso e particular em seu apartamento; os livros estão em ordem alfabética e por gênero, tal como os filmes, e as figuras de ação estão próximas à história em quadrinho às quais pertencem. Você tem isso por todo o seu apartamento. Por essa mesma organização que é de se estranhar que sequer exista uma bagunça a ser arrumada. Ela não estaria aí se você não estivesse com pressa.

O detetive atravessou a sala até a cozinha e abaixou-se diante de um armário.

- Como gosta de conectar as coisas, da mesma forma que faz com os bonecos e os quadrinhos, você deixava o telefone da veterinária preso detrás desse ímã, - Quando o detetive se levantou, tinha um pequeno ímã de geladeira com o formato da cara de um buldogue nas mãos – porque imediatamente o associava à veterinária. Quando se deu conta de que poderia precisar fugir, tirou o papel sem cuidado para ligar e o ímã caiu até debaixo do armário. Você não viu onde caiu, e sequer procurou; está sob muita pressão ultimamente para se importar. Tanto que o mesmo acabou de acontecer, pouco antes de chegarmos.

Mais uma vez Sherlock cruzou o amplo cômodo de volta até a sala, os passos ligeiros e firmes, parando ao lado da mesa úmida. Lestrade e Simon apenas assistiam em silêncio enquanto o moreno gesticulava e interpretava o que acontecera antes de eles chegarem – o policial já estava acostumado, mas o rapaz ficava cada vez mais boquiaberto.

- Você estava com a mochila sobre a mesa, onde estava colocando o que considerava essencial para levar na sua fuga. Como você precisou arrumar a casa rapidamente para nossa chegada, tinha que tirar a tal mochila da nossa vista. – Ele abaixou-se ao lado da mesa. - Quando puxou a mochila, deixou esse fino arranhão recente na madeira e derrubou um copo com refrigerante que estava aqui sobre o tampo. No meio de toda essa breve confusão, algo caiu de entre as coisas que você queria colocar na mochila. Algo precioso para você.

Sherlock levantou-se e ergueu a pecinha dourada que tinha na ponta dos dedos.

- Meu anel! – Simon soltou.

– Sua cara réplica rara e oficial em ouro do _One Ring_. - Sherlock jogou o anel para cima, rodando a peça no ar e apanhando-a de volta.

- Não sei se você quis fazer uma piada com 'precioso', mas saiba que ela foi recebida. – Lestrade comentou, ainda que sentisse ser inadequado.

– Tenha cuidado com isso. – Simon reclamou, na voz mais resignação do que protesto. – Você mesmo disse que é precioso para mim.

- Temos um caso de obsessão por Senhor dos Anéis aqui? – Lestrade cruzou os braços.

- Mostre a ele a tatuagem que você tem no pulso, Simon. A mesma que os atores da saga possuem, o número nove em élfico.

Simon igualmente cruzou os braços e sua expressão tornou-se indignada.

- Você está se divertindo às minhas custas, senhor Holmes?

- Pode-se botar muitos nomes no que estou fazendo agora, mas me divertindo não é um deles, senhor Doran.

- Não tem importância. Eu não me importo com isso, vocês não são os primeiros a tirar sarro da minha cara por causa da vida que eu levo. Tem um monte de gente achando bonitinho ser nerd agora, mas só o que eu ouço é 'Você tem vinte e cinco anos de idade, Simon, já não está na idade de ter bonequinhos e ficar lendo revistinha'.

- Ninguém teria absolutamente nada a ver com seu estilo de vida, Simon, - Sherlock parou com uma mão em uma das figuras de ação; um Doutor Octopus de quinze centímetros. - se ele não tivesse feito com que você cometesse um crime.

- Como você sabe disso? Se você já sabe de tudo o que aconteceu, por que ainda está aqui?

- Porque prometi entregar a Lestrade o mandante do assassinato de Lydia Marlowe. _Voilá. _

Foi palpável o pânico em que Simon entrou.

- NÃO! Eu não sou mandante de nada, pelo amor de deus! Eu não fiz isso! Foi por causa do Chris, foi por causa dele, eu juro.

- Eu sei. Só sente-se e conte tudo a Lestrade. – Sherlock sentou-se em um dos sofás e entrelaçou os dedos. – Não se ofenda se eu dormir no meio da história.

- Por que foi que eu me meti com isso? – O rapaz enterrou as mãos no rosto e balbuciou abafado, ainda com a boca contra as palmas das mãos.

- Porque o fato de você ter notas muito altas no colégio e na faculdade e saber muito de cinema, livros, computação e ciência sempre fez com que você acreditasse que era inteligente. – Sherlock sentou-se em um dos sofás, diante da mesa de centro. - O que podemos observar não ser o caso.

Lestrade sentou-se ao lado de Sherlock e Simon jogou-se no estofado de uma poltrona ao lado.

– Bem, não sei como... não sei por onde começar. Quer dizer, eu sou um analista de sistemas, simplesmente, mas eu... – Simon coçou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior antes de falar. – Eu conheço excepcionalmente bem linguagem de computação e tenho uma máquina potente que eu mesmo fiz overclock, adicionei–

– Ele é um hacker. – Sherlock interrompeu.

– Sim– _não_! – O rapaz engasgou. Ergueu os olhos castanhos em angústia pura para Lestrade. – Eu sou _Grey hat,_ quer dizer, sou dos que não fazem nada de errado! Quer dizer, já mexi nas redes sociais de algumas pessoas, mas...

- É mentira. – O detetive mais uma vez interveio na narração, voltando-se para Lestrade. - Ele ganhava dinheiro fazendo esse tipo de serviço. Ou como mais ele teria ido para a Comic Com de San Diego e viajado quatro vezes nesse ano para outras convenções em toda a Europa sem ter emprego?

Simon voltou-se, novamente boquiaberto.

- Como você...?

- Ah, por favor. – Sherlock apenas rolou os olhos. – Você é o mais idiota nessa sala e eu geralmente não falo isso quando estou com Lestrade ao meu lado.

- Eu nunca quis que ninguém se machucasse, ok? Eu não sou um monstro!

- Sherlock, você poderia deixar o rapaz falar? Se era para você narrar a história, não precisávamos ter vindo até aqui. – Lestrade interferiu, as frases duras. Acalmou o tom quando voltou-se para Simon. – Senhor Doran, você disse que não quis que ninguém se machucasse. O que isso significa no caso?

- Eu conheci um leiloeiro do Rockfeller center em um evento, mais ou menos um mês antes da morte de Lydia Marlowe, e continuamos nos falando. O nome dele era Christian, um ruivo daqueles bem ruivos mesmo. Hoje eu já começo a achar que ele estava me sondando e que não foi nada assim tão casual quanto eu pensei, mas na época não me soou grande coisa. Mais ou menos um mês depois, estávamos saindo, conversando sobre O Hobbit e tal, quando ele me disse que conseguiria um exemplar raro de _A sociedade do anel_ para mim, em troca de alguns serviços 'de informática'. Eu fiquei meio desconfiado, principalmente quando ele me disse que seria algo bem simples e que o valor original pelo qual seria leiloado o livro faria com que ele valesse muito. Eu poderia manter o livro ou vendê-lo na internet por um preço exclusivo. Mas ele sabia que era muito atraente para mim.

- E você aceitou o pedido.

- Ele disse que era um serviço simples, e era mesmo. Só que eu devia ter ficado mais atento, porque se fosse uma banalidade ele não me pagaria com algo assim exclusivo. Ele queria que eu hackeasse o e-mail de alguém.

- Você fez isso por causa de um livro? – Lestrade perguntou. Sherlock estava calado; parecia realmente nem estar prestando atenção.

- Conheço gente na internet que faz muito mais por muito menos. – Simon continuou, como se isso o consolasse de alguma forma – E, sabe, era um e-mail bem tosco, com muita cara de fake, mesmo, brittoxic22. Só que eu comecei a entender o que eu estava fazendo; eu estava me enfiando em contas privadas de gente que estava comercializando droga.

- O que você viu?

- Não quis mexer demais, porque sabia que ia me tornar cúmplice do que eu estava vendo. Eu passei os e-mails para o Chris e disse que não queria mais nada com isso. Ele me fez prometer sigilo e disse que iria desviar o livro para mim, que isso era ilegal e que se eu falasse com a polícia ele ia dar um jeito que eu fosse para a cadeia junto com tudo o que fiz. Isso faz um mês. Eu negava todo pacote que eu recebia; até parei de comprar livros e boxes de séries pela internet, porque não queria receber o tal do livro. Foi quando aconteceu a coisa mais esquisita de todas aqui, e quando eu me meti de vez no problema. Eu nunca quis contar para a polícia porque eu sabia no que eu estava envolvido e porque... porque ninguém iria acreditar em mim.

- Estou sou um policial vestido de 11th Doctor na sua casa. Acho que já passamos do improvável.

A frase de Lestrade teve um efeito quase exageradamente tranquilizador em Simon, e a expressão do rapaz se aliviou.

- Acho que esse seu distintivo é só um papel em branco, isso sim.

O policial deu uma risada abafada com a referência ao seriado, enquanto Sherlock continuava absolutamente indiferente.

- Conte para nós, Simon. – O policial insistiu, com firmeza.

- Eu... eu meio que tenho vergonha. Eram nove horas da noite e eu estava voltando do cinema. Eu estava jantando normalmente em uma lanchonete, tomando um suco, eu realmente acho que era algo no suco. Quando eu saí na rua para pegar um táxi, senhor me pediu ajuda. Um homem mais velho, de bigode e sobretudo. Ele perguntou se eu poderia ligar para o guincho, porque o carro dele estava quebrado e ele não tinha celular. Então eu segui o senhor até onde estaria o tal carro; quando eu reparei que estava um pouco tonto. Perdi o homem de vista por um instante e no outro senti uma picada cravada no meu braço. Não sei o que aconteceu ou como aconteceu, eu apaguei em nem dois segundos. E depois acordei em um lugar muito esquisito.

- Como um cativeiro?

O rapaz baixou os olhos para as suas próprias mãos.

- Não, como... um show.

- Um show? Uma apresentação musical?

- Mais ou menos. Era... tinha uma _drag queen_ em um palco performando Britney Spears.

Lestrade reprimiu um soco contra seus pulmões, como um espasmo. Seu rosto travou e ele comprimiu os lábios.

- Desculpe, vamos recapitular. – sua voz estava retorcida - Você foi drogado e acordou em um... show de drag queen?

- Pode rir, senhor Lestrade. Eu já esperava.

- Não quero rir, só quero entender.

- Você quer rir.

- Não. – Lestrade respirou profundamente e entrelaçou os dedos. – Prossiga.

Simon respirou profundamente.

- Eu estava naquela boate estranha, sentado detrás de uma mesa. Não estava amarrado nem nada, mas aquele senhor estava do meu lado e me apontava um revólver. Eu nunca entendi por que eles me levaram lá, entre todos os lugares, mas não queria pensar demais. Ele disse que eu estava entrando no e-mail particular deles e que eu não tinha direito de fazer aquilo, e que só não ia me levar para o porão e dar fim em mim porque eu tinha um talento que ele podia precisar. Então ele mandou que eu passasse tudo o que eu tinha invadido e que ainda acessasse mais alguns e-mails e contas particulares.

- Você passou as informações para eles.

- É óbvio, ele tinha um revólver apontado para mim! Eles só me deixaram ir porque disseram que precisavam de mim.

Lestrade apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e passou as mãos no rosto.

- Vamos fazer um resumo, e me corrija se eu tiver perdido algo: Chris entrou em contato com você e te prometeu um livro raro em troca de um serviço de hacker. Você invadiu o e-mail de alguém e mandou as informações que haviam nele para Chris. Um tempo depois, o dono desses e-mails te sequestrou e mandou que você fizesse o inverso.

- Sim. – Simon apenas respondeu.

Lestrade desviou um olhar para Sherlock, talvez mais perdido do que desejava.

Só então o detetive tornou a falar, como se despertasse de algum entorpecimento acordado. Respirou profundamente e ajeitou as costas no sofá.

- O livro que você recebeu essa manhã, onde está? – ele perguntou a Simon.

- Oh, sim. Eu... ele está no meu quarto. Posso ir buscar?

- Fique à vontade. – A lisura de Sherlock era tão vazia que parecia encher-se de um tom inevitável de deboche. Ele esticou as pernas e apoiou os pés na mesa de centro.

Simon levantou-se, levando um segundo para firmar os joelhos trêmulos. Respirou profundamente e saiu da sala.

Restaram Lestrade e Sherlock naquele cômodo. O policial desviava o olhar para todos aqueles bonecos e filmes e pôsteres e livros. Tirou a gravata borboleta, colocando-a no bolso, e sussurrou.

- Sherlock, entendo que aqui exista um crime, e vou averiguar por causa do que ocorreu ontem, mas você disse que isso tinha a ver com Lydia Marlowe.

- E tem. Não é óbvio?

- Se fosse óbvio eu não teria perguntado. Obviamente.

O moreno bufou pesadamente.

- Lestrade, qual foi o motivo pelo qual eu disse que Lydia foi morta?

- Por causa de... informação. – afrouxou a última palavra, como se chegasse a alguma conclusão.

- Oh, você está pensando. Agora pare, está fedendo a queimado.

- Eles conseguiram assassinar uma empresária milionária, mas não deram fim em um rapaz sem emprego fixo que mora sozinho? Tem tanta coisa faltando aqui. Eu só estou ficando cada vez mais confuso.

- Você é que é incapaz de acompanhar uma linha de raciocínio.

O policial não respondeu. Apenas olhou para o corredor.

- Simon está demorando. Não tem perigo de ele fugir?

- O quarto só tem uma janela, no oitavo andar e sem parapeito. Repense sua pergunta. – A resposta foi seca.

Lestrade levantou-se de seu lugar e andou até a porta do corredor. Desviou um olhar para dentro.

A luz dali vinha de uma lâmpada sobre a porta do quarto; uma porta azul, tal como o batente. Nela havia quadrados em branco e um aviso em prateado com algumas inscrições que, ali à certa distância, não era possível ler. Só o que dava para identificar era a inscrição 'POLICE public call BOX' no topo.

Uma porta como réplica da TARDIS.

- A menos que ele se teletransporte no tempo e espaço. – o policial ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorrindo com a referência que ele mesmo fez.

- Apenas pare. – Sherlock rolou os olhos.

- Você geralmente é azedo, mas hoje está absolutamente insuportável, sabia?

- E você, tão disposto e cheio de humor, não é? Considerando o dia do mês, presumo que seja o período fértil de Molly.

- Cale essa boca, Sherlock. – A rudeza incomodou-o profundamente, como se pinicasse em toda sua pele.

O assunto encerrou-se quando Simon voltou, o livro de Senhor dos Anéis nas mãos.

- Quando eu acordei ontem, isso estava ali na minha cozinha. Na cozinha, sendo que eu não deixei ninguém entrar. Eu sabia que estava tudo desmoronando e não entendia mais nada. Eu já sabia que estava dando tudo errado, mas com isso entrei em pânico e quis fugir de vez. – Com os olhos no exemplar, o rapaz voltava, o andar levemente zanzando, para o cômodo onde estavam Sherlock e o policial. Parou ao lado do último. - E mais: Eu reconheço um original quando vejo um, e esse livro que eu recebi é claramente falso. Tinha até esse chip dentro.

Simon tirou uma pecinha preta de dentro do livro e ergueu.

- Ah, isso é meu. – Sherlock levantou-se como se tivesse sido reanimado com um choque, e aproximou-se dos dois. Tomou o chip das mãos de Simon, que apenas encarou-o e suspirou dolorosamente.

- Eu não estou entendendo mais nada. – o rapaz quase choramingou.

Lestrade estrangulou um suspiro, e não queria admitir que compartilhava do sentimento.

- Certo, Simon. Tudo isso é bastante esclarecedor, mas eu vou precisar pedir que me acompanhe até a delegacia.

O rapaz estava cabisbaixo e o olhar baixou desconsolado para seus All-star claros. Permaneceu parado.

- Vá com ele, Simon, ou você não vai durar até amanhã. – Sherlock insistiu.

- Senhor Holmes, eu posso pedir um favor?

- Não. Já esgotei minha cota de favores prestados.

- Minha cachorra. – O rapaz tirou a carteira do bolso e dela pegou uma foto de um buldogue francês. – A Arwen, um buldogue francês. Se o senhor não fizer isso, eles vão dar ou vender minha cachorra sabe-se lá para quem e eu nunca mais vou poder vê-la. Ou ela vai para algum abrigo ou carrocinha, e isso é ainda pior.

Lestrade desviou um olhar para a pequena fotografia. Aquele realmente seria o gesto de alguém que se importava muito.

- Você não tem alguém da família para ligar? Amigos? – o policial perguntou.

- Não, minha família odeia cachorros, e a maioria dos meus amigos estão em outras cidades ou países. Lestrade, o senhor também poderia ficar com ela. Alguém, por favor; só quero que alguém cuide da minha cachorrinha.

Antes que Simon estendesse seus pedidos, Lestrade colocou a mão no seu ombro.

- Nós vamos ver isso. Espere aqui, um momento, sim? – respondeu com impessoalidade. – Sherlock, quero falar com você lá fora.

Enquanto o rapaz permanecia com as pernas travadas, estático e dominado por desânimo, os outros dois saíam do apartamento.

A luz do corredor do prédio ligou automaticamente tão logo pisaram para fora. E tão logo a porta se fechou, Lestrade retomou a palavra.

- Sabe o que eu acho, Sherlock? Que você está trapaceando.

- _Trapaceando_?

- Sim. Você tem alguém nesse caso que te deu informações. Não sei, talvez Mycroft. E está fazendo isso tudo só para impressionar.

- Por que eu me daria a todo esse trabalho para algo tão inútil?

- Por John, é claro. Por quem mais?

- Não seja ridículo.

O policial deu um passo para trás e apoiou todo o peso do corpo naquele pé.

- Só me faça um favor... não esteja envolvido com isso. Não vou gostar de ter que te indiciar. Acho que você devia entregar logo o que sabe e sair de cena. Você já devia ter parado de arrumar problema a essa altura. – pediu antes de voltar ao apartamento para buscar Simon e irem todos embora.

...

John abria a porta de casa, com sacolas do supermercado na outra mão e segurando o celular na orelha com o ombro.

- Mas isso do George... tem certeza? – A voz de Mary se envolvia por uma preocupação que já deformava levemente o tom de voz.

- Não é nada confirmado ainda, mas ele é um suspeito. É isso que eu precisava te fazer saber. Não queria te preocupar, mas também não dá para ficar sem comentar. Antes que você soubesse pelas notícias ou por outras pessoas.

- Quando você chega aqui em Edimburgo, mesmo? - Ela perguntara, do outro lado da linha.

- Final de semana que vem. – o loiro pegou o celular com a mão esquerda e trocou-o de orelha - Vamos falar melhor a respeito disso.

Do outro lado da linha, Mary suspirou dolorosamente. John apenas encarava as compras que deixara sobre a mesa e tinha que se esforçar para não pensar demais e dispersar da conversa.

- Só porque eu achava que estava dando tudo certo. – Ela disse apenas, resignadamente.

- Não vai dar nada errado. Vamos resolver isso. Desculpe trazer isso assim por telefone, só não quis que você ficasse sem saber.

- É que, você sabe. O homem que discutia Jane Austen comigo, é... é meio difícil de acreditar.

- Mas me parece que ele não está envolvido em nada do assassinato. Foi o que Sherlock pareceu querer provar enquanto me arrastava pra cima e para baixo em Londres.

- Vocês resolviam crimes juntos. É bem claro que ele sente falta.

- É, de qualquer maneira. – A maneira com que o doutor falou dava a entender que tinha algo a acrescentar na frase, mas ela morreu ali.

- Já estou ficando entediada aqui. Devia ter ficado um pouco mais em Londres.

John não poderia concordar mais, e se deixasse as palavras saírem, concordaria tanto que pareceria maníaco.

Ela não devia ter saído da cidade.

Engoliu em seco e sorriu, como se assim conseguisse fazer sua voz também sorrir.

- Eu estaria muito feliz com três semanas de férias de verão. Poderia estar aí nas colinas escocesas com você.

Ele realmente desejava aquilo. John queria com todas as suas forças não estar em Londres naquele momento. Quando continuaram conversando, exigiu dele aquele tal esforço para não deixar seus pensamentos e lembranças enevoarem sua atenção.

Sair de Londres.

No dia anterior, Sherlock tinha saído de casa sem dar satisfação nenhuma; muito provavelmente tinha ido direto para a casa de Simon. Tanto fazia; John não o teria acompanhado até lá nem se ele pedisse.

Só tinha ido até lá para passar um telefone. Só isso.

Sim.

O que não o impediu de ter dificuldade para cair no sono naquela mesma noite.

Não sabia se Sherlock percebia ou não o que estava fazendo, se tinha ou não a intenção de passar os sinais que passava, e tampouco qual das opções seria pior.

Os noivos despediram-se e encerraram a ligação.

O pior talvez fosse o fato de ele estar pensando com tanto afinco nisso que se via parado no meio da cozinha olhando para a parede.

Precisava ver Mary. Estava sentindo falta dela. Estava sentindo falta de sanidade para conter sua mente, sentindo falta de firmeza em suas pernas e do ar em seus pulmões.

Sair da Inglaterra antes que saísse de si de uma vez - mas antes que pudesse sequer sair de seus pensamentos, seu celular vibrou em cima da mesa.

Na tela brilhante, letras negras que quase toda vez ele lia na voz de Sherlock.

_Eu preciso de você no Diogenes Club. SH_

Soltou o braço ao longo do corpo e deixou o celular pender por dedos frouxos antes de responder. Sua respiração tornou-se um suspiro incrédulo.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – John comprimiu os lábios enquanto escrevia a resposta.

_O que você está fazendo aí?_

Enviou e colocou o aparelho no bolso. Continuava com os dentes apertados quando abriu a geladeira.

- Oito da noite, terça-feira. Você não quer me deixar em paz. – John ergueu a voz, mesmo estando sozinho, enquanto olhava para dentro. Queria guardar as carnes dentro dela, mas não lembrou disso enquanto encarava seu interior branco sem ver nada. - Você simplesmente não consegue.

Mais uma vibração no celular, e John cerrou os punhos com força, fechando a porta da geladeira mais violentamente do que devia.

Tirou o aparelho do bolso.

_Estou com problemas., _era a mensagem vinda do número do detetive.

Bufou ao ler, a respiração chiando pelas narinas. Quando respondeu, digitou de volta com tanta força que era como se o _touchscreen_ fosse botões apertáveis.

_Seja mais específico._

A pressão que fez para enviar a mensagem parecia uma tentativa de quebrar a tela ainda mais – evitava olhar para a rachadura que se fez no aparelho na madrugada de domingo para segunda.

Deixou-o na mesa e continuou olhando para ele por quase meio minuto.

Obrigou-se a guardar as compras enquanto esperava resposta, mas ela não veio; nem em cinco minutos.

Jogou o corpo em uma cadeira, afundando nela. Resolveu ligar.

A ligação foi ignorada por aquela e mais várias tentativas. Na última, ainda com o celular na orelha, John batia fracamente com a cabeça contra a mesa a cada tom de chamada.

- Eu juro, Sherlock... – Desligou e soltou os braços, a testa apoiada no tampo de madeira, olhando direto para o chão, por entre suas pernas.

Tomou fôlego, levantou-se e foi direto para a cômoda na qual guardava sua pistola.

...

Vento de chuva mais uma vez. Aquelas incertas noites frias de verão.

Programação para terça-feira à noite: invadir o Diogenes Club.

_Check._

Invadir? A porta de entrada estava aberta, como se desse as boas-vindas a um intruso noturno.

Providencialmente demais, claro. Onde estavam as câmeras?

"Eu estou tão ferrado"

John esperou por guardas ou alarmes, mas estava tudo tranquilo; o que apenas o intranquilizava cada vez mais. Tinha cruzado a entrada como um sócio ou um convidado, sem encontrar problema, atravessando pelo saguão principal como se estivessem dando-lhe passagem.

O interior do tradicional clube nos seus tons amadeirados e sua decoração elegante e antiga. As poltronas de tons verde-musgo, algumas mesas redondas de estofado grená e metal retorcido, lareiras apagadas e grandes lustres que sustentavam lâmpadas desligadas. Puramente havia a luz da lua pela janela.

Andava quase rente às parede, no limite do que podia enxergar, mas escondido de qualquer luz difusa que se fizesse.

Não havia ninguém ali. Estava tudo escuro. As portas abertas.

Tinha um plano, ou achava que tinha, mas quando chegou ali, viu-se perdido. Chegou a desejar ser parado por um guarda.

O que estava acontecendo?

A facilidade de tudo o confundia e ele ficava cada vez mais atônito. Estava até cogitando chamar por Sherlock, mas sentia que o silêncio não devia ser quebrado.

Estavam, afinal, no Diogenes Club.

Escorou as costas ao lado do batente de uma porta e tentava controlar sua respiração. Sabia que, se o capturassem, seria um desastre.

"Não, imagine, policial. Só estou aqui andando no clube, levando minha pistola de estimação para passear." O doutor quase murmurou o pensamento.

A porta ao lado da qual parara estava apenas semicerrada, e, olhando para dentro, via outro batente coroado por uma iluminação fraca. Era para lá que John iria, ainda que se sentisse ume lebre correndo perfeitamente na direção da armadilha.

Tentou ligar para Sherlock ainda mais uma vez, ainda sem sucesso. Se fosse algum tipo de brincadeira ou futilidade, John sentia que poderia descarregar aquela arma na cara dele.

Deu um passo silencioso ecoando para dentro do escuro. Tentou checar os cantos escuros, em busca de alguém ou algo que pudesse surpreender, mas não viu nada. Do lado oposto ao que entrara, o acesso a um ambiente com luzes ligadas.

Parou ao lado do batente sem saber se deveria entrar ou ficar ali, se deveria afinal chamar por Sherlock ou esperar. Estava com a pistola nas mãos e a mantinha firme entre os dedos.

Existia algum aroma indefinido e um pouco doce de baunilha e morango no ar.

Não precisou pensar muito mais; a orientação viera de dentro do tal cômodo iluminado.

- Entre, John. – A voz era familiar.

Familiar o suficiente para que os ombros do loiro caíssem, em um desânimo incrédulo.

Entrou com os passos arrastados.

Era Mycroft quem estava ali; tomando chá com bolo e bolachas em uma mesa redonda central, com louça de porcelana e prataria.

- Como eu detesto quando vocês fazem essas entradas dramáticas. – O doutor suspirou, rolando os olhos.

Mycroft ainda tinha uma xícara de chá nos lábios. Terminou de tomar um gole, pousou-a suavemente de volta no pires com um tilintar curto, e juntou as mãos.

- Eu estava em Moscou até hoje de manhã. - entrelaçou os dedos. – Meu corpo acredita que esse é o horário do chá das cinco.

O doutor baixou o olhar para a arma que tinha em mãos.

- Não sei se é mesmo prudente eu desengatilhar isso.

- Estou desarmado. Só tenho o meu guarda-chuva, que está ali do lado da lareira. – o outro ergueu as mãos como se se rendesse. – E você não vai querer que eu interprete isso como invasão e assalto, vai?

A resposta do loiro foi desengatilhar a pistola com um movimento de sua mão esquerda e guardá-la de volta no cós da calça, o rosto permanecendo imperturbável. Deu alguns passos na direção do Holmes mais velho e parou na frente da mesa dele, bem a uns quatro metros de distância.

- Acompanhe-me em um chá, doutor Watson.

- Como conseguiu roubar o celular de Sherlock? – John permaneceu parado onde estava.

- Roubar? – Holmes deu de ombros – Não, não preciso disso. Para mim, bloquear e desviar o número dele para outro aparelho é brincadeira de criança.

- O que você quer comigo?

- Tentei marcar esse encontro de outra maneira, mas você não quis vir, e acredito que não viria de qualquer maneira. Agora que estou novamente em Londres, quis fazer mais um convite.

- Você chama isso de convite.

- Quero falar sobre esse caso que você e meu irmão estão resolvendo juntos.

- É do interesse do governo?

- Não exatamente. Quando envolve tráfico internacional de drogas, acaba interessando à minha área. Não interessa a mim, é claro, e nem é por isso que eu te trouxe aqui. Não só por ser um caso que não me cabe, mas também por ser estúpida e essencialmente simples.

- Simples?

- Sim. Extremamente simples. Se eu sei quem são assassino e mandante, acho pouco provável que ele não saiba.

- Então por que Sherlock se ocuparia com isso?

- Acho que você sabe a resposta.

Um suspiro pesou sobre os ombros de John. Tudo o que ele não queria ouvir, todo o calor que ele não queria sentir dentro de seu peito entre as batidas pesadas de seu coração.

- Só não vá me dizer que ele está fazendo tudo isso para que eu faça parte de mais um caso com ele.

- Você parece bastante cínico quanto a isso.

- Estamos falando de Sherlock. Você consegue entender o quanto isso soa absurdo?

Mycroft comprimiu os lábios e ergueu a sobrancelha, algo de desdenhoso na sua expressão. Baixou o olhar para seu garfo de prata e segurou-o.

- Subjetividades à parte, obviamente que não é só pra fazer uma ceninha que Sherlock aceitou o caso. Seria demais para ele até nesta situação.

- Qual seria o outro motivo?

O mais velho dos Holmes deu um sorriso torto e fechado.

- Você não ia gostar de saber.

- Fale de uma vez.

- Ou o quê? Vai atirar em mim?

Os lábios de John se comprimiram e ele balançou a cabeça.

- Certo, estou aqui, parabéns. Aplaudindo vocês dois. – deu alguns passos para trás e bateu palmas seguidamente. - Parabéns, vocês realmente são grandes roteiristas. Pessoas morrem e vocês fazem teatrinhos. É o jeito que vocês lidam com as coisas, não é? Armam situações ao seu redor e fazem as pessoas caírem nelas. Nós somos um bando de ratinhos de laboratório pra vocês, não somos? As pessoas comuns não passam de cobaias aos olhos dos Holmes.

Mycroft deixou que a última palavra de John ecoasse e, enquanto o loiro tomava fôlego, baixou o olhar para seu prato mais uma vez. Sem pressa para responder, cortou com ele um pedaço de bolo e levou à boca.

A quietude no ar atingiu o nível de desconfortável até que ele engolisse e dissesse algo.

- Ele não abandonou você, sabe disso.

- Ah, não. - John riu um misto de graça e raiva. - Nós definitivamente não vamos ter essa conversa.

- Mesmo que ele parecesse não se importar com ninguém no mundo, você não conseguia afastar a esperança e a sensação de que ele se importava com você. E você não acreditou que ele pudesse ter dado fim a tudo, pelo motivo que fosse. E até hoje, mesmo depois de tudo, você não consegue afastar a impressão de que foi fácil demais para ele. De que ele passou muito tempo longe e que poderia ter encontrado outra maneira. Afinal, ele é Sherlock, não é mesmo? Poderia ter inventado outro jeito que não implicasse em te deixar sozinho por tanto tempo.

O desdém de John foi tão fortemente construído que caiu como uma máscara sobre seu rosto.

- Andou roubando os arquivos da minha terapeuta de novo?

Mycroft riu tão absolutamente sem humor que era quase possível perceber alguma mágoa ou amargura no tom do homem de gelo que ele era.

- Não, é bastante legível. E sei que você não falaria disso nem mesmo para a sua terapeuta.

- Eu juro que não sei por que eu estou aqui até agora. – O doutor andou um passo para trás – Passar bem.

Quando John deu as costas para Mycroft, dois seguranças pararam à sua frente, para impedi-lo de se afastar. Dois brutamontes de terno; altos a ponto de a cabeça de John estar à altura do peitoral deles.

- Ah, inferno. – John deu um passo para o lado, um passo indefinido e inútil.

- Você não vai sair ainda. – O mais velho dos Holmes disse apenas, antes de tomar mais um gole de chá.

Eles seguraram os braço de John; sem erguê-lo, sem forçar ou apertar, firmes somente o suficiente para poder fazer qualquer um desses no mesmo instante em que John tentasse algum tipo de fuga.

- Mande seus cães de guarda tirarem as mãos de mim. – Puxou os braços, mas era como se estivesse preso com grilhões. Teve sua pistola tomada e dela foram tiradas as balas, e para então deixarem tudo sobre uma mesa.

- John, eu te trouxe aqui porque estou preocupado com Sherlock e quero que você me ouça.

O loiro bufou pesadamente, ainda escoltado pelos dois.

- Certo, pela milésima vez, você está preocupado com ele. Então por que você simplesmente não bate na porta da 221B? Qual a porra do problema de vocês em serem normais por uma única de vez que seja? O que EU tenho a ver com isso?

- Porque_ você_ é o problema de Sherlock que mais me preocupa.

Não quis perguntar. Queria ir embora. Só ficou em silêncio.

- Você já deve ter percebido que ele não está em seu normal. – Mycroft prosseguiu - Até Sherlock, _que é Sherlock_, tem limites. Ele voltou para alguns danosos hábitos antigos e ainda criou outros novos. O pouco de noção e respeito que ele já tinha parecem estar despedaçando.

- E você diz que _eu_ sou o problema?

Uma terceira frase, em uma terceira voz, no entanto, preencheu o cômodo com seu rosnar indefectível.

- Mycroft, o que mamãe diria se soubesse que você clonou o celular de seu irmão outra vez?

Olhando para seus próprios sapatos, John deu um sorriso de canto ao ouvir a voz.

Aquela entrada dramática não tinha sido tão má.

Na boca de Mycroft também fez-se uma torção, mas sarcástica e provocativa.

- Penso que ela acharia muito feio o fato de você roubar o meu rastreador de sete mil libras para botar em um livro de Senhor dos Anéis, Sherly.

John olhou para trás e Sherlock estava escorado ao lado de uma segunda porta, diferente da qual ele entrara, com as duas mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo preto.

Enquanto o detetive se desencostava e começava a andar na direção dos dois, Mycroft tornou a falar.

- Ora, se não é o príncipe encantado vindo resgatar sua princesa. - ele escorou-se na cadeira.

O detetive apenas tirou a mão esquerda do bolso e ergueu, entre o polegar e o indicador, uma diminuta pecinha metálica e escura, erguendo-a na direção da luz.

- Isso é um pedido de troca? – Sherlock perguntou apenas.

- Meu chip pelo seu John? Você realmente acha que isso tem a ver com um pedacinho de metal? Sherlock, quando eu disse que não te emprestaria o chip rastreador, você drogou a minha secretária e arrombou o cofre. Você já fez coisas piores, mas não tantas acumuladas em uma mesma situação. Estou achando que foram ultrapassadas todas as noções de sanidade e coerência que um dia pensei que você pudesse ter. Venha comigo antes que eu tenha que arrumar uma ordem de restrição para você.

- Se você não quer isso de volta, então não sei o que estamos fazendo aqui. – o mais novo apenas respondeu, aproximando-se. Andava como se calmamente passeasse por um parque, e parou diante de seu irmão, do outro lado da mesa.

- Você ao menos está me ouvindo? – Mycroft ergueu a voz, apoiando as duas mãos na mesa.

- Estou ouvindo perfeitamente.

Sherlock estava mais do que ouvindo. Estava calculando.

Seus movimentos eram lentos e meticulosos, ainda que não deixassem de ser habilmente ágeis. Deixou o chip e um pequeno aparelho rastreador em uma segunda mesa, como se os devolvesse.

A letargia do momento rompeu-se como um estouro.

No momento seguinte, Sherlock enfiou as mãos de volta nos bolsos do sobretudo e tirou deles duas bisnagas de glacê para bolo, que havia pegado da cozinha assim que entrara.

Todos poderiam esperar qualquer coisa da situação, menos aquilo.

Sherlock empunhou tais bisnagas e apontou-as para os rostos dos dois seguranças, apertando-as e fazendo esguichar glacê sobre os olhos de ambos.

Instintivamente, os dois ergueram os braços, para limpar o rosto; nisso, soltaram os braços do doutor, que desvencilhou-se.

As bisnagas renderiam apenas um único jato forte; logo em seguida elas estavam inutilizadas como arma alternativa.

Só deu tempo para que Mycroft se colocasse de pé.

Soltando as bisnagas, Sherlock virou-se para a mesa de seu irmão. Segurou o bolo que estava sobre e mesa e empurrou-o contra ele.

Caso tivesse acertado diretamente no rosto, seria impecavelmente a cena de uma torta na cara recebida por um participante em um programa de humor. Tinha, contudo, acertado o pescoço e o queixo do Holmes mais velho, até cair em doces pedaços disformes sobre o terno.

John, que esboçava começar a fugir, soltou uma gargalhada que quase fraquejou suas pernas.

- Pela esquerda! – Sherlock apontou antes de começar a correr.

Enquanto os dois disparavam para o lado oposto ao qual o doutor tinha vindo, os seguranças começavam a ir em seu encalço, ainda atordoados demais para saber o que deveriam fazer em uma situação tão incomum. Enquanto isso, Mycroft levava as mãos ao rosto e sua palma enchia-se de resto de torta esbranquiçada.

- Sherlock, DESGRAÇADO! – apenas ouviram a voz repleta de uma incontida raiva do Holmes mais velho.

E, ainda correndo, quando John viu o rosto de Sherlock, flagrou um sorriso no rosto dele.

Havia um sorriso torto e cretino no rosto daquele maldito Sherlock.

Ele se orgulhava do que acabara de fazer, como se nunca tivesse sido adulto na vida.

Atravessaram uma cozinha, por onde Sherlock viera, e enxergaram uma grande janela aberta - seria por lá que sairiam.

Ordens para que parassem ecoavam à distância como o ladrar de cães a persegui-los. Doutor e detetive pularam quase cegamente pelo parapeito e caíram do outro lado.

Havia apenas uma cerca preta e baixa que os separava da rua naquele momento. John ainda recuperava o equilíbrio da queda quando Sherlock pulava para a calçada. Com um impulso que John mal entendia de onde veio, e ele também tinha passado por sobre a cerca, bem quando os seguranças protestavam da janela.

Um pulsar inquieto de adrenalina, o suficiente para que seus pés acertassem o concreto da calçada, e estavam nas ruas de Londres.

Era muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

Sherlock corria à frente.

Tinha o loiro ao canto de seu olhar, ao alcance de sua mão.

Por tempo demais esteve escondido de seus olhos. Que ele protagonizasse o campo de visão de John, e que ele não deixasse de vê-lo.

Nunca, se aquilo fosse logicamente possível.

Já o doutor sentia seu peito estourar. Precisava de um físico melhor para aguentar aquelas noites com o detetive. Ainda mais porque todas as vezes em que precisava correr, estava perdendo o fôlego de tanto rir.

O detetive também tinha sorrido muito. Tantas vezes nos últimos dias que ele poderia estranhar.

Não queria estranhar. Não queria achar nada a respeito do fato, não queria nem pensar naquilo.

Era perigoso, e talvez fosse daquilo que ele tanto fugisse e tanto corresse.

Ele fugia do que queria, porque aquilo o deixava instável. Perigosamente instável.

Ele desejava tanto aquele perigo que, ao senti-lo correr como lava por suas artérias, sabia o quanto estava próximo de ceder. Ali, estava tão repleto de uma incendiária adrenalina, de sentimentos combustíveis, era um ponto tão explosível, que bastaria uma única faísca.

- Aqui. – Sherlock travou os passos e sua palavra foi breve e direta. Mudou bruscamente de direção, para entre a lateral de dois prédios.

John tentou frear os passos no mesmo ritmo, mas não conseguiu. Desviou e ainda tinha velocidade; não conseguiria parar antes de atingir o muro, então apoiou-se nos braços para conter o impacto.

Seu corpo atingiu a parede com força e foi como um soco em sua respiração já entrecortada.

Sherlock estava ao seu lado.

Os dois parados ao lado de um prédio, escorados sob o alpendre, arfando com força.

- Você virou um bolo na cara do seu irmão – John disse antes de retornar a rir, quase tossindo. – No meio do Diogenes Club.

- Tinha um tubo de amoníaco e outro de alvejante na cozinha, achei que essa maneira seria a opção mais diplomática.

- É muito atencioso da sua parte. – Mais risadas tossidas

Sherlock baixou o olhar para John e sua expressão contorceu-se divertidamente.

- Você tem glacê no seu cabelo. E debaixo do nariz. Ainda bem que você não tem mais aquele bigode de um tempo atrás.

John riu ainda mais um pouco, passando a mão sobre a boca.

Sua risada e sua respiração ofegante turbilhonava entre a percepção de Sherlock e seu palácio mental se tornava um castelo de cartas ao vento.

O detetive desviou um único olhar para a rua.

- Shh...

Ainda ouvia o sussurrar que sua própria voz fizera, no gesto de silêncio, e virou-se de frente para John.

Shh, silêncio. Silêncio aos carros da rua, aos pensamentos, à coerência. Shh.

Só a voz de Sherlock, grave e rouca como um trovoar, por entre um sorriso incomum e ainda assim tão frequente nos últimos dias.

Uma respiração baixa, apenas uma.

Quente.

Naquela maldita noite fria de verão.

A faísca.

O detetive sempre captava tudo o que acontecia; no entanto, alguma coisa perfeitamente confusa latejou detrás de seus olhos. Sentiu o puxão em seu sobretudo e apenas isso; a cena inteira interrompeu-se em sua própria boca e não conseguiria conceber o motivo.

Nenhum dos dois conseguiria.

John poderia até jurar que não tinha sido ele quem deu o passo e quem, com as mãos agarradas ao casaco do outro, tinha se entregado àquele mísero e imenso descontrole e feito os lábios de ambos se tocarem.

Seus lábios tocavam os de Sherlock.

Seus lábios.

Tocavam os de Sherlock.

Enquanto tudo fora dos olhos de ambos despedaçava, a boca de Sherlock estava contra a de John e um beijo impedia o caminho de suas palavras e de seu fôlego.

O sentido que John pensava ser necessário para uma cena existir rachava e sentiu seu corpo prestes a esfarelar tão logo o detetive reagiu.

Não sabia o que esperava; não que esperasse coisa alguma dentro daquele momento explosivo e entorpecido. Ainda assim, qualquer coisa que ele cogitasse no mundo seria distante demais do que acontecia ali, enquanto suas mãos empedravam presas no casaco de Sherlock, suas pernas vibravam sustentadas pela ponta dos pés e seu peito ribombava com sangue expandindo suas pobres finas veias.

Ele acreditaria que fantasias tinham tomado posse de vez sua percepção quando as mãos do moreno seguraram sua cintura e, entre uma inspiração profunda, ele comprimiu ainda mais seus lábios e seus corpos juntos.

O loiro sentiu seus músculos gelarem ao começar compreender e absorver o que estava acontecendo.

Não podia acordar de si mesmo.

Não.

Um sonho. Era uma boa definição. Um sonho dentro de um pesadelo dentro de um sonho e aquilo jamais chegaria a um fim, a menos que voltasse à realidade.

Quando esboçou entreabrir os lábios, foi como se por eles pudesse respirar. Como se o ar gelado trouxesse a noite de volta, os barulhos de volta, seus pensamentos de volta. Alguém buzinara em um semáforo próximo.

Noite. Buzina. Semáforo. Rua. Londres.

"Eu estou beijando Sherlock Holmes."

Por tudo o que é mais sagrado.

Esticou os braços de súbito como quem arranca uma flecha cravada em seu corpo. Suas mãos, contra o peito do moreno, empurraram-no para longe de si.

Aquilo tudo acontecera em poucos segundos. Não deu tempo sequer de o tal semáforo abrir.

Sherlock cambaleou para trás, ainda ofegante. Havia uma vagueza em seu olhar que poderia sugerir que estivesse em choque.

– Isso... isso– eu... – John gaguejou e sua própria voz soava alheia. - isso nunca- eu...

O loiro se afastava dando passos para trás, antes de virar-se e disparar para a rua.

Quase se jogou na frente de um táxi para pará-lo e poder entrar.

Sherlock viu-se parado. Ele ainda arquejava mais do que aquela breve corrida que os dois tiveram demandaria e seu coração ainda desenfreava dolorosamente no peito. Só podia ser aquele coração, batendo como se fosse de ferro contra paredes frágeis de ossos, que agora botava pesos em suas pernas e roubava o calor de suas mãos.

Sua respiração não se decidia entre trancar dentro de seus pulmões ou soprar com força. Passou a língua pelos lábios, neles o resquício de um gosto doce e sutil, catastroficamente doce e assustadoramente sutil, quase o suficiente para reanimar suas pernas e fazê-lo correr e parar aquele táxi.

O carro preto acelerou pela rua e aquele 'quase' permaneceu ali, firmando apenas uma hipótese inócua no ar daquela noite fria de verão em Londres.


	9. Will you take it or leave it?

**Nota da autora: **Hey, sherlockians do meu coração. Tirei esse espacinho aqui para agradecer a presença de todos vocês, coisa que já devia ter feito nos capítulos anteriores. A todos os leitores,e os guests que eu não tenho como responder diretamente, eu queria dar um abraço muito apertado e dizer que a presença de vocês aqui é um presente para mim.

Ah, e quanto à frequência de postagem... hm... em geral, a cada duas semanas, mas pelo tamanho dos capítulos e pela minha rotina não tenho como dar uma previsão precisa.

E esse capítulo vai para uma loira amada que vai estar de aniversário amanhã. Renatchinha, não sei o que seria dessa minha vida na interwebs sem você para prover a zoera nossa de cada dia e nos encher de amor, purpurina, poder e ozadia.

**Música: End of the day - Blue foundation**

* * *

_Silence  
Stretching out between us  
I dream of a presence  
With essence  
And absence of doubt_

O dia estava pela metade tanto para Molly quanto para Lestrade, mas nem o trabalho da manhã ou a expectativa da tarde de quarta-feira pesava sobre seus ombros enquanto almoçavam juntos naquele restaurante em Clerkenwell.

Lestrade tinha um sorriso fechado e constante durante aquela refeição. O jeito que Molly dava risadas constrangidas quando se expressava mal, levando o copo de suco até a boca como se aquilo a obrigasse a ficar calada; talvez ela sequer soubesse que aquilo podia ser tão adorável.

Foi apenas desviando o olhar para trás que seu sorriso morreu, repentinamente. De um instante para o outro, a expressão do policial desconsolou.

– Merda. – ele baixou o olhar em um suspiro.

– O que houve? – Molly virou-se para trás, acompanhando onde Greg olhava. – Oh.

Era Sherlock quem se aproximava pelo saguão do restaurante, o andar acelerado e a expressão pétrea. Não estava de casaco e algo em sua aparência como um todo parecia mal encaixado, mas era difícil de perceber o que exatamente.

Parou ao lado da mesa dos dois.

– Oi, Sherlock. – ela sorriu de leve.

– O que você quer aqui? – Lestrade vociferou, sem perceber que suas mãos fecharam em punhos trincados.

– Preciso de uma policial sua. Uma mulher que possa se infiltrar.

– Sherlock, eu estou no meio do meu almoço, vá embora. Falo com você mais tarde.

– Nós só precisamos de provas aqui, você não percebe? Eu só preciso de uma mulher para isso.

Sherlock não parava quieto; vibrava na ponta dos pés, trocava o apoio das pernas, abria e fechava as mãos em dedos retesados.

– É alguma coisa que eu possa ajudar? – Molly interveio na conversa, os olhos perdidos oscilando de um homem para o outro.

– NÃO! – Lestrade ergueu a voz. Em seguida, olhou de soslaio para o restaurante, para as pessoas que desviaram-se para prestar atenção na mesa deles. Baixou o tom. – Não vou deixar Sherlock te fazer de cobaia, isso é absurdo.

– Não, a Molly não serve para isso. – O detetive confirmou.

– Cuide o tom com que fala com ela, está me ouvindo? – O policial rosnou entre dentes e parecia poder se levantar a qualquer momento.

– Você quer que eu diga que ela é adequada para se infiltrar em um prostíbulo?

– Vá embora, Sherlock. Saia desse caso. Você não está em condições de continuar e vai acabar preso.

– Simon falou sobre uma casa noturna, e é lá que eu preciso que a polícia entre. É muito maior do que a sua cabecinha imbecil imagina. Eu tive a oportunidade de fazer isso no primeiro dia em que todos nós aqui saímos juntos, mas John me atrapalhou e agora estou tentando arrumar o que está errado. Estava lá o tempo todo, e essa falta de progresso está me irritando. Quero me livrar disso.

Molly seguia quieta e quase não ouvia o que eles falavam. Estava reparando na figura do moreno de pé ao lado de sua mesa; entendia então o seu próprio estranhamento. Ele estava com a camisa para fora da calça e com os botões abotoados errado, uma casa acima. Seus olhos estavam escuros e havia um tremor intermitente em suas mãos a cada vez que ele parava de se mover – também por isso, não o fazia.

– Sherlock, está tudo bem com você? – Ela finalmente perguntara.

– Está tudo _ótimo_. – Ele sibilou como um gato arrepiado, espalmando as mãos na mesa dos dois com um golpe, o que fez tremer fracamente os pratos.

Então Lestrade focou a atenção nas pupilas dilatadas do moreno.

– Você está drogado ou coisa parecida?

Molly passou as mãos pelo rosto e suspirou angustiadamente.

– Eu só preciso de uma mulher que me ajude. – Foi tudo o que o detetive respondeu

– Por que você está tão obcecado com isso? Você não está fazendo isso só para me entregar um mandante.

– Você não é o único interessado nesse caso. Mas sim, também quero te entregar um caso pronto, que faça bem para sua carreira. De nada.

Os dois continuaram fitando o detetive, sem dizer mais nada, enquanto a ironia das palavras dele ainda rasgava o ar.

O restante das pessoas seguia almoçando, e elas também estavam caladas, como se a discussão na mesa deles tivesse constrangido e atraído a atenção do restaurante inteiro. Nenhum garçom se aproximara ainda para interferir; mas parecia questão de tempo.

Seguia somente aquele tilintar de talheres. Sherlock olhou para Molly, então para Lestrade, trancou a respiração por um segundo, trincando os dentes, e retomou a palavra.

– Quer saber? Esqueçam. Não preciso de vocês.

Ele deu as costas e atravessou de volta o salão do restaurante como um raio, como uma visão desalinhada apenas cruzando fantasmagórica pela vista de todos.

– Ele não está nada bem. – Ainda com o olhar fixo no detetive que abria a porta da frente com um estrondo indiscreto, Molly murmurou.

– É Sherlock, não se preocupe, você sabe que ele é desse jeito.

– Desculpe, Greg. – Ela levantou-se da mesa e Lestrade sabia que não conseguiria impedi-la; sequer devia. O policial apenas suspirou até os pulmões doerem e passou a mão pela testa, recostando-se na cadeira e sentindo que já tinha perdido a fome.

Molly abriu a porta do restaurante e o som do interior substituiu-se pelo dos carros na rua.

– Sherlock. – Ela chamou; o detetive estava ao meio-fio, parado com a mão esticada para algum táxi que passasse, ainda que não houvesse nenhum por perto. – Sherlock!

Ela apressou o passo e, parando ao seu lado, colocou a mão em seu ombro.

– Sherlock, o que está acontecendo?

Ele virou-se para ela, as pálpebras baixas e a respiração inconstante.

– Eu só estou colocando as coisas no seu lugar. Era para ser simples. Era para ser extremamente e estupidamente simples.

Ela baixou a mão, ao longo do braço do detetive, e emendou uma respiração profunda que poderia ser um suspiro.

– Sabe, eu posso continuar te ajudando sem que você tenha que me oferecer algo em troca.

– Você não pode me ajudar. Não é o tipo de coisa à qual você deva se submeter, mesmo porque não teria nenhum bom efeito. Eu resolvo.

– Eu sei que não estou... que eu não sei sobre esse caso de vocês, mas, ainda acho que você não está desse jeito por causa de caso algum.

– Realmente, você não sabe. Então não suponha, porque isso não é do seu interesse.

Suas palavras tinham retomado a aspereza. Molly queria acostumar-se àquilo, mas elas acabavam machucando. O que não a impediria, contudo, de continuar falando.

– Você está todo estranho aqui na minha frente, não sei, parecendo alterado. Você está cheirando a cigarro e eu sei quem fazia sumir doses de morfina no necrotério durante todo esse tempo. Ainda que esses seus sintomas sejam bem o oposto de morfina.

– Chega, Molly. Eu tenho um caso a resolver. Volte para o seu almoço. Não quero que Lestrade tenha mais motivos para implicar comigo, ele é meu único acesso à polícia de Londres agora.

Sherlock apertou os dentes um pouco mais.

– Eu estou com medo que você estrague tudo. – Ela balançou a cabeça – Não, não que você vá estragar, não é bem estragar, é só que... Essa aqui é uma área que você não sabe lidar.

Ela colocou a mão no peito de Sherlock por um instante, à altura de seu coração, o suficiente para ouvir contra a ponta dos seus dedos um par de batidas aceleradas. Puxou o braço de volta no segundo que se seguiu.

O moreno não disse mais nada. Naquele silêncio, afastou-se.

– Eu ficaria de olho no John mesmo que você nunca tivesse me pedido. – Ela completou, erguendo apenas um pouco a voz.

Sherlock tinha dado as costas, e ela não podia saber se ele tinha ouvido, mas estava certa de que tinha.

_Come closer  
Come and stay with me now  
Help me reconcile  
Come and stay a while  
And I will find a home  
Because we love till the end  
We love till the end of the day  
Of the day_

John continuava na clínica. Seguia com as mesmas rotineiras atividades; e ainda assim parecia que estava repassando todo seu período de residência. Demandava atenção até o que costumava fazer automaticamente. Estava alheio ao seu próprio corpo; seus pensamentos pairavam distantes daquele envoltório de carne e osso.

Ele era previsível, previsível a ponto de entediar até a si mesmo.

Tudo o que ele evitava não era uma negação simples, era uma negação obrigatória.

Ele _não podia_. No fundo, mal interessava o que ele queria ou não, ele apenas _não podia_.

Checava duas vezes diagnósticos simples. Prudência redobrada em pontos e incisões. Era bastante cansativo; mentalmente cansativo.

Havia ligado para Harriet na noite anterior.

Não existia um motivo exato. Queria que algo o guiasse, qualquer coisa; podia ser algum conselho totalmente genérico. Inconscientemente tinha algo que queria saber de sua irmã, mas jamais falaria sobre isso com ela.

'Harry, como você descobriu que...'

'Como eu posso ter certeza se eu...'

Acabou por desligar antes que ela atendesse. Mandou uma SMS dizendo que não era nada, que havia ligado para o número errado.

Ele não era gay – e aquilo não era sequer negação alguma. Homens em geral não tinham apelo nele; não que tivesse tentado ou procurado saber mais, mas estivera contente o suficiente com seus relacionamentos com mulheres. A pele macia delas, suas curvas harmoniosas, seu perfume doce e as curvas de seus corpos; gostava daquilo. Nunca deixou de gostar.

O problema era Sherlock.

O problema sempre era Sherlock e sempre seria Sherlock.

Desde quando? Não sabia mais. Já tinha pensado naquilo antes. Sim, já se imaginara beijando o detetive, mas sempre supunha que era uma entre centenas de cogitações do dia-a-dia. Como aleatoriamente imaginar que está socando alguma pessoa que havia sido extremamente grosseira na fila do supermercado.

Será que agora ele teria que cuidar para não causar lesões corporais em estranhos rudes, também?

Sempre se esforçava para isso, para que qualquer coisa diversa que Sherlock lhe causasse não passasse de algo banal. Não podia deixar aquelas impressões tomarem lugar, porque só o espaço que seus sentimentos naturalmente ocupavam já costumava doer.

Depois de tanto silêncio onde antes existia notas de violino.

Depois de tantas noites tentando lembrar de sua voz.

Depois de tantos sonhos que acordavam para o pesadelo.

Depois de tanto se arrepender por coisas que jamais poderia prever.

Depois de tanto querer ter dito as palavras que sempre escondeu.

Tê-lo de volta.

Tinha aquele maldito, desgraçado, cretino de volta, afinal, e não podia perdê-lo para um deslize seu. Talvez fingisse que nada aconteceu, como é de praxe a quem não sabe lidar com o que fez.

Esquecia daquilo durante uma consulta. Então seu paciente levantava da frente da sua mesa, com uma receita médica ou pedido de exames, e tudo aquilo voltava antes mesmo que ele saísse do consultório.

Talvez o detetive fosse indiferente àquilo. Talvez nem se importasse.

Se ele não tivesse _correspondido_.

Talvez aquele tivesse sido seu primeiro beijo.

John balançou a cabeça, as linhas do exterior retomando a nitidez em sua vista.

Não, não. Em alguma situação, Sherlock devia tê-lo feito. Nem que fosse enquanto adolescente, ou algum teste, algum engano, algum acidente, algum disfarce, algum beijo roubado. Ninguém passa dos trinta sem ter beijado alguém, isso é mais do que ridículo, é absurdo.

"Não pense mais nisso." chegou a articular as palavras, movendo os lábios sem soltar som algum.

Já era final de expediente e ele ainda não sabia a que conclusão queria chegar.

A porta se abriu como se resolvesse concluir por ele.

Pelo batente, rosnou baixo aquela voz inconfundível.

– John...?

O loiro voltou-se para a porta e a imagem fez enregelar suas pernas e arregalar seus olhos – e sequer era pelo motivo que imaginaria há alguns minutos.

O detetive recostado no batente da porta tinha sangue escarlate desenhando as linhas do lado direito de seu rosto. Estava com a mão na testa e a manga de sua camisa acinzentada estava igualmente tingida de vermelho.

– Acalme-se, eu estou bem. – Sherlock leu a palidez súbita no rosto do doutor, e sua frase soava irreal, no mínimo terrivelmente irônica, por entre o vermelho que escorria até seus lábios. Deu um passo firme para dentro e empurrou a porta atrás de si para que fechasse.

– O que aconteceu? – John viu-se ao lado do moreno, segurando seu braço.

– Não é nada. Você sabe que pelo número de vasos sanguíneos qualquer corte próximo da sobrancelha solta esse exagero de sangue. – Quando ele abaixou a mão, sua palma inteira estava vermelha.

– Você está sentindo alguma tontura ou desequilíbrio?

– Não.

– Sonolência, enjoo?

– Nada.

Sherlock esboçou escorar-se na maca, mas o doutor puxou uma cadeira da frente da sua mesa e rodou-a, empurrando para o meio do cômodo.

– Sente-se aqui.

O detetive apenas obedeceu.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que não foi direto ao pronto-socorro? – Parado ao seu lado, o doutor colocava luvas de procedimento.

– Não quis. – Respondeu com a maior simplicidade do mundo. – Aliás, é bem fácil passar pelos corredores e despistar enfermeiras nesse hospital.

– Ficou perdendo tempo e sangue nos corredores? – John ralhava apenas porque algo lhe causava um comichão na consciência, como se não parasse a coceira até que enfim bronqueasse.

Falar aquilo não era exatamente sua função de médico, então apenas tomou um fôlego e afastou os cabelos de Sherlock para averiguar o ferimento.

– Não, já estancou. – O moreno respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que John via a origem do sangue e chegava à mesma conclusão. – Só estou aqui porque achei que iria precisar de um ponto.

Era um corte um par de centímetros acima da sobrancelha quase clara do detetive. Nela, o líquido rubro se acumulara e deslizara para o lado até margear o desenho de suas maçãs do rosto.

– É, um ponto resolve. – John afastou-se por um momento para puxar a mesa metálica com os instrumentos médicos. Poderia chamar uma enfermeira, mas não seria necessário. – Segure seus cabelos para cima.

Sherlock ergueu os cachos levemente ensanguentados para cima e o doutor tocou com um pedaço de gaze a lateral do ferimento, para absorver o excesso de sangue.

– Qual a origem desse corte?

– Metal.

John aguardou a complementação da resposta, mas ela não veio.

– O que você anda fazendo que não pode simplesmente me contar?

Sherlock apenas seguiu olhando para suas mãos; virou a palma rubra para si e abriu um pouco os dedos.

John travou um suspiro. Despejou soro fisiológico sobre a ferida, mantendo mais gaze apoiada na sobrancelha do detetive para impedir o líquido de escorrer.

– É algo enferrujado ou potencialmente contaminado?

– Não.

– Faz quanto tempo desde que eu te apliquei antitetânica?

– Quatro anos, dois meses e vinte e seis dias.

O doutor mesmo tinha lhe aplicado a vacina, depois de um combate físico no qual Holmes tinha se ferido. Não parecia fazer assim tanto tempo.

– Ainda está em um intervalo seguro. – disse por dizer.

Enquanto limpava o ferimento, apenas a respiração pesada dos dois se ouviu por um longo minuto arrastado.

– Seu irmão está preocupado com você e eu também estou. – o doutor então continuou, a voz baixa.

– Lembra-se de Christopher Bardle, aquele ruivo do leilão?

O doutor não ligou a resposta de Sherlock ao que ele tinha comentado, mas tentou acompanhar sua linha de raciocínio. Naquilo sempre sentia-se seguindo um fio de pólvora.

– Sim. – jogou o último gaze da assepsia, róseo de sangue e soro fisiológico, em um recipiente prateado em formato de meia-lua.

– Você não estava na casa de Simon e acredito que vai perder uma quantidade grande de referências, mas vou simplificar. Eu disse que Lydia morreu por causa de informações, então alguém tinha que estar passando tais informações para ela. Pudemos provar que essa pessoa era Simon; um hacker que estava acessando e-mails e dados de um lado e entregando para ela. No entanto, até mesmo para um hacker, é preciso saber onde procurar, e Simon só fez isso porque tinha sido contratado. Ele foi trazido à situação tentando tirar uma vantagem particular e acabou sendo levado a algo que se complicou exponencialmente, até culminar em um assassinato.

John ouvia atenciosamente enquanto passava gel anestésico em torno do corte na testa do detetive.

– Christopher trabalhava para Lydia, e foi colocado na responsabilidade de resolver isso. Então ele entrou em contato com Simon e fez com que ele acessasse computadores, dados e e-mails específicos. No leilão, era notável o seu desconcerto, principalmente por ele estar ciente de que fez parte do que colocou a vida de sua chefe em risco. No entanto, sua parcela de culpa acaba aí.

– Chris contratou Simon para hackear informações, a mando de Lydia? – o doutor perguntou apenas para não deixar escapar o raciocínio.

– Sim. Simon acessou inúmeros dados que comprovavam todas as atividades ilícitas que Lydia desconfiara. Em troca, Chris prometeu aquele livro, e de fato entregou-o, mesmo depois da morte de sua chefe. Ele o fez para intimar Simon a ficar em silêncio, evidenciando sua cumplicidade em receptação de item desviado.

– Não fale agora, você fica eufórico e eu estou prestes a espetar sua testa. – o doutor tinha uma agulha entre o polegar e o indicador.

– Depois de ter sido contratado por Christopher, porém, Simon foi abordado por um misterioso senhor de bigode que pediu ajuda com seu suposto carro quebrado. Nisso, ele foi drogado, levado à inconsciência, transportado até o que seria um clube noturno e coagido a entregar tudo o que tinha descoberto. E estava bem claro que, tendo acesso àquilo, Lydia sabia tudo sobre as ilegalidades cometidas, principalmente, por três pessoas específicas. E essas três pessoas não podiam permitir que Lydia continuasse sabendo tanto.

– Sherlock, fique quieto por apenas um instante. – John insistiu, ainda com a ponta aguda de metal apontando para a pele do detetive.

O moreno travou os dentes e interrompeu-se. Seus músculos faciais se retesaram fracamente com o fincar preciso, ainda que a dor estivesse reduzida pela analgesia.

– Pode falar, ou você vai explodir. – O doutor disse, tão logo puxou a agulha e finalizou o ponto.

– Ao procurar, Lydia encontrou tudo o que tinha sido feito por seu advogado, por um dos seus acionistas e pelo comparsa dos dois, um major aposentado. Um advogado loiro de cavanhaque, um acionista com uma bursite que me facilitou imobilizá-lo, e um major com um bigode e um revólver 38. debaixo do casaco. Todos unidos por seus negócios e também por seu vício em pôquer. Todos bem-sucedidos financeiramente, mas, emocional e pessoalmente, com pouca coisa a perder.

O doutor afrouxou a mandíbula e poderia ficar levemente boquiaberto. Soltou os ombros e baixou as mãos, um pouco estarrecido.

– Os três? Os três que estavam naquela mesa de pôquer na sexta-feira estão por trás do assassinato de Lydia?

– Sim. O senhor de bigode que levou Simon para o clube é o mesmo homem armado que nos enxotou. Como nós não fomos drogados dentro daquele salão de pôquer, isso era a demonstração de que eles não acharam que éramos perigosos ou problema direto. Éramos apenas um problema paralelo; dois espertalhões querendo ganhar dinheiro fácil. O major sabia que não devia se arriscar com isso, e só quis nos expulsar de lá.

Ainda um pouco confuso com o excesso de informação, John tirou as luvas, jogando-as sobre aquele mesmo recipiente prateado.

– Você já sabe disso tudo e ainda assim está todo mundo andando livre? Não é arriscado para quem está envolvido? Simon, Chris, eles estão completamente vulneráveis. – ele perguntava enquanto afastava-se e caminhava até a pia do outro lado do ambiente. – Isso sem contar que, se eles fizerem uma lição de casa bem básica, vão descobrir que nós dois desvendávamos crimes juntos.

– Tenho alguém trabalhando nisso, não se preocupe. – Sherlock deu de ombros, um bufar fraco de quem já não quer mais falar sobre o assunto, enquanto John colocava uma toalha branca debaixo da torneira, com um pouco de sabonete bactericida. – Esses três não são grandes criminosos, com tudo encaixado e bem-planejado. Não passam de uns idiotas. Eu só estou ajudando a trazer provas, ou a polícia pode indiciar as pessoas erradas. É um caso grande, a Scotland Yard precisa de alguém na cadeia, mas, se não tiverem algo sólido, os principais vão escapar ou colocar algum bode expiatório qualquer.

O doutor voltou até ao lado do detetive e entregou-lhe a toalha, para que limpasse os filetes manchados de sangue em seu rosto.

Não sabia o que pensar. Era esclarecedor finalmente entender um pouco mais, mas soava estranho. Soava errado. Não apenas pela falta de algumas motivações, explicações e pelas falhas na história, mas também pela impressão de que lhe contaram um pedaço do final de um filme que ele estava assistindo. Não dava aquela sensação surpreendente de encontrar as partes faltando em um caso; parecia mais uma confissão, uma rendição.

E, se era um filme, tinha algo de ruim nele, como vários furos de roteiro. Frames que Sherlock fizera questão de cortar fora, pedaços que atou até formar um emaranhado.

– Estavam todos lá naquele dia?

– Sim. Por isso seria a isca perfeita. – Sherlock passou a toalha em seu rosto. – Se você tivesse deixado, eles me levariam até o mesmo lugar em que levaram Simon.

– Um estabelecimento que funciona como um clube ou algo do tipo, mas na verdade é o disfarce para um lugar onde eles 'resolvem' seus problemas.

– Exatamente.

– Por que você simplesmente não me falou tudo isso? Por que não me disse que aquilo era para prender os mandantes e tirar das ruas esse perigo aos envolvidos?

– Faria alguma diferença?

Um movimento das íris do doutor desviaram seu olhar. Seus lábios se comprimiram e sua vista desfocou até que Sherlock se tornou, por um par de segundos, um borrão.

– Não. – piscou algumas vezes. – não faria.

Ele não ajudaria Sherlock a colocar a têmpora contra o cano da arma de alguém. Não mais, por motivo nenhum no mundo.

– É bastante simples, não é? – O detetive limpava a pálpebra e a bochecha.

A pergunta era curiosa, e John poderia pensar mil vezes nela sem poder concordar.

Poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos _simples_.

Sherlock quem sabe estivesse falando apenas do caso, mas ainda assim não era _simples_.

"Tente _confuso_, Sherlock. Tente _desastroso_. Tente _assombroso_, _irreversível_,_ colossal_."

– Por que você está me contando isso agora?

Sherlock terminava de limpar as mãos e John e esforçava-se para respirar o ar denso.

- Isso tudo... É como logo quando você foi morar comigo. Eu realmente iria correr sozinho para a cena do suicídio forçado de Jennifer Wilson. Então eu te ouvi praguejar sobre sua perna, e foi como um estalo. Eu precisava de um assistente, e você precisava esquecer de seu mancar psicossomático.

Aquilo tudo invertia os sentidos de ambos; transformava a luz branca adstringente de hospital na iluminação difusa entre cortinas que havia no 211B da Baker Street. Transformava o final de dia na clínica em um ocaso de mais de três anos atrás.

Tempo suficiente pra em breve ter que reforçar uma antitetânica.

A quem observasse, poderia parecer que não havia acontecido nada.

Poderia parecer que não havia acontecido nada, mas, na noite anterior, havia acontecido _tudo_.

Naquela noite em que John se arrependeu mortalmente de não ter ido embora antes e mais ainda de ter ido embora depois.

Sherlock abaixou a toalha, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, os dedos tão frouxos que aquele pedaço de pano branco matizado de rosa e vermelho poderia cair no chão a qualquer momento.

Havia algumas coisas reverberando de dentro para fora no detetive, arranhando as paredes da sua consciência até deixá-la em carne viva. Uma delas era as frases que estava dizendo.

John estava parado ao seu lado, os pés criando raízes no chão, algo gélido descendo por seu peito e pela boca do seu estômago enquanto sua nuca e suas orelhas esquentavam. Naquela onda indefinida, algo dentro do doutor gritava 'Fuja'. Fuja o mais rápido que puder, a plenos pulmões. Fuja até suas pernas arderem e latejarem, como quem quer escapar de uma avalanche.

– Eu preciso de sua presença e você precisa abandonar o que usa como muleta. – Sherlock concluiu.

Fuja, porque tudo está mesmo desmoronando.

– Sherlock, escute... – o loiro fechou os olhos e tomou um fôlego trôpego.

– Só me beije de novo.

– O quê?

Os olhos mal tiveram tempo para se abrir; Sherlock ergueu-se na cadeira, apoiando-se no encosto, e tomou os lábios do doutor com os seus.

Assim de súbito, a mesma sensação do dia anterior piscava no intervalo de luz que se fazia por entre as pálpebras semicerradas de John.

Desmoronando.

Sherlock colocou-se de pé. Envolveu em seus braços o corpo do doutor, fechando o abraço até estarem peito contra peito; apenas a diferença de altura impedia seus esternos de se alinharem e a palpitação de seus corações formarem um único ritmo desenfreado, com um único som vibrando. As mãos de John ergueram-se aos ombros do moreno e deslizaram para os cabelos cacheados, afundando-se neles, sua boca entreabrindo para a do detetive.

Ladeira abaixo.

A cadeira foi tirada do caminho e se chocou contra a mesa metálica com rodinhas, o recipiente em meia-lua e os utensílios sobre ele estalando e ecoando pelos ouvidos de ambos. Quando o loiro se deu conta, ele tinha guiado os corpos dos dois e quase os impactado contra a maca dois metros adiante, seus passos sendo interrompidos pela colisão brusca do corpo de Sherlock contra o seu.

Tudo tinha desabado e ele estava soterrado de corpo inteiro.

As mãos do loiro soltaram os cabelos de Sherlock e desceram por seu pescoço. Seguiram a volta de seu colarinho, desceram espalmadas pelo peitoral e encontraram lugar nas laterais da cintura do outro. Suas bocas não estavam mais apenas apertadas juntas, ou acariciando-se com o interior de lábios; agora elas abriam espaço e línguas tomavam lugar naquele beijo, roçando por entre dentes.

Dentro de suas artérias, o sangue começava a correr quente rumo aos seus quadris, como se escorresse fluido sob a pele. E, conforme seus corpos ganhavam calor, seus dedos perdiam-no; os de John crisparam nas roupas do moreno como pedaços de gelo que se quebravam.

Sim, talvez o doutor tivesse imaginado aquilo algumas vezes, por mais que impetuosamente enxotasse aqueles pensamentos assim que se desenhavam. A realidade que tinha ali parecia muito mais bagunçada e descoordenada, mas de uma intensidade de sentidos que seria além de qualquer cogitação. Sherlock em si era uma explosão, e até mesmo a incerteza era algo como faíscas e chamas em torno dele. Aquela vontade latente tomava proporções exponenciais a cada contato, a cada mísero contato.

Agora o moreno estava recostado na maca e sentia precisamente o osso do quadril do doutor ao lado de sua virilha. A perna de John estava quase encaixada entre as suas, e crescia aquele latejar sanguíneo contido por roupas de baixo que pareciam, lenta e gradualmente, cada vez mais apertadas. Sentia o tecido macio de suas vestimentas tornar-se áspero contra sua pele sensibilizada. Sua camisa tinha a textura de estopa, a calça de John poderia ser feita de juta, todo algodão já tinha se tornado lixa.

John não saberia, mas algo já estava entremeando as verdades do moreno. Forte a ponto de bloqueá-lo, de descaminhá-lo, de desestabilizar seus planos e seus desejos, mesmo sem que ele conseguisse identificar exatamente o que era.

Aquele desejo carnal e prosaico era um dos reflexos mais arrasadores do que significava perder para seus sentimentos. E, tendo John ali para ele, seu corpo poderia gritar que valia a pena. Poderia convencê-lo facilmente, como faria a qualquer ser humano ordinário. O detetive até estava ciente de que seus sentidos, especialmente aguçados, conseguiam ser ainda mais convincentes do que os de outra pessoa.

Sinta a endorfina encharcar seu cérebro. Sinta a ocitocina despejando ao longo de seus nervos e a dopamina brincar com seu sistema de recompensa, transformando cada investir de lábios e cada pressão de dedos em algo viciante e vicioso.

Uma mão de Sherlock deslizou por debaixo do jaleco e desceu por entre os ossos do quadril de John, até a virilha. O loiro engasgou em seu próprio fôlego e puxou sua boca de volta; sem, no entanto, afastar seu rosto. Seus narizes continuavam encostados, lado a lado.

– Não fique me testando, – agarrou o tecido da camisa de Sherlock até amassá-la entre seus dedos, a voz ainda diretamente quente contra o rosto do outro – porque você não sabe o que está fazendo comigo.

O calor que porejava ao longo de toda sua espinha seguia traiçoeiro.

O doutor estava visualizando como seria arrancar as roupas de Sherlock ali mesmo.

O detetive já tinha calculado trinta formas de aquilo acontecer.

Contudo, nenhuma delas era viável no momento. Não na situação em que se encontravam.

John abaixou suavemente a cabeça e seus lábios tocaram o pescoço do detetive, logo abaixo da linha do maxilar. Ergueu o tecido da camisa dele e suas mãos encostaram diretamente na pele do abdome, quente contra seus dedos.

Sherlock desviou o olhar para o teto branco, as mãos ainda mais firmes na bacia de John.

O padrão no horário e na rotina das enfermeiras, a quantidade de pacientes, o tempo passado de expediente.

Serem surpreendidos não era uma casualidade desconfortável, era uma probabilidade inequívoca e extremamente previsível.

Era uma equação matemática.

Ainda assim, seu número de inspirações e expirações seguia subindo; sabia que, dos costumeiros catorze, ele deveria estar com dezenove, vinte por minuto.

Quase o dobro do número de... batimentos cardíacos.

John roçava os dentes em sua pele e suas mãos estavam agarradas diretamente à sua cintura.

Sherlock fechou os olhos e respirou pesadamente por lábios entreabertos. Suas pernas tiveram um espasmo e seus quadris se projetaram para a frente.

Pressão sanguínea... dezesseis vezes maior n-nas... no...

Onde John... ele não deveria...

Eles não poderiam-...

Precisava tentar avisá-lo.

-_John... –_ Sherlock gemeu. Tentou falar, mas tudo o que fez foi gemer.

O doutor quase contorceu-se ao ouvir o som. Não foi um sussurro, não foi um chamado, não foi sequer um nome. Foi um gemido, quisesse qualquer um deles ou não.

Os movimentos do loiro então se tornaram ainda mais impetuosos, como se todos aqueles hormônios tivessem se sintetizado em uma única e violenta dose de adrenalina. As mãos de John engataram no cós da calça do detetive.

Passos no corredor.

– John, – A voz de Sherlock estava fraca e ainda tinha aquele tom gutural. – ouça...

Ainda deu tempo de o loiro soltar o botão sobre a braguilha.

– John!

Sherlock empurrou o doutor para longe de seu corpo, apoiou as mãos na maca atrás de si, tomou um impulso com seus pés e nela sentou-se.

No instante seguinte, ainda enquanto o doutor tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, a porta do consultório abriu-se.

Uma enfermeira loira estava parada na porta com uma expressão de surpresa suave. Tudo o que ela via, no entanto, era um paciente sentado na maca e o médico de pé à sua frente.

Sherlock estava com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, as costas um pouco curvadas, e não seria possível perceber que sua calça estava aberta. Trancava a respiração para não deixar transparecer o quanto estava ofegante.

John conseguiu resgatar raciocínio tentar fazer o mesmo; diria ser uma vitória.

– Oh, desculpe, doutor Watson. – Ela justificou-se com naturalidade. – como seu turno terminou e o último paciente da recepção da clínica saiu daqui há mais de meia hora, acreditei que a sala estivesse vazia.

– O que você quer, Judith? – Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco e esticou os braços, para puxá-lo para frente de seu corpo.

A enfermeira ficou em silêncio por um momento, os olhos arregalando involuntariamente. O doutor Watson nunca tinha sido rude daquela forma antes, e ela se atrapalhou antes de conseguir responder.

– Eu só precisava... – ela apontou para a bandeja que tinha em suas mãos, um pouco desconcertada – retirar os instrumentos de procedimento da...

– Eu estou no meio de uma consulta. – ele a interrompeu.

– Desculpe, doutor. – Ela soltou a frase já no meio de ir embora.

Assim que a porta se fechou, os dois deixaram seus fôlegos descompassarem.

– _No meio de uma consulta. _– A voz do detetive tomou uma ironia improvável.

– Cale a boca. – John respondeu quase automaticamente.

Os dois então deram risada, cada uma mais nervosa do que a anterior. John sentia suas roupas de baixo ainda desconfortáveis e apertadas.

Quis agradecer a Sherlock por ter conseguido disfarçar o mínimo que fosse. Não somente por ser ele, doutor Watson, o maior privilegiado por não deixar que ninguém descobrisse, mas também porque ele não conseguiria fazê-lo. Não conseguiria afastar o corpo de Sherlock do seu naquele momento.

Era assombroso imaginar que teria passado por cima de seu emprego, sua noiva, sua amizade e de tudo o que conhecia sobre si mesmo, para continuarem, ou mesmo por um pouco mais daquilo.

Era disso que sempre fugia.

Parecia que Sherlock ainda era razão, mesmo quando o estava levando à loucura.

O detetive estava corado à sua frente, esforçando-se para recuperar a respiração normal e para, quem diria, acalmar sua excitação. Física, inegável.

Então John fechou os olhos, como se naquela escuridão pudesse visualizar tudo o que se destruíra na avalanche, e o ar entre os dois tinha poeira de destroços pairando.

'Mary' era um nome que doía em seu peito como uma faca cravada e girada.

Sherlock levantou-se e não disse nada. Fechou de volta sua calça, colocando a camisa para dentro. John invejaria seu controle que ele tinha sobre seu corpo, não estivesse ocupado demais sendo arrasado pela vergonha que sentia. O moreno simplesmente começou a andar até a porta, com sangue na manga da camisa amassada, um ponto na testa, como se caminhasse dramaticamente sobre os escombros.

John assistiu-o sair.

Não podia ter errado tão feio. Não podia ter arruinado tudo.

Não podia continuar o que fizeram e ao mesmo tempo também não poderia deixar acabar.

A porta se fechou e um chiado continuou. Um chiado que estivera lá já fazia alguns minutos, mas ao qual John só se atentou naquele momento.

Estava chovendo?

Correu até a janela e, com as mãos apoiadas no vidro, observou os pingos de água sequenciais despencando das nuvens e acertando o concreto alguns andares abaixo.

Seria sua desculpa.

Ainda dava tempo e ele tinha uma escolha a fazer.

_Distant  
Shifty-eyed and restless  
I dream of a presence  
With essence  
And absence of doubt_

Enquanto sobre Londres gotas escorriam e fazia brilhar as luzes no asfalto molhado, Sherlock esperava sob a marquise da fachada do hospital. O dia estava escurecido pelas nuvens acinzentadas e ele não tinha trazido seu casaco.

Da recepção do hospital, onde o ar ainda era seco e a luz ainda era fluorescente, John viu a silhueta do detetive pela porta de vidro.

– Ei! Sherlock!

Os seus passos apressados perderam velocidade e ele abriu a porta, para aquele final de tarde úmido e indefinido.

O loiro tinha um guarda-chuva nas mãos e parou ao lado do detetive.

– Eu te levo.

John abriu o guarda-chuva à sua frente, colocou-se debaixo dele e ergueu-o, o suficiente para que Sherlock coubesse debaixo junto com ele.

O moreno já tinha chamado um táxi, mas colocou-se debaixo da proteção impermeável e, como era mais alto, segurou o cabo para os dois.

John puxou sua mão de volta e colocou ambas no bolso do casaco.

Botaram os pés na calçada molhada e deixaram o hospital.

John poderia estar mais confortável se deitasse em uma cama de pregos. Andar naquele silêncio tão absoluto ao lado de alguém podia ser extremamente constrangedor. Não somente por achar que algo deveria ser dito, mas porque isso dava espaço para que pensassem um no outro ainda enquanto estavam a poucos centímetros de distância.

Seus ombros pesavam toneladas e ele poderia estar andando dentro d'água.

Alguma frase tinha que ser dita. Alguma apologia, algo que não permitisse que dali para a frente entre eles se construísse uma parede intransponível; uma parede de vidro, que ainda faria qualquer um sequer supor que ela existia.

Em alguns pontos, queria apenas xingá-lo ou socá-lo à inconsciência, mas já tinha lutado por tempo suficiente e, se ele estava afundando com tanta força e se deixando carregar pela corrente não era culpa de ninguém senão dele mesmo.

Ao longo das quadras e dos minutos, todavia, o silêncio transcendia, a poeira baixava e aquilo bastava.

Estar ao lado dele bastava. Tê-lo assim por perto, ao alcance da mão.

Não disseram nada, e estavam na Baker Street.

Ainda sem trocar uma palavra, estavam na frente do 221B, e pararam de andar.

O moreno virou-se de frente para John e fitou diretamente suas íris. Então prestou atenção nas suas próprias batidas cardíacas e cogitou que Molly estivesse certa. Ela muitas vezes estava.

Já o doutor poderia confundir-se na cor dos olhos do moreno, como se mergulhasse em um caleidoscópio. O nó em sua garganta tornou-se uma forca.

– Sherlock, me desculpe. - saíndo como que inédita naquele fim de tarde, a voz da garganta de John tinha algo de cruciado, de afogado - Eu não devia ter permitido que isso acontecesse. Acho que para você isso deve ter todo um significado bem diferente do das pessoas normais, mas... eu só quero dizer que não posso deixar o que aconteceu ontem e hoje atrapalhar tudo para nós.

O moreno entregou-lhe o guarda-chuva, mas não o soltou, fazendo com que os dois o segurassem juntos por alguns segundos.

Permaneciam parados, um de frente para o outro, nenhum som senão a chuva.

– Você quer entrar? – A frase única de Sherlock vibrou entre o estalar das gotas d'água.

– Oh, Deus, sim.

_Come closer  
Come and stay with me now  
Help me reconcile  
Come and stay a while  
And I will find a home  
Because we love till the end  
We love till the end of the day  
Of the day_


	10. Whatever it takes

**Música**: Hysteria, Muse

* * *

_It's bugging me_

_Grating me_

_And twisting me around_

_Yeah I'm endlessly_

_Caving in_

_And turning inside out_

Existia uma frase sua que há tempos Sherlock se esforçava para nunca esquecer.

'Esse é seu coração, e você nunca deve deixá-lo dominar sua mente.'

Era uma metáfora interessante, sendo que seu coração não era mais do que uma bomba muscular de sangue e quem estava enviando aquela cachoeira de hormônios era o seu cérebro.

Seu tão estimado cérebro.

Esse traidor.

O guarda-chuva encharcado jazia solto em algum ponto da sala. A água escorria dele e pingava no chão, em intervalos pacientes, acumulando-se ao seu redor.

O casaco de John caído no chão ali perto. Talvez se molhasse naquela mesma breve poça.

A porta trancada com a chave virada.

A chuva estalando do lado de fora cada vez mais violenta.

A aspereza retornando aos tecidos que intermediavam o atrito entre seus corpos.

Pele contra roupa contra roupa contra pele.

Sherlock estava escorado no braço do sofá, com John de pé entre suas pernas abertas. A ponta de seu nariz encostava no pescoço do doutor e ele sentia a carótida bombear sob a pele que tinha contra a língua.

O doutor junto a seu corpo tentava ser racional, e era quase cômico. Não passava de um desdobrar de palavras que Sherlock não se dava ao trabalho de prestar atenção.

John sabia disso.

– Você nunca fez nada, seu maldito, e agora _isso_...

Era sempre tão burro e imprudente confiar cegamente, e sempre era a escolha errada, e ele sempre fazia independentemente disso.

Estava perfeitamente ciente do quanto era inútil, mas precisava falar, precisava protestar. Tinha que lutar o máximo que conseguisse, ainda que seu corpo e todas as suas ações se voltassem para o diametralmente oposto. Não porque achasse que de fato se livraria – era apenas sua tentativa desesperada de diminuir a culpa gritante que sentiria mais tarde.

Ele mesmo já não aguentava mais ouvir sua própria voz. "Hipócrita", gritava para si mesmo em pensamento.

– Você até concordou, até me ajudou. – Repreendeu enquanto quase derretia ao sentir os lábios de Sherlock em seu pescoço – Inclusive com a Mary.

O doutor tinha razão. Mary era mesmo uma mulher notável.

Não que Sherlock se importasse.

Em geral já não se importava, naquele momento menos ainda.

Sabia como era perigoso e deixou acontecer. Quis que acontecesse. A palavra 'perigoso' brilhava como o luzir da água nos vidros da janela.

Perigoso. Errado. Proibido. O fato de esses adjetivos tornarem tudo ainda mais excitante era uma lógica extremamente imbecil afinal.

Deixe seus instintos tomarem lugar e eles vão apunhalar suas costas até não sobrar mais espaço nelas. Permita que sua mente se embebede de sensações e você vai precisar pagar pelo vício doentio que criou.

– Você pode colocar a culpa em mim. – O moreno sussurrou palavras ronronadas que pareciam um universo de significados distante. – Você gosta de fazer isso, não gosta?

John só percebeu que Sherlock colocara as mãos debaixo de sua camisa quando sentiu os dedos gelados contra sua cintura.

'Você gosta de fazer isso, não gosta?' ele perguntara, para em seguida fazê-lo contrair-se com a diferença de temperatura e arrepiar-se com o toque suave.

_Você gosta de fazer isso, não gosta?_

Sim. Oh, sim.

Do que Sherlock estava falando, mesmo?

O moreno roçava a ponta dos dedos sobre suas costelas e, se algum dia o assunto importou, não importava mais. Ainda que Sherlock não pudesse ver onde encostava, cada toque seu tinha uma precisão cirúrgica, arrancando um arrepio violento do doutor.

Quando John retomou a atenção para suas próprias mãos, levou-as aos botões da camisa do moreno. Soltou o primeiro e o significado da situação causou-lhe o mesmo anseio típico que fazia doer os poros, ainda que ele não tivesse se arrepiado novamente. Era algo como abrir uma porta para algo desconhecido.

Suas bocas se atraíram mais uma vez, ao mesmo tempo, como algo magnetizasse a distância que as separava.

Cada beijo era como um passo a mais no escuro. Cada atrito excitando seu corpo e fazendo seu sangue latejar era um passo a mais rumo ao irreversível. Cada toque fazia John sentir-se mais fundo na areia movediça.

E aquilo deveria apavorá-lo, mas cada vez menos o fazia.

Ali, em toda aquela cena, abrindo a roupa de Sherlock, ele estava mais e mais alheio ao mundo ao seu redor, mais e mais indiferente às consequências. Tudo se resumia a elementos miscíveis; Sherlock contra seus lábios, a sala como um borrão trêmulo ao redor e o ressoar de respirações ofegantes e chuva incessante.

Enquanto os dedos de John ainda lutavam contra os últimos botões da camisa do detetive, Sherlock soltou o da calça do doutor. Havia uma sobrenatural habilidade nos seus gesto, unida ao toque que o loiro poderia quase nem perceber. Sua mão esquerda deslizou pelo cós da calça aberta do outro e encontrou seu caminho para dentro dela.

Os dedos firmes e esquemáticos beirando o obsceno.

- _Oh, Sherlock_. – um misto grunhido de gemido e protesto. O loiro poderia rir; até fê-lo uma vez. Quase uma tosse, um arranhar de sua garganta. A risada única e tensa acompanhou um crispar de seus dedos nos ombros de Sherlock, por debaixo da camisa aberta.

Não era _beirando_ coisa alguma. Os dedos de Sherlock tinham uma exatidão pervertida e John logo mais estaria latejando contra eles se o detetive continuasse com aquilo, segurando-o daquela forma, movendo a mão daquela forma.

Ter um pouco de experiência sexual geralmente trazia a vantagem de conseguir controlar sua excitação, mas Sherlock parecia que queria arruinar tudo, o tempo todo.

O moreno puxou a mão de volta e sorriu de canto, um sorriso incendiário. Cada pedaço de pele em que tocou pareceu ter sido deixado para trás em chamas.

Dentro da sua cabeça as coisas mais depravadas que jamais tinha sequer se permitido pensar iluminavam seus pensamentos. Considerava situações que seriam impensáveis, repletas de pornografia explícita, como se 'pudor' fosse uma palavra completamente vazia de significado.

E agora era, afinal.

Tudo o que o envergonharia até fazê-lo corar feito uma garotinha agora esfacelava, os cacos caindo ao chão, dispersos. A calça já estava aberta, mesmo, então que caísse por suas pernas. Os sapatos que também saíssem.

Desvencilhando-se das peças de roupa aos seus calcanhares e dos sapatos em seus pés, John crispou os dedos na camisa aberta de Sherlock e puxou-a, para que o moreno se desapoiasse.

O detetive acompanhou o passo do loiro para o lado, desviando do braço do móvel, e deixou-se ser empurrado no sofá, soltando o seu corpo e caindo sentado.

John apoiou um joelho no estofado entre as pernas do detetive e suas mãos não perdiam a solidez, nem mesmo quando ele sentia a ansiedade eletrocutando seus nervos. Não hesitou quando desceu a camisa acinzentada pelos braços de Sherlock, puxando-a dos pulsos e jogando-a no chão ao lado.

Aquele médico loiro de estatura baixa ia além de qualquer descrição clichê que seus elementos básicos poderiam, juntos, construir. Era sem surpresa que sempre se constataria que ele guardava em si uma ferocidade passional, a suave brutalidade de um bravo soldado com um coração de leão.

Sem surpresa, mas não sem deleite.

Se John encontrasse uma fera, olharia dentro dos olhos dela. E, de fato, olhou diretamente para o impossível e encontrou nele a paleta de irresolutas cores claras das íris de Sherlock.

O doutor segurou o rosto que tinha tão próximo com as duas mãos e aquilo guardava a sensação incomensurável de que poderiam se beijar mil vezes e ele ainda desacreditaria que estava mesmo acontecendo.

Com as mãos de John em seu rosto e os lábios dele nos seus, o detetive começou a lhe desabotoar a camisa. O desengate do tecido por suas mãos, veloz como o puxar de um zíper, era de tal leveza que poderia ser o pousar de uma borboleta. A camisa se abriu em instantes e ainda mais rapidamente o loiro sentiu a peça de roupa ser puxada e tirada de seu corpo.

"Exibido." o loiro conseguiu pensar diante da dificuldade ansiosa que tivera ao despir a primeira peça de roupa do detetive. Tornou a pousar as mãos no moreno; as palmas sobre suas clavículas, sentindo o rimo cardíaco que pulsava sob a traqueia contra os seus polegares. Aquele coração seguia batendo mais calmo que o seu. Suporia que Sherlock também estava menos excitado do que ele já se encontrava, a excitação contida por sua roupa de baixo de elásticos levemente esticados, mas ainda não estenderia a mão para verificar.

_Ainda._

Havia um sorriso torto em seus lábios contra os dele; um sorriso um pouco maníaco, possuído por vontade, que acabou por fazê-lo prender os dentes no lábio inferior de Sherlock.

O detetive semicerrou os olhos. Não protestaria ou se moveria, mas suas mãos agarraram com mais força os braços de John; um pouco mais e cravaria as unhas neles.

John tornou a abrir a boca e soltou a pressão. No momento seguinte, contudo, tornava a fechar os dentes na pele do detetive; seu queixo, então um pouco mais ao lado, e depois seus dentes roçavam ao longo de todo seu maxilar, acompanhando beijos.

Seguiu com os lábios descendo pela garganta de Sherlock, que relaxou as costas no encosto do sofá e soltou o ar em uma lufada trôpega.

Sua percepção estalava ao redor como se os vidros de seu palácio mental rachassem, e seus olhos reviraram muito sutilmente quando o loiro ajoelhou-se no chão entre suas pernas e a boca dele estava à altura de seu peito.

O loiro poderia se perguntar o que havia naquela pele de alvura singular, no desenho de linhas retas e concisas, na voz reverberante e masculina, no perfume indescritível que pouco se valia de essências artificiais. Sabia, porém, que o detetive era uma criatura que funcionava exatamente daquela forma – capaz de também fisicamente fundir os conceitos de qualquer um.

Em algum ponto, portanto, aquela personalidade vulcânica e aquela aparência inexpugnável tinham silenciosamente tomado conta de John, com aquela sua voz trovoando ao fundo, empedrando em sua memória, enraizando em seus sentidos e enchendo com combustível tudo dentro de sua mente. Até que se veria ali, extasiado, ajoelhado no chão à sua frente, mordendo seu peito, qualquer razão tão distante como um eco no oceano.

Suas mãos esquadrinhavam o detetive e seguravam firme em cada osso em que se travassem; nas costelas, nos quadris e nos joelhos; então tornaram a subir, por dentro das coxas. Sorriu ao perceber que o ritmo cardíaco sob seus lábios acelerara e que, conforme os toques do doutor se aproximavam de sua virilha, a respiração do outro aumentava de ritmo, chiando nos pulmões. Sentia sob sua palma o volume que desenhava debaixo do tecido da calça, e abriu-lhe o zíper.

Se conseguisse arquitetar palavras naquele momento, gostaria de perguntar até onde Sherlock realmente estava pensando em ir com aquilo.

Porque, com aquele homem em suas mãos, John poderia ir_ até _o_ inferno._

_'Cause I want it now_

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

_And I'm breaking out_

_I'm breaking out_

_Last chance to lose control_

Alguns movimentos depois, Sherlock tinha puxado John para o sofá e subido sobre seu corpo. A ordem do que acontecera naquele ínterim o doutor não conseguiria dizer, apesar de estar certo de que ele mesmo tinha tirado as calças do detetive.

Temia que pudesse simplesmente começar a apagar, como as partes que simplesmente são deletadas da memória em um sonho. Temia com muita força que tudo fosse uma imensa alucinação, porque gostaria de jamais voltar à realidade caso assim fosse.

Mas não; só tinha se distraído por um instante. A respiração de Sherlock tinha se tornado mais ruidosa e prestou atenção demais nela. Concentrou-se na maneira como a voz de Sherlock reverberava baixo por toda sua audição até mesmo nos murmúrios mais ínfimos, e em como aquilo era o som mais delicioso que poderia existir.

As pernas de Sherlock encaixadas entre as suas. Os quadris contra os seus, e apenas alguns panos inconvenientes que eles poderiam chamar de cuecas contendo a pressão de uma ereção contra a outra.

Era curioso como pequenos pedaços de tecido poderiam representar uma barreira tão poderosa.

Pele contra roupa de baixo contra roupa de baixo contra pele.

Pulsante e quente.

Com seus lábios apenas unidos, Sherlock movimentou seu corpo como se quisesse diminuir ainda mais a distância entre seus corpos. Um vaivém firme que apertava um quadril contra o outro.

No primeiro, John apenas engasgou com sua própria respiração e interrompeu o beijo pela metade. Na segunda vez, mais forte, jogou a cabeça contra o estofado às suas costas.

– Sherl-! – sua boca abriu-se por reflexo e desistiu da palavra para soltar um gemido aberto, sua voz retorcendo e suas costas arqueando. Suas mãos vagaram perdidas no ar por alguns segundos antes de agarrarem a cintura de Sherlock quase com um impacto. Este cerrou os dedos nos ombros do doutor como se aquilo fosse o necessário para atar os dois às sensações.

As sensações improváveis de estarem nada menos do que _se esfregando_ no sofá da sala do 221B.

Sherlock ergueu-se em seus braços e fitou o doutor entre eles, que respirava por sua boca entreaberta, buscando um pouco de ar gelado para dissipar o vapor sufocante que tinha se instalado dentro de seu corpo.

Em poucos segundos, os olhos perscrutaram John até deixá-lo desconfortável o suficiente para querer se cobrir mais uma vez. Sob aquele olhar, naquela posição, estava mais nu do que jamais poderia estar, e aquilo pouco tinha a ver com o fato de ter ou não alguma roupa no corpo.

Ele certamente era um mapa daquela forma.

O que se poderia ler nele que Sherlock não tivesse lido antes?

O loiro encarou o rosto corado que tinha sobre o seu. A atenção na pele alva levemente rosada e os lábios agora avermelhados, e poderia continuar olhando indefinidamente.

Era como se tudo em Sherlock existisse para fazer um observador tentar chegar a alguma conclusão sobre seus traços únicos, exagerados e vertiginosos, sendo que na verdade esse era o truque de hipnose desde o começo.

John se dava conta de que caiu perfeitamente nessa armadilha, mas era o tipo de truque que quando se percebe, já é tarde demais.

O moreno passou os dedos pelo pelas linhas dos ossos do ombro do outro, até a cicatriz do tiro que levara na guerra, fazendo o doutor se arrepiar como se sua pele quisesse expulsar os pelos dos poros.

Diferentemente daquela fúria do início, estava tudo lento – não vagaroso, apenas cuidadoso, como andar em uma corda bamba, como carregar um explosivo volátil. A sensação do segundo que antecede o beijo, porém estendida por mais vários.

Sherlock colocou o rosto um pouco próximo do pescoço do doutor. O despontar da barba muito incipiente de John raspava contra seu nariz. O detetive apenas inspirou e expirou profundamente.

Arrepios; John tinha mais e mais arrepios.

Não queria sentir-se um experimento naquelas hábeis mãos de cientista, mas ao mesmo tempo permitir aquilo tinha alguma deturpada e hedionda maneira de ser terrivelmente erótico.

Pensou em como aquilo realmente se desdobraria. O que Sherlock queria com ele, afinal, se tudo aos seus olhos devia ser tão mediano, tão leviano, tão previsível? Ele sabia o quanto aquilo poderia ser doloroso ou sujo, frustrante ou traumatizante, estranho ou errado?

Quis perguntar, mas as dúvidas apenas se fizeram no soprar de sua respiração quente ofegando pela boca.

– Eu estou ciente de tudo isso. – Sherlock respondeu.

John franziu o cenho e perguntou-se se tinha dito algo em voz alta. Aquilo tinha sido tão sobrenatural que o doutor não fez mais do que murmurar um 'hãn?'

– Você desviou um olhar para sua calça no chão e tirou a mão direita da minha cintura; cogitou pegar o preservativo que fica na sua carteira. Mas trouxe a mão de volta e não tomou atitude nenhuma, tanto no sentido de continuar ou parar o que estamos fazendo, como se esperasse que eu tomasse a dianteira. Não era o que estava fazendo até agora, então acredito que o fato de a experiência ser inédita para mim voltou à sua mente.

Ainda que precisasse se esforçar para pensar, mas deu uma risada. Sherlock Holmes, afinal. Quase sem roupa sobre seu corpo, mas Sherlock Holmes.

– O fato de você ser virgem, você quis dizer.

– São rótulos puramente sociais. Eu sei bem o que estamos prestes a fazer: Sexo. Você pode me mostrar, mas não há nada que você possa me ensinar, então pule esse cerimonialismo.

Ele não parecia saber. Com aquela sua conversa, parecia cada vez menos. O que naquilo ele realmente imaginava? Quais das... por assim dizer, _formas_ de se entender sexo?

– Isso aqui não é assim simples, nós não estamos... Deus, Sherlock.

Sherlock levantou-se do sofá, sua ausência sobre o corpo de John causando-lhe um calafrio. Talvez devesse existir uns bons graus de diferença de temperatura entre o ar que havia entre seus corpos unidos e o que pairava naquela sala ampla. Curvou-se e segurou o pulso do doutor, travando nele como uma algema.

– Venha. – puxou-o para que se erguesse, a voz perfeitamente mandatória.

Enquanto se levantava, John poderia rir de novo. Todos os absurdos que já tinha visto na vida até ali – e ele bem sabia que não eram poucos – eram um passeio de metrô, eram uma tarde de domingo, eram um cumprimento do porteiro se comparados ao que estava acontecendo.

Sherlock certamente iria pegar uma prancheta e anotar os resultados do seu teste antropológico. Certamente.

No seu _quarto_.

Sim, ele estava levando-os para o seu quarto.

Tanto fazia. Sherlock podia estar levando-o para a cadeira elétrica e ele iria de bom grado.

Seguia a sensação de que o chão era mole e de que a única coisa real era a mão dele segurando a sua. Todos os sons ao redor eram um canto de uma sereia ao longe.

Seu olhar desceu pela linha da coluna vertebral do detetive, e John xingou baixo ou clamou em um murmúrio a alguma santidade, ou ainda ambos na mesma expressão. Seria útil se ao menos alguma interjeição de heresia conseguisse sequer arranhar o sentido daquilo tudo. A porta do quarto se abriu e o moreno puxou o doutor para dentro um pouco abruptamente antes de soltar seu pulso.

O quarto era um pouco mais escuro do que a sala, e nenhuma luz foi ligada. Ainda assim, ainda que aquela noite que se aproximava tirasse do dia seus últimos resquícios de claridade, as cortinas abertas deixavam tremeluzir a luz da rua para dentro do cômodo. A penumbra esfumaçava um tom azulado na pele do detetive, e também no lençol branco sobre o qual John se sentava – nem mesmo voluntariamente, mas guiado pelas mãos de Sherlock, que seguraram em seus ombros e empurraram-no para que se sentasse.

Ver aquele tipo de movimento de Sherlock era algo que trazia tudo à realidade, era o humor impraticável que existia em tudo aquilo. Os inconfundíveis gestos ágeis e decididos, com o silêncio e leveza de um gato – ainda que, para a situação, toda aquela altivez que lhe era tão peculiar fosse um pouco desencaixada, se não assustadora.

John poderia desconcertar-se com ela, mas tinha mais com que se surpreender.

Sherlock abriu a primeira gaveta de seu criado-mudo e tirou de dentro duas coisas de cores opostas, que por um instante confundiram os olhos de John. Deixou-as sobre o colchão, e o doutor desviou um olhar para elas enquanto Sherlock tornava a aproximar-se, subindo na cama ao seu lado.

Identificou um pequeno pacote plástico azul-escuro de preservativo e um tubo branco delgado.

Eram... camisinhas e lubrificante íntimo?

– Por que você tem...? – o doutor esboçou a frase.

– Shh. – Sherlock sussurrou antes de encostar seus lábios no ombro do doutor.

– Espere.– tentando não ceder ao toque, John mantinha os olhos fixos na parede oposta, enquanto tentava ligar os pontos – Fazia quanto tempo que você estava planejando isso?

Sherlock puxou o rosto de volta, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos de John.

– Você me surpreendeu quando me beijou ontem, devo admitir, – ergueu as sobrancelhas em desdém – mas seu interesse por mim não é exatamente um segredo de Estado.

– Você já sabia que seria assim, aqui e hoje?

Sherlock não respondeu; apenas deu de ombros.

– Por que quer continuar? – a resposta de John se tornou um esbravejar – Você já sabe tudo o que vai acontecer, já sabe cada movimento que eu faço, por que ainda se dá ao trabalho? Isso é uma brincadeira para você?

O detetive respirou profundamente no que poderia ser um suspiro.

– Pare de pensar, John. Você pensa demais e ainda assim não tem muitos resultados.

Sem se levantar, segurou os ombros de Sherlock e esticou os braços para mantê-lo longe.

Ele ruía e despedaçava, ele queimava e escaldava e enquanto isso Sherlock nunca perdia nada de vista.

– Seu cronograma previa que nesse ponto eu estaria discutindo com você?

– Era provável.

– Você ao menos cortou essa testa por acidente ou isso foi tudo deliberado?

– Aí você já está se dando crédito demais.

– Então você tem lubrificante consigo por que teve outra _experiência_ dessas antes?

O moreno deu uma risada, alguma adrenalina remanescente capaz de transformar aquilo em graça até para ele, em uma situação em que perderia até o sarcasmo.

– Você ouviu o tamanho da estupidez que acabou de dizer? Como se eu realmente fosse fazer isso com alguém mais, ser tão contraproducente. Com outra pessoa, seria só errar mais uma vez. Você já é o erro, e excepcionalmente com você, fazer isso seria dar a chance de transformar o erro em algo certo.

Sherlock diria que aquilo era impossível, visto que John não tinha diagnosticada arritmia cardíaca, mas o doutor estava certo de que seu coração havia falhado uma batida ao ouvir a frase.

_Falhar uma batida_, mais uma metáfora para conseguir abarcar o que descrição nenhuma seria capaz de alcançar.

O detetive não devia ter percebido o teor do que disse, ou muito provavelmente não diria. Em sua mente, se convenceria facilmente de que só queria deixar claro o quanto o doutor era imbecil.

Enquanto isso, John estava tão encantado com o que ouvira que poderia ficar estarrecido diante de quão grande era seu próprio estarrecimento.

Ele era mesmo um imbecil, um imbecil impecavelmente perdido e completamente arruinado.

Ajoelhou-se na cama e achou que não podia beijar Sherlock mais passionalmente do que já tinha feito, mas sempre conseguiria, vez após vez.

Apoiou as mãos sobre o lençol, uma de cada lado do detetive, e seus lábios se separaram. Sherlock deitou-se, soltando a cabeça contra o colchão em um expirar denso, enquanto a coluna de John estendia e o corpo dele subia para sobre o seu.

Peito contra peito, quadril contra quadril, e o ansiar por contato lembrou aos dois que havia um par de roupas de baixo a serem retiradas.

– Então você sabe o que eu vou fazer agora, Sherlock? – John perguntou baixinho, uma frase que só poderia ser compreensível àquela distância ínfima entre eles.

– Dificilmente seria um enigma. – existia aquele tom irônico na resposta, que quase se perdia no tremer da voz sussurrada.

– Gosta do que deduz? – os dedos do doutor passaram por debaixo do elástico das laterais da cueca de Sherlock, enganchando em cada lado.

– Não completamente, – afirmou com algo de pragmático, enquanto sentia a última peça de roupa que ainda cobria seu corpo ser lentamente puxada por suas pernas – mas o suficiente.

John estava certo de que não existia nenhuma chance de aquilo não ser apenas mais um grande erro, um erro para tentar acertar outro, resultado de outro anterior. Seu coração partido personificar-se-ia em alguém esmurrando a porta do lado de fora e pedindo que parassem. Sua consciência, sua sanidade e sua segurança arranhariam as paredes tentando entrar, mas não entrariam.

Ali, tudo era só os dois.

Como dissera Sherlock uma vez, _contra o mundo_.

Era outra frase a se lembrar.

_Yeah, it's holding me_

_Morphing me_

_And forcing me to strive_

_To be endlessly_

_Cool within_

_And dreaming I'm alive._

Poderia ser dito que Sherlock esteve silenciosamente consentindo com o que John fazia fazendo com ele – com o seu corpo despido, manuseando, tocando, manipulando. Mas, não, Sherlock não estava em silêncio. Toda vez que a respiração entrava e saía, ela se confundia e vacilava, grunhia baixo através de suas vias respiratórias.

John estava sem mais nenhuma peça de roupa, sobre o corpo dele. Tinha um antebraço apoiado na cama, e aquela mão descansava entre os cachos do cabelo escuro. Ele respirava pela boca enquanto sua outra mão estava entre as pernas de Sherlock, seus dedos escorregadios de lubrificante, especificadamente para que a tensão do moreno relutantemente se desfizesse antes de...

Não finalizaria o pensamento. Toda vez que John o fazia, seus neurônios entravam em pane e parecia que tendia a desestabilizar até sua respiração e descambar tudo o que estava fazendo. Não podia ser desastrado naquela situação.

De início, o moreno pareceu querer dar algum tipo de orientação. Era Sherlock Holmes, afinal. Além disso, conhecia a anatomia humana tão bem quanto o próprio doutor, e teoricamente ele não poderia estar mais esclarecido, de fato. O travesseiro em suas costas, por exemplo, sua ordem. Seus joelhos erguidos e suas pernas dobradas ao lado de seu tronco, quase o fez por conta própria.

Daquela forma, o detetive dissera, apesar de ser desfavorável de certa forma para controlar a profundidade, era a mais fácil para estimular–

John havia interrompido a frase do detetive com seus lábios nos dele.

Tempos atrás, não pensaria que existiria uma forma de calar o detetive que gostaria mais do que com um murro no rosto, mas, veja só.

– Você não precisa explicar, Sherlock, eu entendi.

Existia um 'acalme-se' no fundo de sua voz, uma expressão que não diria – sabia que ela poderia ser ultrajante. O tipo de coisa que não se pedia ou ordenava, e sim criava.

– Eu nunca faria nada que pudesse te-... – o doutor complementaria, mas foi cortado por uma frase rápida.

– Eu sei que não.

Sherlock sabia que não.

Não havia o que não se pudesse confiar a John Hamish Watson.

Aquele era exatamente o motivo de estarem ali e, por causa de um paradoxo, o maior problema que eles tinham; mas os desdobramentos disso isso teriam que ficar para depois.

Estavam ali, e era o que importava; tudo para Sherlock era uma calamitosa entropia, onde todos os elementos que seu cérebro era capaz de processar giravam ao seu redor com cada vez menos coerência.

John estava sufocando e já não conseguia mais manter sua boca contra a do detetive, contra os ombros quentes ou o pescoço suavemente túmido de suor que tinha logo ali ao alcance dos lábios. O ofegar de Sherlock ao lado do seu ouvido era um mantra para se encontrar algum nirvana particular, e cada vez mais sua inspiração falhava e sua expiração saía cáustica pulmões afora.

Ainda naquela névoa ardente, a ereção do loiro roçava na parte interna das pernas de Sherlock, ou mesmo no próprio lençol, e aquilo fazia seu fôlego já incongruente travar mais uma vez.

John sentia como se todo aquele desejo forçasse a pele de seu corpo, de dentro para fora, com uma força que, se contida, seria capaz de demolir todos seus ossos dentro de si.

Ao lado dos dois, o tubo branco mal fechado e o tal pequeno pacote plástico fechado, que escorregou dos dedos de John quando tentou pegá-lo. Não que suas mãos tremessem, não tremiam; era aquele lubrificante todo, era aquele entorpecimento todo, aquela excitação toda.

Os mesmos dedos que deram um ponto tão preciso na testa de Sherlock, que provavelmente sequer deixaria cicatriz, atrapalharam-se até conseguirem abrir o pacote de preservativo e colocarem-no.

Sherlock tinha a expressão pétrea e impassível, mas virou o rosto para o lado e fechou os olhos quando John posicionou-se entre suas pernas, puxando-as um pouco mais para cima.

A situação toda para o moreno tinha ao mesmo tempo algo de sublime e algo de patético. Existia, contudo, uma sobrepujante resposta de seus sentidos, uma resposta que gostava de enobrecer aquilo tudo ainda mais, tal como inventar desculpas que servissem impecavelmente – porque no seu caso nunca eram desculpas, e sim teses científicas irrefutáveis.

Tudo estancou no tempo quando o que aquela posição insinuava consumou-se, perfazendo-se no lento empurrar dos quadris de John. O doutor trancou a respiração quando aconteceu, mesmo que o vácuo em seu peito e o estourar do sangue dentro de suas veias gritassem por oxigênio.

Em Sherlock, sinapses estalando, nervos recebendo pontadas e ramificações de neurônios tentando informar algo do ilegível que acontecia naquela sensação indefinida entre suas pernas. Era uma impressão única, que passaria pela paleta do incômodo ao mesmo tempo em que do prazeroso, em um misto antitético ou mesmo uma contradição limitada, reduzida como um desconforto agradável ou uma dor aprazível.

Não era exatamente aquilo, mas era o mais próximo que se podia comparar aos sentidos de Sherlock. Não seria separável dessa forma para seres humanos ordinários. Talvez não fosse sequer tão facilmente controlável ou suportável, também porque não tinham a sua resistência. Se Sherlock pudesse sequer permitir que sua expressão facial se contorcesse, assim o faria, mas ela teve fisgadas involuntárias.

Deslizando no _gel_ para dentro do seu corpo. Látex e tudo. Se aquilo não era patético, Sherlock debocharia que nada mais era.

Seu corpo eventualmente acabava por traí-lo, assim como suas vontades e seus sentimentos; mas aprender a lidar com eles era menos gasto inútil de energia do que negá-los.

Tanto que estava ali.

Gastar energia daquela forma ao menos rendia alguma coisa.

Sexo poderia significar uma pura expressão de desejo carnal, mas aquilo pouco tinha apelo para ele inicialmente. Havia também aquela acepção de poder, e, independentemente da situação, Sherlock jamais realmente se submeteria a alguém.

John jamais se vangloriaria daquilo, nem para ele, sequer para si mesmo, quão menos para qualquer pessoa no mundo, independentemente do que acontecesse. John jamais falaria com qualquer tipo de soberba na voz, como se isso significasse ter domado Sherlock Holmes de alguma forma, como se fosse uma vitória pessoal, como se tivesse finalmente ganhado uma rodada em algum tipo de jogo.

O detetive estava ainda com os olhos fechados e o rosto tenso virado, quando sentiu que o lento movimento avançando estagnou e John curvou-se para dar um beijo suave sua bochecha, as mãos em suas pernas.

Ele entreabriu os olhos claros e virou-se para o doutor, seu olhar distante enquanto experimentava aquele primeiro ir e vir dentro de seu corpo.

Já fazia tempo que o detetive sabia que simplesmente estar no comando da situação não significava tanto quanto costumava acreditar. Seu orgulho já tinha sido dilacerado inúmeras vezes desde o momento em que soltou seu corpo do alto do Hospital de Saint Bartholomew.

Lembrava-se disso a cada centímetro a mais em que se sentia violado, a cada toque que ardia em sua vista e embaralhava seus sentidos e a cada vez que aquilo tomava proporções anatômicas.

A cada vez em que sentia-se perdendo o controle de alguma forma, lembrava-se de tudo mais que já havia perdido, e aquilo, em um conformismo mundano, tornava-se alguns matizes mais irrelevante.

Era algo que vinha pensando bastante; deliberara o suficiente. Aquilo iria ficar pior – ou muito melhor, dependendo de que parâmetro Sherlock quisesse tomar. Como estava bem disposto a escolher o segundo desde o começo, apertou as costas contra o colchão como se pudesse expandir seus pulmões e prendeu suas pernas em torno da cintura do loiro, os joelhos ainda bem afastados.

_– John..._

O doutor ouvia seu nome como um sussurrar do fundo da garganta, ecoando no fundo das catacumbas mais profundas e inóspitas de sua mente.

Ali ele se perguntava como poderia mesmo abarcar uma criatura monumental como Sherlock Holmes. Como poderia seu corpo estar de verdade sobre o dele, quente, mais quente do que a Medicina diria ser possível um corpo ficar sem seus órgãos começarem a falhar.

Ser desejado pelo homem que não deseja ninguém.

Ter o homem que nunca teve ninguém.

Realmente temeu que seu cérebro em algum dado momento apenas colapsasse e ele não soubesse mais o que fazer em situação nenhuma, nem ali nem no resto da sua vida.

Não era necessariamente um sentimento de veneração, mas poderia ser. Não era necessariamente medo, mas poderia ser. Não era necessariamente a expectativa, mas poderia ser.

Era _necessariamente_ desejo, contudo. Era o que pulsava em suas artérias. Poderia sangrar desejo naquele momento.

E prazer. Enquanto abraçava Sherlock, existia um prazer que aos poucos tomava conta de seus corpos e do quarto todo, pulsando como uma caixa de som em volume máximo. Como se os golpeasse com tanta força quanto o detetive agarrava-se às suas costas naquele momento.

O detetive via-se entorpecido e supersensível ao mesmo tempo. O vaivém ia mais fundo, conforme seu corpo cedia e anatomicamente permitia, e o mundo vinha em flashes de total e completa percepção, entremeados por explosões internas que cegavam seus olhos e confundiam tudo novamente.

A chuva estava um pouco mais forte. Seis milímetros por hora.

A gota de suor descendo por seu peito. A respiração sôfrega do loiro ao lado de sua orelha.

A cama não chegava a ranger, mas se fazia o som repetitivo da própria estrutura estalando contra si mesma no mesmo ritmo de seus movimentos.

As duas mãos do doutor estavam em seu ombro, para sustentar e guiar os movimentos que faziam juntos.

Os ossos da bacia de John tocavam a parte interna de suas coxas e então tudo aquilo despedaçava de novo, sendo necessário catar os cacos dos pensamentos para refazê-los.

Aquele ciclo ficava cada vez mais curto, e o impulso sôfrego de excitação que perfurava tão violentamente dentro do peito do detetive poderia doer mais do que qualquer outra coisa ali.

O ar entrava e saía por sua boca. Entrava e saía, o compasso violento, e os dedos de seus pés e das suas mãos se contraíam. Já a inspiração do loiro se fazia entre dentes, a mão dele então nos cachos do cabelo do outro; gostava de encontrar seu lugar lá.

O arquear das costas de Sherlock casava com o de John, e era improvável que eles conseguissem sincronizar-se tão perfeitamente – mas, sem soltar sequer uma risada, John gargalhava na cara do 'provável'. Tinha apenas um sorriso torto, meio aberto, estupidificado de prazer, enquanto seus corpos oscilavam juntos.

Bem ali, naquele momento, aquela definição do mais homem impassível e frio estava agonizando e fervendo em seus braços, com as pernas em torno de sua cintura. O loiro estava dentro dele de novo e de novo, e Sherlock deixava sua voz escapar trêmula enquanto suas costas eram empurradas com mais força contra o colchão, em intervalos que diminuíam.

Ali, Sherlock não era um homem, ele era tudo ao seu redor. Ele era o arrepio em suas costas e o espasmo de seus pulmões, ele era as falanges contra suas costelas, ele era o ar sôfrego, recalcitrante e úmido. Ele era um demônio rasgando-o em pedaços e um deus criando sensações que ele não sabia sequer poderem existir.

Então sentiu que precisava parar. Demandaria mais esforço do que ele já imaginou ser necessário, mas precisaria que sua mente se desviasse ali para conseguir retomar o domínio de seu corpo, porque simplesmente foder Sherlock até satisfazer-se não seria, afinal, satisfação alguma.

Uma gota de suor escorreu de sua testa até a sobrancelha.

Então prestou atenção na chuva estalando no telhado. Na cor avermelhada do corte na testa do detetive e no cheiro muito sutil de sangue que existia no cacho escuro.

Sherlock acariciava suas costas com as pontas dos dedos e ele beijava a pele branca sobre a clavícula do outro; os dois juntos pareciam incríveis e livres de empecilhos. Pareciam um para o outro como se tudo fosse simples e se resumisse àquela cama.

John segurou a ereção que roçava entre seus corpos e ela era cálida e pulsante contra seus dedos. Massageou-a com a estabilidade que conseguisse, com a melhor precisão que sua mão, guiada por aquele cérebro em estado de estupor, conseguiria arquitetar.

O latejar contra sua palma, o brilho sutil da pele úmida na claridade frágil que havia no quarto.

O moreno tirou as mãos do tronco de John e agarrou os lençóis debaixo de seu corpo, fechando os olhos. Conforme o ritmo seguia, os dedos crispavam com mais força no tecido branco e sua boca entreabria.

Aqueles grunhidos clandestinos, aqueles murmúrios deliciados que Sherlock não se dava ao trabalho de conter, talvez justamente por saber o poder que tinham sobre John. Fazer o detetive gemer era um estímulo brutal, uma incitação que irracionalizava o doutor até restar somente aquela fera, a versão não-romantizada do tal leão que outrora poderia representá-lo.

O loiro firmou as mãos mais uma vez na cintura de Sherlock e retomou seus movimentos.

_'Cause I want it now_

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

_And I'm not breaking down_

_I'm breaking out_

_Last chance to lose control_

No delírio trêmulo que seus corpos entravam, John só estava certo de que não estava ficando louco porque nem mesmo trabalhando a toda capacidade sua mente seria capaz de criar algo tão arrebatador.

Só tinha uma mão para fora da areia movediça, e não havia nada a que se agarrar.

A respiração de Sherlock travava, incoerente, incapaz de servir ao seu primeiro propósito de fornecer oxigênio para seu corpo. Ele se tornava um motor superaquecido, fundindo, e ouvia os alarmes e os ponteiros no vermelho alertando que ele estava prestes a pifar.

A pressão da ponta dos dedos do moreno percorria as costas úmidas do doutor, entorpecendo o que tocava. John ouvia o estertor na respiração do detetive e a resposta de seus músculos se contraindo como o sinal do final da contagem regressiva de uma bomba-relógio.

Todos os ossos do doutor estavam carbonizando e renascendo a cada estocada. Mais uma vez. E outra, outra, mais rápido do que seria possível repetir essas palavras em voz alta.

John passou os braços por debaixo dos de Sherlock e agarrou-se a seus ombros, por suas costas.

Àquela altura tudo se tornara incerto, até onde começava e terminava cada um de seus corpos. Cada investida poderia render um som estrangulado da garganta de ambos, mas elas estavam tão aceleradas que perfaziam algo sem começo ou fim. Os corpos vibravam juntos, as vozes vibravam juntas e quase poderiam estar em uníssono.

A tontura levava-os ao olho de um furacão.

O prazer sempre era crescente, mas, ao atingir o patamar do desespero final, tudo se transformava em um fervilhar desconexo e absolutamente exponencial.

A expressão de John se contorcia cruciada, e cada expiração sua falhava trazendo um breve choramingar ao final. Sherlock, contudo, tinha reações mais violentas, como se começasse a convulsionar, e não se conteria.

Tudo escurecia. Tanto porque estavam beirando um orgasmo, quanto porque as horas de luz do dia acabaram e a noite se abriu no céu chuvoso do lado de fora.

Os dois no epicentro de um terremoto.

Os olhos do moreno fecharam com força e um som tentava fazer-se entre seus os lábios. Algo que sibilava como a primeira letra do nome do doutor, mas que não conseguiu sair, formando apenas algo ininteligível.

Suas costas entesaram como um arco e ele forçou sua cabeça contra o colchão, agarrando-se à pele do loiro como se ela não fosse orgânica, como se ela não doesse. E quase não doía, posto que John estava cegado e analgesiado pelo êxtase que estava prestes a chegar. John segurava o corpo em choque de Sherlock com os braços trêmulos – agora trêmulos – e o detetive apenas escancarou a boca durante um último espasmo, atingia seu ápice, com um último desgovernar sísmico de seus movimentos.

A imagem derradeira para John.

– _S-Sh– _o loiro fechou os olhos e poderia ver em vermelho, a lava correndo no lugar de seu sangue. – _Sherl-lock_... – as vogais arrastavam quase agudas.

Sherlock soltou o corpo no colchão e até seus dedos amorteceram, fazendo seus braços caírem ao longo de seu corpo. Enquanto ele sentia o formigamento cobrir quente suas pernas e sua vista rodar com a overdose de hormônios, o ritmo convulso de John também atingia seu extremo final.

Era exatamente como se sugassem a existência para fora do corpo do doutor. Exatamente, porque não existia ninguém que pudesse ter um exemplo mais exato. Sua voz rasgou garganta afora com algum som alto e arranhado.

Se eram necessárias mais metáforas, essas ridículas metáforas, Sherlock ouviria aquele som como um rugido, no fundo de seus sentidos inebriados. Os dedos de John retorciam-se e pareciam desconectar-se de ordens cerebrais, enquanto seus músculos puxavam e descoordenavam e ele gozava como em um colapso.

John abriu os olhos para não deixar que sua vertigem fizesse seus cotovelos fraquejarem, suas mãos escorregarem nos ombros úmidos de Sherlock e seu corpo tombar sobre o dele. Arfava com tanta força que poderia ser um afogado e estava tão arrebatado que se via completamente indefeso.

Sherlock sob o seu corpo, quente, o suor tremeluzindo pela luz azulada, todos aqueles elementos de novo, com tanta intensidade que dava um nó em sua garganta, daqueles que só se desfazem quando se começa a chorar. Não o faria, mas a sua vulnerabilidade no momento era tamanha que ele se via assombrado.

Quantas vezes ele ainda questionaria a existência ou o significado daquilo tudo? Faria aquela pergunta imbecil incansáveis vezes, como o ser humano ordinário que ele era, porque não tinha como exprimir o quanto o aterrorizava ver o outro humanizado de tal forma, e também o quão maravilhoso era o significado de ser o primeiro e o único para o detetive.

Porque Sherlock também era. E John queria ainda que fosse o último.

Apoiou-se com as mãos espalmadas no colchão e deixou sua cabeça pender. Ouvia sua pulsação rebentar dentro dos ouvidos, golpear contra sua garganta.

Ainda pairavam naquele torpor tépido, quando apenas alguns elementos a mais começaram a existir na cena. As coisas úmidas, grudentas e lambuzadas entre eles e partes do corpo esparsas ainda docemente doloridas.

John não conseguia se preocupar ainda, e poderia agradecer. Seu corpo queria que ele dormisse, e era uma sábia decisão. Devia se limpar, devia recolher as roupas na sala, mas devia fazer tantas coisas que sua mente apenas se protegia e enviava-lhe mais sono e menos ânimo para pensar.

Havia muito do lado de fora daquele quarto, e aquela entidade personificada de sua consciência, que parara de socar a porta há muito tempo, apenas o olharia dos pés à cabeça com desprezo e diria 'eu te avisei'.

Recuou com o corpo para separar-se do moreno. Sabia que devia, mas não conseguia sentir aquilo tudo como um erro naquele momento. Seu coração estava entretido demais com os confortos que encontrara, para até achar que estava inteiro novamente.

Não negaria a ele aquele momento de ilusão.

Beijou o moreno mais uma vez, um toque longo de seus lábios relaxados.

– Apesar de tudo, você nunca realmente perde, não é mesmo? – John murmurou a frase quase contra a boca de Sherlock. Soava como se ele reaprendesse a falar, como se a amargura contida nela fosse apenas resultado de seu tom entorpecido. – Tudo está sob o seu controle, custe o que custar.

O moreno mantinha as mãos sobre no lençol, e apenas fechou-as lentamente em punho. Seus pensamentos eram o explodir de uma estrela e até para ele parecia difícil conter aquela detonação tão extraordinária.

Seus rostos alinhados renderam uma troca de olhares. John foi incapaz de ler seu significado, por mais que tentasse, e resumiu-se a dar um meio sorriso que morreu logo em seguida. Suas pálpebras baixaram e ele desviou o olhar para baixo.

Deitou-se sobre o corpo alvo do detetive, a cabeça sobre seu peito, os quadris dele contra sua barriga. Sentindo-se singularmente acolhido na pele quente e no suor, fechou os olhos.

Tinha entre seus braços o dono de uma das mentes mais brilhantes que já existiram, e tudo o que mais queria era ouvir as batidas do coração dele até cair no sono.

E que ninguém ousasse tirá-lo dali, nem mesmo Sherlock.

_And I want you now_

_I want you now_

_I feel my heart implode_

_And I'm breaking out_

_Escaping now_

_Feeling my faith erode_


	11. Undertaken

O sobressalto de John ao acordar era poderia ser de quem ouviu a explosão de uma construção inteira. Em seu subconsciente, houve um vislumbre de algo catastrófico, como se um furacão destruísse a casa inteira, mas era apenas um sonho, e durou um instante até que o doutor realmente acordasse.

Seu cérebro era um submerso sem fôlego precisando chegar à superfície.

No espaço de não mais que um segundo, tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior socou seu estômago e injetou-lhe adrenalina como se cravasse uma agulha oblonga por seu esterno.

Sentou-se, seus olhos arregalando para enxergar o máximo que pudesse pela penumbra, mas tudo o que concluiria e importava era que estava sozinho na cama de Sherlock.

Eram duas importantes conclusões, apesar de tudo. Estava na cama de Sherlock. Estava mesmo. Aquilo tudo tinha acontecido. Seu peito pesava e seus ombros caíam, seu olhar desviando para seu corpo sem roupa alguma, repleto de marcas avermelhadas. Coberto por uma confusão repulsiva que parecia tomar conta de tudo ao redor. Poderia contemplar toda sorte de fluidos corporais, suor, esperma e saliva, deixando-o com a pele pegajosa e acre, fria e recoberta das reminiscências do desastre que tinha cometido.

E estava sozinho ali.

Estava coberto apenas pelo lençol e faltava calor naquela noite para fazê-lo voltar a dormir. Não o faria de maneira alguma, contudo; realmente foi bom que acordou enquanto ainda era noite.

Tinha que ir para casa.

Tomar um banho parecia a resposta mais lógica para tudo, inclusive para seu frio. Não a mais desejável, mas ele não podia exigir demais de sua sorte no momento.

Levantou-se da cama e passou os olhos pelo piso do quarto em busca de sua roupa de baixo. Enquanto puxava-a por suas pernas, sentia que começariam aqueles passos envergonhados onde tinha sido sua própria casa.

Abriu a porta do quarto e desviou um olhar para fora antes de sair.

Agora a sala parecia imensa e cada canto escuro parecia expandir infinitamente. Tinha um braço dobrado na frente do tronco e segurava o outro, esticado ao longo do corpo, e dava silenciosos passos descalços para dentro do cômodo.

– Sherlock? – Chamou em uma voz muito baixa, como se falasse consigo mesmo. Não sabia se queria encontrá-lo, e, assim ouviu-se terminar de dizer o nome, quis desdizê-lo.

Parou ao lado do sofá e abaixou-se para pegar suas roupas. As de Sherlock não estavam mais lá. No celular que tirara do bolso da calça, marcava quatro e vinte da manhã e sete ligações da Mary.

Não encontrou seu sapato esquerdo.

Abaixou-se rente ao chão e olhou debaixo do sofá, da mesa de centro e das poltronas.

Não tinha jogado aquilo em lugar nenhum. Até seu casaco e seu guarda-chuva estavam no mesmo lugar.

Sentado de calça e camisa aberta, enterrou o rosto nas mãos e ali permaneceu com a respiração queimando. Não adiantava; remorso algum adiantaria, mas ele também não poderia lutar contra aquele sentimento.

Sherlock podia ao menos dar alguma explicação.

Não era como se pudesse exigir dele um abraço no momento, mas ele não precisava simplesmente _desaparecer_ daquele jeito. Quatro e meia da manhã. Chovendo. _De sua própria casa._

Conseguia imaginar a voz dele. 'Em que ano nós estamos? Oh, certo, agora só vou precisar de sexo em 2025.'

Por certo era sempre assim banal para o detetive destruir a sua vida de novo e de novo.

Com um pouco menos de amargura e a melhor praticidade que conseguisse, suspirou. Devia colocar as coisas no lixo e os lençóis na máquina de lavar, porque não conseguia imaginar Sherlock fazendo aquilo.

E onde estava seu sapato esquerdo?

Andou de meias pela casa tentando lembrar o que poderia ter acontecido com o tal pé, mas era impossível pensar em qualquer coisa da noite anterior sem ser massacrado por culpa e sem sua respiração começar a pesar.

A imagem fosca e febril de Sherlock rosnando gemidos roucos era mais do que seu cérebro jamais seria capaz de aceitar.

Foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto.

Provavelmente fizeram mais barulho do que podiam. Sua própria voz parecia soar rasgada no fundo de sua memória. Ainda havia marcas em seu corpo que John não conseguia sequer imaginar como explicar para sua esposa, mas que ele nem olhou muito para não começar a fazer projeções. Talvez saíssem logo, mas talvez ele também pegasse algumas amostras de pomadas no hospital ainda essa manhã.

Estava com os lençóis a lavar nas mãos quando entrou na cozinha. Em um canto ao lado do fogão, havia uma mancha branca e preta mordendo aquele seu sapato desaparecido.

Um buldogue francês deitado sobre uma almofada.

– Ei! – John deixou a roupa de cama sobre uma cadeira.

Era mesmo um cachorro que estava mascando seus cadarços na cozinha do 221B.

Abaixou-se e tomou seu sapato da boca do cachorro, levantando-se em seguida, até que se desse conta do que tinha acabado de fazer. Buldogues podiam ser bravos e eram fortes, mas aquela versão magra e esbelta não parecia nada ameaçadora, olhando para o doutor resignadamente, de baixo, deitado.

– O que você está fazendo aí? – Perguntou instintivamente para o animal com coleira dourada que lhe encarava.

O cadarço e a sola estavam babados e com marcas de dentes, mas John apenas calçou, equilibrando-se em uma perna só. Já teria que se lavar dos pés à cabeça, mesmo, quase não fazia diferença.

Agachou-se novamente para amarrar os cadarços. Voltou a atenção para o animal sobre a almofada bordada e assistiu-o enrodilhar-se afavelmente.

– Espero que você não seja para experiência. Já estou vendo Sherlock sendo atacado por membros do PETA.

A curiosa resposta do cachorro foi um grunhido e uma patinha para a frente, arrastando-se na direção da mão de John.

_– _Estava escondido ontem? – John quase sorriu constrangido de canto, sentindo-se diante de uma criatura tão pura como pareciam convencer aqueles olhinhos escuros de bola de gude. – Você testemunhou algumas coisas bem indecentes, não foi?

Logo, o buldogue tinha se levantado, botando as patas dianteiras no joelho de John, como se a menor ideia de receber um agrado fosse absolutamente exultante. John passou-lhe a mão na cabeça.

De repente estava conversando com um cachorro na cozinha.

– Não sei há quanto tempo você está aqui ou quanto tempo vai ficar, mas não é fácil conseguir um carinho nessa casa. – sentia aquelas bochechas moles macias contra seus dedos. – Então não vá se acostumando.

Sua voz insinuava-se a tomar um tom infantilizado que acomete algumas pessoas quando falam com animais de estimação ou bebês, mas no doutor aquilo não tinha a mesma entonação. Não era muito afeito àquilo, mas aquele era mesmo um animal adorável. Toda a típica animação canina cheia de doçura, que passa a sensação de estar extasiado diante da existência daquele humano, assim como receber um cafuné é a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer no universo.

Havia naquele cachorro, além disso, uma característica polidez, que poderia sugerir que fosse adestrado. John experimentou dar a ele ordens de que se sentasse, e foi obedecido, confirmando a suposição intuitiva.

– Ele te ensinou a ir comprar o leite, também? – O doutor deu uma risada fraca e sentou-se no chão. O buldogue deitou-se de barriga para cima e esparramou-se no chão diante das pernas dobradas de John para receber mais daquele afago no peito.

Uma fêmea. Um buldogue francês fêmea, com coleira dourada e almofada. Desviou o olhar para um pote marrom próprio de dois compartimentos um pouco mais adiante, cheio de ração e água, com desenhos de patinhas.

O que estava acontecendo com Sherlock?

John passou os dedos pela coleira e tentou ler o que estava escrito nela. _Arwen_, e um número de telefone. Já tinha visto aquele número em algum lugar, mas não se daria ao trabalho de pensar naquilo, resumindo-se a considerar que provavelmente conhecia o verdadeiro dono do cachorro.

Levantou-se e o único número que quis lembrar era o do táxi para o qual devia ligar.

Arwen aproximou-se e parou ao lado de sua perna, parecendo enfim encontrar algo pelo qual valesse levantar da almofada. Ergueu-se suas duas patas traseiras e equilibrou-se nelas por alguns segundos antes de se sentar. Ansiosamente levantou outra vez, rodou em torno de si mesma e sentou-se em seguida novamente, com a língua de fora, olhando para John. Toda aquela docilidade amigável que era tão fácil de se resumir a um sincero 'eu gosto de você'.

– Podia ser simples assim, não é? – John dessa vez apenas sussurrou.

Leve-me para passear. Dê-me de comer e faça carinho na minha cabeça até eu dormir.

Fique comigo; troque de vizinhança, brigue com o síndico, dê um jeito na sua alergia, mas fique comigo.

Eu gosto de você e quero ficar com você.

As coisas que fazem parte da sua vida agora podem ser resolvidas. Elas parecem essenciais, mas não passam de um obstáculo para algo muito maior e muito melhor.

Podia mesmo ser simples assim.

– Táxi para John Watson. Baker Street, 221B. – John respondeu automaticamente quando ouviu atenderem do outro lado da linha, sem sequer estar certo de que era isso mesmo que tinham perguntado. Recebeu uma confirmação indiferente entre o eco telefônico e a ligação se encerrou. Foi para a sala pegar o pé direito de seu sapato. Aquele livre de baba.

Os seres humanos complicam bastante, mesmo quando alguns lados seus não deixam de ser puramente animais.

Animais o suficiente para trocarem mordidas e deixarem marcas um na pele um do outro. Suficiente para fazê-los gemer, ganir e rugir como se sua espécie nunca tivesse inventado palavras.

Complexidades humanas essas que existem tanto na existência como na ausência de qualquer um de seus sentimentos refinados. Orgulho e culpa, ressentimento e esperança, remorso e mágoa. Existia sempre aquilo que fazia questão de doer no peito ao ver o lugar de alguém vazio e de humilhar aquele que sorrateiramente recolhe suas roupas do chão e sai cabisbaixo esperando que ninguém o veja, inventando desculpas para anestesiar a dor na consciência.

Poderia ser um mero "eu gosto de você e quero ficar com você."

Não vá embora me deixando na beira da estrada.

John viu-se sentado na poltrona grená, com o cachorro no colo, abraçando-o contra o peito até que seu táxi chegasse, e a casa vazia chegava a ser uma ofensa estupidamente cruel.

...

Era uma maneira bastante promissora de se começar a sexta-feira, com todo o sarcasmo ácido que a frase pudesse comportar.

Lestrade saiu da sala da superintendência prometendo a si mesmo afogar tudo o que ouvira em café preto puro.

Ou pegaria os relatórios e faria aqueles franceses de Lyon engolirem papel por papel.

Ele era da Homicídios, certo. Tráfico não era a sua divisão, certo.

Tentou argumentar que era da morte de uma mulher que estavam falando. Que era essa investigação que eles estavam interrompendo.

Mas agora a Interpol estava metida naquilo.

Simon Doran estava em proteção à testemunha no momento, enquanto eram apuradas as informações que ele possuía. Sua colaboração com a justiça seria bem-vinda.

Ótimo; Lestrade então estava com todos os mandados de busca e apreensão, intimações e citações para oficiais de justiça. Estava tudo encaminhado.

Precisava do depoimento de Christopher Bardle, mesmo porque, segundo tudo o que Simon tinha confessado, ele se via em provável risco de vida. Contudo, foi-lhe dito que isso tinha saído de suas mãos. Agora, a Interpol se encarregava da investigação.

Muito obrigado por seus relatórios. Suas investigações serão muito úteis. Volte ao escritório.

Interpol. Aqueles arrogantes com sotaque imbecil.

Se ele não tivesse perdido tanto tempo, poderia ter solucionado o caso antes que os agentes da polícia internacional chegassem. E era comum que um inquérito demorasse, mas não via sentido naquilo se ele tinha certeza que Sherlock sabia quem era o assassino. O detetive sem dúvida sabia quem era a pessoa que efetivamente puxou o gatilho, porque ele sempre sabia. O que estava escondendo? Estava esperando mais uma pessoa ser morta?

Não queria ter que intimar Sherlock e colocá-lo como obstrutor da justiça, mas estava ficando sem saída. Sabia, contudo, que bastava que ele fizesse isso para então aquele Holmes colocar um coelho em uma caixa, dizer umas palavras mágicas e a solução sairia majestosa e rompante como uma dezena de pombos brancos, deixando-o com uma ilustrativa cara de idiota pela enésima vez.

O policial sentou-se diante de sua mesa e botou sobre ela o calhamaço de papéis que compunham a cópia dos autos e das suas respectivas provas.

Lydia Marlowe. Morta com um tiro na cabeça em seu escritório. Não era o único assassinato pendente a se resolver, mas era o que mais estava dando dor de cabeça.

Então, como visto, tudo indicava que ela tinha ficado sabendo de ilegalidades e das movimentações bancárias, por meio das invasões de sistema feitas por Simon, contatado por Chris.

Na noite do assassinato, ela tinha voltado de um evento, mas não havia nada de diferente dos que ela frequentava todos os dias. Havia um pouco de álcool em seu sangue, o equivalente, contudo, a não mais que uma taça de vinho. Não identificaram soníferos ou drogas mesmo em uma gama ampla de exames. Ela estava de terno quando foi morta, em seu escritório, de madrugada.

Lydia gostava de lidar pessoalmente com as suas questões, que iam de empresários e clientes a seguranças e equipes de cozinha. Também não era raro que ficasse até tarde no seu escritório; uma casa de dois andares com um amplo estacionamento para caminhões de carga, que deixava qualquer vizinho – possível testemunha – longe demais para poder avistar algo.

Não era raro que ela passasse madrugadas trabalhando. Lidava com muitos eventos noturnos e muitos trabalhadores noturnos. Em diversos casos, funcionários chegavam de manhã no horário em que ela ia embora para casa. Portanto, ela estar lá de madrugada não era um comportamento incomum digno de nota.

Todos os familiares dela são distantes e moram nos Estados Unidos. Pouco se sabe de amantes ou amigos fora do trabalho. É razoável pensar em algum dos sócios ou dos empregados fixos da casa, mas todos tinham seus álibis. Todos estavam dentro das imagens das câmeras do primeiro andar e todos foram vistos entrando e saindo.

Entrar sem arrombar portas, sem ser captado por nenhuma câmera, sem despertar suspeitas, e sair por elas. Janelas, provavelmente.

Tentou entender como alguém poderia descer ou subir por aquela janela do segundo andar, mas já tinha cansado de pensar naquilo antes. Não era impossível, mas a pessoa precisaria fazê-lo por uma calha firme e fina de ferro. E _em silêncio, _a ponto de não sobressaltar Lydia?

Era notável que se tratava de alguém habilidoso. Também acreditava que não atrairia Sherlock Holmes se não o fosse.

O mais próximo que chegavam de um culpado era George Fenwick, e só porque era sempre o único denominador comum. Quem falava diretamente com Lydia. Cujo nome estava em inúmeros eventos e telefonemas.

Contudo, Sherlock tinha sido enfático. Entre tudo o que se esquivava, era a coisa que certamente insistia em dizer: George Fenwick não é quem vocês estão procurando. Não é o mandante. Não é o assassino. Por quê? Porque eu estou dizendo.

Lestrade queria simplesmente dizer que era problema dos outros agora, mas sentia que não era.

...

A tarde correu estranhamente rápida para John. O que mais tinha escutado durante o dia todo havia sido "Doutor Watson? O senhor está me ouvindo?"

Tinha ligado para Mary ainda de manhã.

– Deus, o que aconteceu? Eu estava ficando preocupada.

"Oh, Mary, eu sinto muito." Porque era o que podia pensar. Sentia muito, muito mesmo.

– Está tudo bem? – A voz dela era repleta de preocupação, e John adoraria que ela simplesmente brigasse com ele ou começasse a xingá-lo, e ele acataria cada uma das ofensas.

Se fosse possível definir níveis de covardia em um ser humano, sem dúvida dar um anel de noivado para uma mulher e dizer que quer passar a vida com ela para então traí-la com seu próprio melhor amigo deveria estar bem alto nessa escala.

John sempre foi leal, não somente como valor, mas como própria característica sua. E gostaria de culpar Sherlock por ser capaz de inverter tudo o que ele conhecia de si mesmo, mas, afinal, nunca foi forçado a nada.

Inferno, Sherlock mal teve trabalho para convencê-lo.

Então, sim, agora o fiel John Watson era um _adúltero_.

– Certo, John, mas você não me liga e mal retorna minhas chamadas. – Ela endureceu o tom – Sequer abriu o Skype por uma noite que fosse. Então me fale de uma vez o que está acontecendo aí em Londres.

O doutor tentou responder a todas as indagações o mais tranquilamente que conseguia, dizer que estava tudo bem, mas não era sequer preciso uma intuição feminina para perceber que era uma mentira. Não sabia lidar com uma traição que ele mesmo tivesse cometido.

– O que você e Sherlock andam fazendo?

A pergunta dela não deixaria de gelar a espinha do loiro, mesmo sabendo que Mary realmente achava que era algo relacionado ao caso. Convenceu-se rapidamente que tudo o que sua noiva imaginava era que seu ele estava escondendo algum detalhe preocupante sobre um assassinato ou sobre algum criminoso.

Quem realmente conhecia Sherlock acreditaria nas coisas mais improváveis do mundo até aceitar que os dois poderiam estar em um relacionamento...

Só Deus sabia em que relacionamento eles estavam agora.

Se a senhora Hudson tivesse ouvido o barulho da cama contra a parede, por certo acharia mais provável que fosse Sherlock tentando destruir o quarto a marretadas. E não era sequer ingenuidade, já que John mesmo não podia acreditar; ele,_ que estava lá_, que experimentou cada um dos toques, que ouviu cada um dos sussurros, que sentiu cada gota de suor contra sua pele.

Deus, ele, que beijou Sherlock.

Que realmente beijou Sherlock e que tirou cada peça de roupa de seu corpo.

Sexo com cada uma das letras e nenhuma escapatória.

Despedaçando; John estava despedaçando. Qualquer raciocínio naquele sentido e qualquer memória que envolvesse o detetive era ver um pouco mais pelas rachaduras das muralhas que levou tanto tempo para erguer desde que acreditou que Sherlock tinha morrido. Muralhas que agora, depois do cataclismo, restaram perigosamente frágeis.

– Essa história da Lydia. – Mary continuou, e havia uma obstinação desconfiada em sua voz, que tentava equilibrar-se na calma. – Meu pai está me infernizando por causa do George. Está meio... meio insuportável ficar aqui. Você vem amanhã, não vem?

Um detalhe engraçado era que seu futuro sogro era do regimento de Infantaria de Bombaim.

"Genial, eu sou um homem morto."

A pergunta de Mary, para todos os sentidos, exigia uma resposta afirmativa.

– Sim, vou comprar minhas passagens de trem para amanhã de manhã no primeiro horário. – John respondeu para o telefone.

Já estava de férias, já tinha feito todos os plantões, já tinha atendido por todo aquele tempo na clínica. Edimburgo estava a apenas cinco horas de distância, e sábado viria apenas um pouco tarde demais.

Estava andando na rua úmida com as mãos nos bolsos, a caminhada necessária para chegar em casa. Não sentia fome e estava em alguma situação de cansaço que por analogia diria ser sono, mesmo que não tivesse efetivamente vontade de dormir. Ali, no fim de tarde, tentava ocupar sua cabeça com a mala que tinha para arrumar, a viagem que iria fazer no dia seguinte e em construir a máscara que precisaria botar.

– Doutor Watson! – além dos sons do cotidiano, o chamado pôde ser ouvido através da atenção difusa do doutor – John, meu caro!

Parou de andar e voltou-se para onde aquela voz masculina e melódica, naturalmente baixa como se exigisse esforço para elevar-se.

Logo adiante, parado perto da entrada de sua casa, um homem loiro quase da sua altura. Todas as linhas de seu rosto eram suaves, tal como o matiz morno de castanho claro em seus olhos. O sorriso tremendamente branco, o cabelo perfeitamente cortado, a sobrancelha feita, o corte perfeito em seu terno cinza-escuro e seu sobretudo preto.

George Fenwick.

Uma figura tão comum para John, que sempre significava alguns contratos com um valor meio alto, catálogos de flores e chá de frutas. E que agora parecia uma imagem estranha e bizarra, como se seu caráter altivo e gentil estivesse permeado por algo obscuro.

E, pessimismo por pessimismo, boa coisa não poderia ser.

– George, oh. É uma surpresa. – Estendeu a mão para o outro.

– Sim, – um aperto de mão firme – desculpe aparecer assim sem aviso. É um mau horário?

– Não, imagine. – Apontou para a casa com um gesto corriqueiro – Gostaria de... de entrar para um chá?

Era o que sempre faziam em suas breves reuniões, até muito mais do que seria necessário para fazer qualquer tipo de negócio. Agora, imediatamente parecia esquisito e errado. Parecia bastante indevido.

– Se não for um incômodo... – Ele ergueu os ombros com um pouco de singeleza.

– Imagine.

George não é um assassino. Não é um mandante. Sherlock tinha deixado bem claro.

Ainda assim, John tomou a dianteira e seus olhos se perderam um pouco, como se encarassem os cantos em alguma concentração profunda. Colocou a chave na porta e parecia bastante imprudente girá-la, mas não queria deixar Fenwick desconfiado acerca do que tinham feito e do que sabia.

– E Mary, continua em Edimburgo? – A voz de George perguntou descontraída, às suas costas – Ela me disse que iria, da última vez que nos vimos.

– Sim, passou a semana com o pai dela. Também vou para lá. – Não se sentiu confortável para dizer que era logo ali, no dia seguinte.

Passaram pela a porta da frente, a voz da visita ainda soando macia e desenleando um pequeno parágrafo.

– Sem dúvida, Edimburgo é o lugar de turismo urbano mais apaixonante na Escócia. Glasgow é superestimada. Da última vez que fui à capital, na própria estação de trem havia um grupo celta dançando e tocando gaita de fole. Eles te recepcionam com a sua cultura bem além da definição britânica.

George parou ao lado do sofá e permaneceu de pé, até ser convidado a sentar. Disse que estava bem daquela maneira e, com apenas um girar de calcanhares para acompanhar o andar de John até a cozinha, tornou a falar.

– O Castelo de Edimburgo é magnífico. Mas, você sabe, temo que pegue aquela característica meio de shopping center que alguns castelos pela Europa tomaram. Mas meu lugar favorito na Escócia ainda é _Inverness_.

– Meu sogro sempre fala de lá. Diz que as Terras Altas são imperdíveis. – John respondeu como um suspiro, pegando algumas xícaras.

– E são! – respondeu enfaticamente. – Ah, a Escócia.

– Eu só tenho chá preto, pode ser?

– Claro, claro.

Mais um tilintar de louça, e John tomou um fôlego trôpego.

– Aconteceu algo específico que tenha trazido você até minha casa, George?

Um instante de silêncio, e o doutor desviou o olhar para sua visita, para tentar compreender a falta de resposta.

George tinha um sorriso niveamente branco, de canto, como se convencido de algo. Uma risada seca fez-se antes da resposta.

– Vamos lá, John, fale de uma vez. O inquérito, a minha possível culpa. Diga o que está pensando sobre mim no momento. Vamos colocar as cartas na mesa.

Era um pouco curiosa a expressão, vinda dele.

– Eu estou desse jeito porque, sabe, eu não sabia como perguntar, mas queria desde o começo saber o seu lado dos fatos. Mary realmente gosta de você. Você está conosco há um bom tempo e passava mais tempo aqui em casa do que efetivamente demandaria seu trabalho. Então, mais do que profissionalmente, ela o considera um amigo, e eu também. – John estava certo de que tinha soado um pouco forçado, mas, até alguns dias atrás, realmente apreciava a companhia de Fenwick e adoraria ter recebido aquela visita. Mas, com aquele assassinato, as coisas se tornaram mais complexas. – Eu só preciso ouvir de você até que nível vai seu envolvimento. Queria saber até que ponto você estar sendo indiciado é algo prejudicial para tudo isso.

– Ah, sim. Bem, é prejudicial o suficiente.

John acreditou que seu raciocínio estava meio lento, mas pensou novamente e realmente não via coerência alguma na resposta que recebera.

– Desculpe, não sei se entendi.

George olhou para seus próprios sapatos encerados e então tornou a olhar para John, botando as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo. Suas olheiras estavam realmente destacadas. Não estava usando base facial.

– As coisas que Sherlock contou sobre mim. Acho que ele fez com que você entendesse algumas coisas diferentemente. Deve ter conduzido seu entendimento, sem precisar mentir diretamente.

– De onde você conhece Sherlock? – John perguntou, frase que acreditou ser mais inteligente do que se entregar com um 'como você sabia disso?'

Ainda com a expressão desafetada e sordidamente descontraída, sua visita não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas engatou mais uma frase.

– E, eu diria, não é exatamente mentira que eu use cocaína, mas ele também usa, então não sei a que ponto podemos efetivamente jogar pedras um no teto de vidro do outro aqui.

John já não sabia mais o que perguntar.

– O que você-?

– O que eu tenho a ver com Sherlock Holmes? – George completou a frase e suas palavras tinham se tornado peculiarmente firmes. – Mais do que você imagina. Inclusive, ele sumiu desde de manhã, não é mesmo?

O olhar de desafio que os dois trocaram tinham a mesma aparência, mas significados completamente diferentes.

– Pegue seu celular e experimente ligar para ele. - George então insistiu.

Os dedos de John fecharam em punho, lentamente.

– Por quê?

– Experimente. Eu posso estar blefando, não é?

– Escute, Fenwick, estou me obrigando a não entender o que você está dizendo, porque não vejo a menor graça. Para mim, chega. De qualquer maneira, saia da minha...

George tirou um celular do bolso, erguendo-o até a altura de sua cabeça, para deixá-lo completamente visível para o doutor.

O final da frase de expulsão que John arquitetara esmaeceu até sumir.

Era o celular de Sherlock.

– É que acho que não vai ter como ele atender. – ele deu as costas, dois passos frouxos para o centro da sala.

_– O que você fez? – _era inacreditável que tanta a raiva pudesse haver entre aquelas poucas palavras murmuradas entre dentes, mas havia. Ele esboçou dar um passo, mas foi congelado no momento seguinte.

– Não, nem mais um passo. – Quando Fenwick virou-se de volta na direção do doutor, tinha tirado um revólver preto do interior de seu sobretudo, e era extraordinário como aquele gesto tinha a capacidade de fragmentar o ar e estilhaçar a cena como quem golpeia um espelho.

– Eu juro que eu-

– Sherlock está bem, – George interrompeu, rolando os olhos – não seja dramático.

O cano apontava para John com uma firmeza intempestiva e tempestuosa.

– Meu carro está estacionado lá na frente, e acho que fui claro o suficiente. – o polegar dele engatilhou a arma.

– O que você quer comigo?

– Vamos sair um pouco, dar uma voltinha. – Sua voz nem mesmo era irônica, mas o significado delas diante da cena tecia o sarcasmo por si só. – Afinal, é sexta-feira, e Mary não precisa ficar sabendo de nada. Uma rodada por minha conta.


End file.
